Vandread : The Kagen Saga
by Mr. E sparc
Summary: Kagen comes in at the beginning in this one. Please review! I hate ROMs! I don't care if it is just one word. Speechlessness is not an issue as you are typing and not talking. It is updated regularly. Please check back regularly. ROM Read Only Moron
1. New Beginnings and Endings

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. All I own is my creative talent and my character.

Note: "speaking parts" & 'thinking parts'

The propaganda reel finishes and Kagen thinks,

'Do they think that we are that stupid?'

The general starts talking saying,

"My comrades! My brothers! Now is the time to prove the manhood of our empire of Taraak! This fatherly land our great forefather Grand Pa guided us to! We will supersede the holy land that we are proud of … and once again return the pride of men into these hands. For today, at this moment…we have gained a new power! In other words, this means that we have reached the time…when we clamp down the fist of justice…upon our horrible nemesis, women!"

As the crowd cheers, Kagen leaves the arena and heads for the Vanguard bay thinking, 'Like hell am I going to stand there and listen to that.'

Meanwhile in Hibiki's room

Hibiki says, "I wish I hadn't said that…"

(Flashback)

"Hey look at this! We polish these parts with our hearts and souls every day. Can you believe that someone has finally arrived…saying that he'll bring us a complete Van-type…with this part in it? That guy's name is…the one and only Hibiki Tokai! You did say it, right? That you'd grab a Van-type that we third class citizens…never get to see in all our lifetimes. Oh, what's wrong? I don't hear anything. You can't possibly be saying now that those were all lies…can ya? Mr. Hibiki's known to say wonderful things all the time…so you can't possibly…" Hibiki finally losses his cool, stands up slamming his hands on the table and says, "I'm not lying! F-Fine! I'll do it!" "Did everyone hear that?" everyone cheers. (Flashback ends)

"I'm such an idiot…I get so hotheaded so quickly…sheesh…dammit…no…I'm rotten but I'm still a guy! And Hibiki the man…never breaks his word!"

With that he stands up, grabs his bag and leaves headed for the Ikazuchi.

As he runs on the speech continues. "I swear on this day…that we will destroy the sinful women of Mejale…and the bravery of men will triumph! Hibiki has flashbacks as he runs. (Flashback)

"Well, we are only third class citizens."

"No…"

"Don't do anything stupid. If we sit quietly and make these parts…we'll at least be fed for the rest of our lives. Don't be hotheaded, shorty. No matter what you do, you can't move up in class."

"It's not that I'm hotheaded. But the blood in me is shouting! That there's something else out there…"

"It's just impossible. Think about where you stand. Only guys who get hotheaded easily have silly dreams like that. Prove it to us. Not just with words, but with actions!"

"All right, I'll do it!" The flashbacks end as Hibiki nears the Ikazuchi.

The speech continues. "Power from each and every one of you…will build the future of our empire! The ship that led us to this fatherly land…The Ikazuchi, has been revived. And the young men of the third generation…are its new officers, holding the future of Taraak in their hands. We no longer have anything to fear! In order to repay Grand Pa and the great first generation…who cultivated this land…the time for the second and third generations…to combine their powers into one…is the time when our long awaited dream will come true! The ship our hearts…I'm sure you all feel the new breath of the Ikazuchi as well. Look and praise! This is the flagship of our Taraak Imperial Army…the grand shape of the Ikazuchi! You third generation of Taraak…born to board the new Ikazuchi. The first graduates of the officer academy! Congratulations! You are those who have been properly passed down…the genes of the eight members of the first generation…including our forefather Grand Pa!"

Hibiki notices a guard and sees that he can get past because of the dust. He gets on the conveyer behind a box and rises above the dust before he hears the guard say,

"You over there! Aren't you supposed to be at the ceremony?"

Hibiki looks cautiously over the boxes to see who the guard is talking to. Kagen walks right up to the guard and says,

"What if I am?" Kagen sees Hibiki over the guard's shoulder and nods to him. The guard looks him in the eye, gets scared and backs off saying,

"Fine, but don't come after me if you get in trouble." Kagen looks over the guard's shoulder again and sees that Hibiki isn't there anymore. He then says,

"I'm sorry you were just doing your job." Kagen walks off and wonders,

'Why didn't I tell the guard about that third class citizen?'

The speech continues as Kagen and Hibiki both walk towards the Vanguard bay on different routes.

"As you may know…our mission is to end the piracy of the women who have been…appearing in our realm as of late. But never forget that you are always on the battlefield. Work and don't be off guard…to prepare for the coming operation!" "Roger!"

Hibiki arrives at the bay after Kagen has gone in. Hibiki says,

"Sheesh, this is a huge ship…I'm not just going in blind. I've done my background research."

Hibiki pulls his glove on, sprays it, and places it on the palm pad.

The pad says,

"No palm print match. Re-enter within 30 seconds."

Hibiki quickly jerks his hand back and looks at his glove and says, "W-What?"

The general then says,

"We can't wait for departure time! Right men?" The engineers shout,

"No way! It's still 2 hours early! Stations, men! That crazy minister!"

The palm pad starts to count down,

"10…9…"Hibiki pounds his palm against it and says,

"Oh, come on! Why? I didn't screw anything up!"

He wipes the glove off, quickly spits on it, and puts it back on the pad. The pad says, "4…3…2…" then opens the door.

Hibiki breaths a sigh of relief and looks in the darkened bay and sees the Vanguards but doesn't notice Kagen hiding in the shadows. Hibiki says, "How's that? Piece of cake!"

Outside the Ikazuchi the men are shouting, "Ikazuchi! Ikazuchi!"

The general says, "Your voices have been heard. I will now answer your voices!" as soon as he says that the Ikazuchi disengages from its dock.

Hibiki is looking for his Van-type with the scratched part. He says,

"Huh? It's not here… where is it? Not this one…or this one…maybe they didn't use the part because they saw the scratch?"

He then sees it and says, "Oh, you ARE here, partner! You're looking rather huge."

Hibiki then jumps to catch the ledge of the intake and says, "I'll take you home right now!"

The general shouts, "Launch The Ikazuchi!"

The engines ignite and the whole ship starts to launch. Hibiki suddenly starts moving away in mid air as the ship moves. He finds that he can't reach the cockpit's ledge and falls to the other side of the bay and hits the wall while he falls he says,

"What's this?"

Kagen smirks as he watches the unlucky third class citizen fly towards the wall as the Ikazuchi launches. Hibiki looks up and says,

"What is this?" Hibiki rushes to a viewport and sees the ground miles away from him. He says,

"No way…is it flying?"

Kagen almost laughs and then sneaks out as he remembers 'they are going to showcase the Vanguards soon I need to get out of here'.

He quickly sneaks out and rejoins the rest of the Vanguard pilots. A guy asks him, "You're piloting a Vanguard, right?" Kagen quickly says,

"Yes." And then starts to subtly move to the front of the crowd toward the big doors. A guy asks Duero,

"Duero, you'll be at headquarters, right? You should be able to pick and choose where you go!"

Another guy says, "I hear he submitted his future plans completely blank." The other two say, "What?"

Then Bart comes around and asks, "Hey is everyone having a good time?" They all turn to him and Bart points to the box he is carrying and says,

"This is our company's new item. It's a special nutrition tablet we formulated. I can't say this too loudly…but the quality of the ingredients is far superior to other pellets! Here as a sign of friendship…"

He holds one out. One guy says, "No we're…" another guy says, "Sorry, I'm full right now." Bart says,

"Oh, that's a shame…you may never eat this again." He then turns to two other people and says,

"Hey both of you over there! You want to try this out? I recommend this especially to you."

"Who?"

"The third successor of Garsus Foods. Let's just say that our stomachs are being filled by him."

Another guy says, "I feel some heartburn coming…"

As he says that a screen comes down from the roof and says, "Gentlemen, pay attention to the silver screen in front of you."

The commercial for the Tsukumo Version Van-type fighter plays. As it ends Kagen says,

"That last configuration is just bogus. No fighter can sensibly move around with that many weapons attached to it."

After he says that Bart says, "How unfashionable."

"Then as the big doors open a speaker says, "How about a huge round of applause…for our fleet of Tsukumo version Van-type fighters!" Then the mounts that hold the Vanguards in place turn the Vanguards to face the crowd.

By this time Hibiki has finally gotten almost up to the cockpit of his Vanguard. Duero and Kagen are the first to notice him.

Someone else says, "Hey, someone's hanging off it! Isn't that a third-class citizen?"

The general says, "W-What are you doing? Get him!"

Some guards run up and say, "Hey, you! How'd you sneak in?"

Hibiki jumps up on a statue and uses his legs to dodge and kick the guards. As Hibiki dodges he yells, "Dammit, don't touch me!"

Bart then yells, "Go for it, shorty!" another guy says, "Tasteful entertainment!"

Duero says, "Stupid."

Hibiki hears Bart and jumps toward him asking, "Who just called me shorty?"

Two guards tackle Hibiki to the ground. Hibiki says, "Let go! Let me go!"

The guards then knock him out. In the command center a crew member says,

"The guard fleet is approaching."

"Get in a half-moon formation with The Ikazuchi in the center."

"The captain has arrived!" As the platform rises carrying the general he says,

"Sheesh, that ceremony was a waste!"

"It's the guard ship Maboroshi, sir. They want instructions concerning the match." The commander says,

"The exhibition is cancelled! Send all ships to their orbital paths!"

"Roger!"

"That brat…I won't let him go easily…"

In the brig

2 guards carry Hibiki and throw him in a cell full of boxes. Hibiki is furious and says,

"Damn you! Don't stick me in some storage room! If you are going to kill me, kill me now!"

The guard says, "That is a proper cell, even though we use it as a storage room. They decided on a public execution. You won't die easy. Hi-type #6! Keep an eye on him."

"Roger!" Kagen waits in the shadows until the guards walk out of the brig, then he steps out of the shadows and Hibiki sees him as he sneaks up on the robot.

Hibiki says, "You! Why did you help me before?"

The robot then turns around to identify Kagen. Kagen quickly hacks into it before it sees him. He then says, "You fool, you almost got us both locked in there."

Hibiki looks down. Kagen feels sorry and says,

"I had to hack into the robot to get the door open anyway. I hate to do this but I have to."

He then shorts out part of the robot and the field dissipates.

Kagen holds out his hand in greeting and says, "Oh and my name is Kagen Furystorm."

"You do know that I'm a 3rd class citizen."

"Who cares about class? In my sight all are equal."

Hibiki shakes his hand and says, "My name is Hibiki Tokai."

Then the whole ship shakes as it takes a hit. The general says, "What? I thought I stopped the exhibition!"

"This isn't an exhibition! Mejale forces at 3 o'clock! Women! It's an ambush! 3 mobile stars and a code red!"

"Formation is broken!" "All ships, guard The Ikazuchi!"

"The enemy forces are…"

BC says to the Captain, "Captain. It looks like we've caught a big one."

Magno replies, "Today is a lucky day, you know."

Kagen and Hibiki are running through hallways of confusion and terror.

In the control room of the Ikazuchi

"Guard ship Hijiri is gone!"

"The Maboroshi is down!"

"Hull breach in the Ikazuchi's new segment!"

The general says, "How unfair. Using the background shots to hide…"

"Keep level!"

The general says, "Launch the Van-types!"

"Minister, most of them are trainees…"

The general says, "If we lose without using our latest weapons…we have only shamed Grand Pa!"

"All officer candidates! Now is the time to repay our forefather Grand Pa!"

"Each of you get to your places and destroy the enemies!"

"Gravity will now be nullified for the departure of the Van-types. Please be careful."

Gravity is deactivated and everything floats up including a very scared Bart that was hiding under a table.

"The motor for the Van-type runway has been cut off!"

The general says, "I don't care! Launch them!"

"What? All prepped Van-types! Go out at your own discretion!"

Pilots climb into their cockpits and are released into space one by one. Some Vanguards don't launch because their locking mechanisms are stuck.

The Vanguards cling to the Dreads in a useless attempt to disable them. One dread pilot says,

"What are they? They're getting in my way!"

Meia says, "Don't worry about the Vanguards. Concentrate on the flagship."

"Roger."

Kagen and Hibiki have to hide as some guards come by.

Hibiki asks, "Kagen, Why do you have to hide?"

Kagen says, "Well if they find out I released you they will kill me."

"Oh."

Just then the ship shakes again harder as a Dread blows a door open and flies into the ship. Some security members report,

"Cargo bay gravity restored! We will now engage the enemy!" As the women get out of their Dreads and attack, Bart falls out of his hiding place and says, "That's a woman?"

He then sees a Dread flying towards him and he says, "I don't want to die!" and quickly crawls back into the statue as the Dread clips off the head for the statue. Bart's head sticks out the hole after the Dread has passed.

Dita's Dread doesn't stop there. She can't seem to stop her Dread so she blasts the wall in front of her and crashes.

Meanwhile both Kagen and Hibiki have made it to the Paksis room. Kagen looks up and sees a beam coursing straight at Hibiki, so he leaps and pushes Hibiki out of the way.

In the process Kagen gets blasted and falls into the Paksis.

In the control room the general pushes a button which brings up a lever. As he puts his hand on the lever a crewmember says,

"Minister! T-That's…"

The general says, "Instead of living to become prisoners…I must at least save this new section of the ship. Before everything falls to female hands…I will cut off the old segment!"

With that he pushes the lever forward separating the old section from the new section.

"The ship is splitting up! What's gonna happen to us?"

Hibiki wakes up with something on top of him that is soft and pliable He feels of it before opening his eyes. He asks,

"What's this?" Then he sees the faceplate and quickly shoves her off and gets up to run.

He says, "A monster!"

"H-Hold on!" says Dita as she removes the faceplate and says,

"Wow, a real alien!"

Hibiki says, "A-Alien?"

Dita then raises her hand and waves it up and down in a pattern. Hibiki just follows along since he has no idea what is going on. Dita blushes and says,

"I did it! It worked! First contact!"

Hibiki decides that he has had enough of this. He nervously laughs and says, "Seeya."

Then he runs off the support and onto another. Dita starts searching for her camera and says,

"Hey! Wait a minute! I want to take a picture!"

Kagen wakes up with Meia's laser ring in his face. Meia says, "You, get in the life pod!"

Kagen looks her in the eye and firmly says, "No. I refuse to go back to Taraak. I wonder if I could join your side? I have nothing left on Taraak. I only got in the military to get off that wretched planet."

Meia is caught off guard at his total disregard of Taraak. She signals another person to guard him. She then radios to BC,

"BC I have a man here that wants nothing to do with Taraak. In fact he says he wants to join us!"

BC says, "Make him swear on his Vanguard, life, and honor that he will never betray us."

Meia says to Kagen, "Swear that you will never betray us."

Kagen swears, "I Kagen Furystorm swear on my Vanguard, my life, and my honor, that I will never betray you or any of your comrades."

Meia then throws him a laser ring and says, "Ok secure the area. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Meia then says, "Where is Dita?"

Barnette answers, "She blasted that wall and crashed in there. Hey, that hurts! My skin is very delicate, you know!"

Paiway says, "I can't help it!" At that Duero turns and looks.

Barnette says, "A nurse shouldn't say that."

"But…"

One of the women guards noticed Duero had stopped and says, "Hey, don't stop there!"

Meanwhile BC, Parfet, and Ezra have reached the subcommand post and say,

"What is this?"

"They haven't used this at all!"

BC says, "This doesn't seem to be the main bridge. Captain, this is Buzam. The men have split and withdrawn. We've taken control of the sub-bridge."

Ezra stares at her screen and says, "Oh my…What do we do? I can't read this at all…"

Parfet says, "Leave it to me. I brought this inter-pricko, thinking this would happen…Vice-Captain, I'll put one there too…"

BC ignores her and calls Meia and asks, "Meia, how is it there?"

"The men are all captured."

"Throw them out."

"Roger."

Parfet asks, "Vice-captain, you can read this?"

Ezra says, "Nothing less from our elite one!"

Parfet says, "Shoot, and I made this too…"

Meanwhile Hibiki is running from Dita saying, "I don't want my guts eaten up!"

Dita says, "Hey, Mr. Alien! Let's just sit and talk!"

"Women are scary!"

On the command bridge of the new section

"The Mejale ship approaching the old segment!"

"Data is being transferred!"

"They've started the take over, huh? Prepare to fire the space torpedo Muramasa!"

"Impossible! Are you going to destroy the old segment?"

The general says, "If it is to fall into pirate hands, I'll get rid of it with my own hands…"

Hibiki runs past some nails and his bag catches on them. He snaps the strap and keeps running saying, "You sure are persistent, woman!"

Dita asks while snapping pictures, "Hey, why are you running away? I belong to a peaceful race!"

Hibiki says, "I don't get what she's saying!"

Duero opens a locker, pulls a lab coat out, and pulls it on. A female guard says, "Don't get out of line. Get in the capsule!"

Duero says, "I'll go later." "You can't just do what you want. I'll shoot if you disobey."

Duero says, "No need to worry. I'm a doctor!"

Escape capsules launch and fly toward the new section.

"Escape pods have been launched from the old segment."

The general asks, "Is that their way of pitying us?"

"Why don't we ask for a compromise?"

The commander just asks, "Isn't the Muramasa ready yet?"

"Minister. Determining coordinates of target!"

Jura says, "I was looking forward to a big one…but it's all junk!"

Meia says, "Jura! I'm going to look for Dita. Come with me."

Jura says, "Sheesh, that's why I didn't want to bring along a trainee!"

Meia says, "We're short enough on people as it is. If you objected, you should have said so earlier."

Jura says, "I know… Sheesh…you want me to go, right?"

Suddenly a missile lowers from the new section.

Ezra says, "Oh my…a missile has locked on to us."

BC says, "What? Parfet, can you move the ship?"

"That's impossible! The engine's still dead!"

"Captain!"

"I'm monitoring it from here. Loosing the loot is a shame…but let's get out of here!"

"Roger!"

"Meia, did you copy?"

"I've lost Dita. I'll rendezvous as soon as I find her, so go ahead…"

Kagen hears Hibiki yell, "Stay away! Don't touch me!"

Dita says, "Why?"

Kagen asks, "Does Dita have red hair?"

Meia says, "Yes, Why?"

Kagen chuckles and says, "Look down there."

Meia does and says, "Dita!"

Jura says, "Look, she's chasing a man."

Kagen says, "I can get you down there fast if you want, but you'll have to trust me."

Meia sighs and says, "Do it."

Kagen sweeps her up and jumps down at least a floor at a time until they are level with Hibiki and Dita. Then Kagen falls to his knees.

Meia jumps from his arms and asks, "Are you ok?"

Kagen says, "Don't worry about me just go and get Dita before it is too late. I'll be fine."

Duero finishes treating the injured women and seals the last bandage with his thumb saying, "That should do it."

Barnette asks, "W-What? You see something interesting?"

"Yes, I do."

"Don't expect thanks."

"That's fine. Well, I guess I'll go now, too."

Paiway writes in her notepad and says, "He touched 5 girls!"

Then the pirates fire at the new section.

"Starboard control has been lost!"

"The pirate ship is approaching the old segment!"

The general asks, "And the Muramasa?"

"Still charging fuel!"

The general says, "It has more than enough fuel. Target the old segment of the Ikazuchi and fire!"

The 2 missiles launch from the new section.

The pirate ship docks with the old segment.

"Starting crew collection."

"300 seconds until missile arrival."

"BC!"

"All crew other than me have escaped. Four in Meia's team haven't returned."

"Four?"

"I'll explain later."

"Ok we'll let them come back on the Dreads. You should return."

"Roger."

Hibiki climbs through a hole and Dita tries to follow but is stopped when Meia tackles her and says, "Dita!"

Dita says, "Oh, Leader!"

"What are you doing? Don't act independently from the team!"

"I'm sorry…"

"150 seconds until arrival."

The pirate ship undocks and starts to move away.

BC keys her comm. and says, "Meia, where are you?"

"All four are all right. We'll leave now on the dreads."

Kagen has climbed into his Vanguard and starts it up saying, "I can't believe it is still standing."

Hibiki climbs out of the hole and looks for his Vanguard saying, "My Van-type… there it is! We did it, partner!"

He gets in and closes the cockpit saying, "All right, let's get out of here! But…how does this thing move?"

Kagen's Vanguard is booted up and he tries to use his boosters to lift off and fly out but then says, "No wonder it was still standing! It is still locked in place!"

He pulls out his sword and starts hacking at the restraints. "Damn it!"

"25 seconds until arrival!"

"We can't avoid a direct hit!"

Magno says, "Hit or miss, either way it was destined."

Meia and Jura immediately lift off and turn to go out.

Meia says, "Dita!"

Dita tries to break free but she can't. Dita says, "I'm stuck and can't get out!"

"13 seconds left!"

Hibiki shouts, "Move, Move!"

Meia says, "Dita!"

Jura says, "We can't wait!"

Dita screams, "Someone, help me!"

Kagen finally breaks free and flies over and starts trying to hack Dita free. The Peksis glows right before the missile hit.

"We're losing mass!"

The general says, "We taught you a lesson, women!"

Suddenly all of both ships are sucked in and disappear entirely.

Hibiki wakes up and sees a blue crystalline entity and asks, "W-What the hell are you?"

Then Hibiki, Dita, Jura, Kagen, and Meia fall are sucked into the Paksis.

I am stopping this chapter here because that is where the first episode ends.

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an idiot and not review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them.


	2. Transformations

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. All I own is my creative talent and my character.

Note: "speaking parts" & 'thinking parts'

Hibiki is pushing through a crowd of people trying to reach the light on the horizon.

He says,

"Just a bit more…one heedful…no, if just a little bit…when height changes…I should be able to see completely different scenery."

Hibiki finally gets to a point where he can't push his way forward and thrusts out his hand in a futile attempt to reach it.

Suddenly the people are gone as crystals thrust up from the ground. They each look like they contain one of the women he had seen. Hibiki remembers Dita as he stares at the crystal that contains her. He then walks around and says,

"Don't get in my way!" He reaches out again and puts his hand on the ledge. He says,

"It's just a little more…just a little bit…" He pulls himself to the top and sees Kagen already there.

Kagen points to the missiles and then to the crystalline robot as it fires off two blasts that incinerates the 2 missiles.

In the real world

Suddenly a wormhole opens and the two ships emerge completely intact.

Magno says, "It doesn't look like the afterlife…what happened?

Amarone says, "I'll check right now."

"W-What's this?"

Suddenly crystals shoot out from the old section and grab the female pirate ship.

Magno ask, "What's going on? Is the crystal trying to eat this ship?"

Back in the Vanguard bay

Jura and Meia are the first ones to wake up. Meia says, "Jura…" Meia checks her head then says, "Dita?"

Dita waves and says, "Y-e-s? Over here…something went beep and then whoosh! Alien power is amazing!"

Meia stands up fully and looks around. She realizes that she is looking for Kagen. She quickly stops looking and sees him lying there about 30 feet away from her.

Kagen wakes up as he feels her eyes on him and says, "Is there any particular reason you are watching me wake up?"

Jura hears Kagen and immediately points her ring at him before remembering that he had joined them.

Meia says, "I guess that you are wondering what our names are?" Kagen says, "I think I have it figured out. You are Meia. The redhead over there is Dita, and the blonde is Jura."

Meia asks, "How did you know?" Kagen says, "You were calling each other by name and I had already established the fact that Dita has red hair." Meia says, "And I thought that all men were stupid."

The ship is repairing itself with debris that was sucked in with the ship's wormhole. The crystals continue to bring the two ships together.

Magno asks, "Gascoigne, can you cut us off?"

Gascoigne replies, "Not with the laser beam. If we don't hurry, this place'll get swallowed up, too."

BC says, "The corrosion has spread throughout the ship."

Parfet says, "The engine's dead, too. It won't move."

Magno says, "So we have to remove it from the source. I'm going up. BC, Parfet! Come with me!"

"Roger." "Roger!"

A shuttle launches from the pirate ship and flies to the old section hanger bay.

The door opens and Magno says, "This is another amazing thing…"

Meia says, "I'm sorry, Captain. Making you come all the way up…"

Magno says, "You don't need to apologize. I just wanted to see it with my own eyes."

Magno sees Kagen and Meia says, "That is the man who has sworn himself to us."

Kagen says, "Hi, my name is Kagen Furystorm. What's yours? Or do you wish to tell me, Magno Vivan? I'd swear my oath again if I wasn't tired."

Magno says, "I see my reputation proceeds me." Magno looks at the other man. Meia says, "This is the man Dita was chasing."

Kagen says, "His name is Hibiki Tokai. He actually believes that you are going to eat him. Actually, I don't think that I should be not handcuffed around him just yet. I don't want to spoil your reputation. If I say anything vulgar then just ignore it. I say that stuff when someone tries to intimidate me."

Meia nods to a security member and they loosely attach handcuffs to him and Hibiki. Kagen says, "I think I'll carry him for you sense he is asleep."

Meia asks, "How are you going to do that one-handed?"

Kagen scoops Hibiki up and walks towards the brig.

Hibiki is floating in an abyss. Hi-type #6's voice asks, "What are you?"

Hibiki replies, "Me? I'm Hibiki…"

The voice of Dita asks, "Hibiki…the term for this organic being or a personal name?"

Jura's voice asks, "Why are you here?"

Hi-type #6's voice says, "Is your objective from instinct or responsibility?"

Hibiki says, "No! I was just sick of it!"

(Flashback)

"I wanted to escape a life of being mocked…just because of how I look or where I work!"

(end Flashback)

Hi-type #6's voice says, "Unable to comprehend."

Dita's voice asks, "What is "Hibiki"?"

Hibiki says, "Hard to answer "what" I am…"

Dita's voice asks, "Why do…"

Jura's voice asks, "…you exist?"

Meia's voice asks, "Your…proof that you are you. What is it?"

Hibiki says, "Proof? Can't you see it by just looking at me?"

Hi-type #6's voice says, "That answer is primal…3-dimensional…"

Hibiki asks, "W-Wait a minute…what are you? Where are we? Wait, What should I do? I…I…"

Hibiki wakes up and smacks his head on some boxes as he tries to sit up.

Hibiki says, "Ow…Huh? Man…looks like I'm back in prison."

Duero says, "Looks like you've come to."

Hibiki asks, "Who?"

Kagen says, "His name is Duero Mcfile, he is a doctor. Duero, this is Hibiki Tokai, not your everyday third class citizen."

Pyoro wakes up and says, "Beep…Beep. Hmm? Pyoro! Hmm? Where is this? Who am I?"

Kagen says, "Oh and don't bother asking me. I can't hack us out of here because I'm on the inside and I already shorted Pyoro's security system. It looks like I deleted some other stuff by accident. Opps."

Bart finally decides to come out of his hiding place.

Bart says, "I'm sure in a big mess now…what happened to this ship?" Suddenly a huge crystal falls about 2 foot away from him.

Bart says, "D-Dammit, what is this? Don't surprise me!" He starts to crawl away and looks up… right into Meia's laser ring. Bart says, "O-Oh, hello…"

"Wow, Ms. Gasco…we're now connected from the inside, too!"

"Sheesh…I didn't think Paksis was such an amazing energetic force…And it's not Gasco. It's Gascoigne!"

"Just as I thought! It's linked down to our core area! Search for a route! Insert Linestar Particles into the main cable over there! Just make it so that we can control this thing!"

Barnette bangs on the window saying, "Paiway, Paiway, Let me out of here! It's cold!"

Paiway responds, "Not till the male germs are gone!" "Paiway!" "And so, even in this time of crisis, the super idol Paiway…"

Pyoro says, "P-Pyoro?"

Hibiki says, "Here, I'll fix you up…"

Pyoro says, "Don't make fun of me! I'm not broken!"

Hibiki says, "No matter how…W-Woman! What do you plan to do by sticking us in here?"

BC says, "This is the safest place, considering the situation."

Hibiki says, "You say that, But you're gonna eat my innards."

BC says raising an eyebrow, "Eat your innards?" The guards start laughing and say,

"He really believes it!"

BC says, "I want to ask you a few things first. Come with me."

As they are walking Hibiki gets curious about the women guarding him. He mumbles, "What's in there?"

He pokes the girl in front of him in the butt.

She immediately says, "Pervert!" and slaps him really, really hard leaving a red mark in the shape of her hand.

Hibiki says,

"Jeez, what was that for?" Pyoro says,

"It was because you were being rude to a lady." Hibiki says,

"Don't say things that don't make sense!"

BC asks, "What, another one?"

Meia says, "Yes, he was hiding in the platform."

Bart says, "Hey, comrades. I'm glad to see you."

Magno says, "Oh my. I came to see the prisoners, but they are all kids!"

Kagen says, "Yeah, compared to you."

Pyoro hops over to Magno saying, "Hey. Hey. Interrogation time! I'll tell you everything!"

Kagen says, "He knows nothing, I accidentally shorted some of his memory."

Magno says, "Oh, how nostalgic! A navi-robot. There's still a functioning one I see."

Duero asks, "What do you mean?"

Hibiki says, "This is a man's ship!"

Magno says, "But it was a colonization ship before that." All the guys are shocked except Kagen.

Magno says, "Oh, you don't know anything do you? This is one of the many ships that left a planet called Earth. Of course that was before this section was cut off. Your

cowardly grandfathers took it from us and escaped."

Pyoro says, "They overhauled an old battle ship with residential quarters."

Kagen says, "I was one of the people who helped repair this ship so I knew that already."

Magno says, "And now we are unexpectedly back on that battleship. We'll take this ship since it is our business…but the problem is what to do with all of you."

Meia says, "Let's get rid of them. The situation is unstable enough."

Magno says, "No need to rush. We'll carefully consider how we want to cook them up."

Hibiki says, "So they are going to eat us…"

Ezra says, "Oh no, none of them match. I don't understand."

Dita says, "You don't understand? It is an amazing thing to come across an alien!"

"But it is amazing. We thought Paksis was just an energy source…but it revamped the entire ship!"

"Revamped, huh? If I get abducted… Ezra what's wrong… A fever?"

"Oh no, I'm fine…I was just remembering everyone…"

"That's true…we left behind all our veterans at the base."

"I hope we get to go back soon. What?"

Dita says, "There! There! Over there!"

Ezra says, "Where? Oh no, what is that?"

Dita excitedly says,

"It has to be a UFO of course!"

Magno says, "So that long haired boy is a doctor, and the short one…"

Meia says, "…is an attacker."

Hibiki stands up and says, "Wait a minute! I'm…"

Bart elbows him in the stomach before he can say anything else.

Hibiki looks at Bart and says, "Damn you…"

Meia says, "I saw him climbing into an enemy powered suit."

Magno says, "I see…"

Hibiki says, "W-Wait a min…" Then a comm. screen opens and someone says,

"Something is approaching us!"

BC asks, "Male reinforcements?"

"Actually…"

"It's a UFO!"

Kagen says, "Of course it is a UFO. It flies and hasn't been identified yet. So that makes it an Unidentified Flying Object, a UFO."

The enemies attack.

"They've commenced attack!"

"The aliens are upset!"

Hibiki asks, "What is it now?"

The enemy's attack continues. Magno drops her bowl of jello and says,

"Oh, my snack…" Meia says,

"The Dreads are going out." BC activates her communicator and says,

"Parfet, can we move?" Parfet says,

"It's impossible! I can't control it! The only thing that's barely operating is auto-defense!"

As Meia runs to the Hangar she activates her communicator asking,

"Barnette, where are you?"

"Paiway has locked me in and I can't get out…"

"Ms. Gasco, What about you?"

"The Dreads have been swallowed up by Paksis. Sorry, but we'll be heading up there, too."

"Got it."

"And it's not Gasco. It's Gascoigne!"

"Jura! Dita! Where are you?"

"I'm heading towards the platform now." Jura says,

"Are these really ours?" Dita says,

"Wow!" As Meia activates her Dread she says,

"The system hasn't changed too much…How about you?" Jura says,

"It looks like it can fly." Dita says,

"I'm sure that they've been powered up! I'm so excited!" Meia says,

"Just don't go out of your league. Got that?" Both Dita and Jura say,

"Roger!"

The Dreads launch. Dita flies around for a few minutes getting shot at saying,

"I'm from a peaceful race! Listen to what I have to say!" Dita blasts past Jura. Jura says,

"Dita, they're all enemies…But was she that good a pilot?"

Meia destroys a few enemies with her blasters but is forced to fly through the explosion.

Meia asks, "What's with this response?" Jura says,

"It sure is an unknown enemy. It isn't men." Dita says,

"I know! Those are evil aliens!" Meia says,

"These are…"

The enemy container moves forward and throws 2 more cubes of enemies out into battle. Meia says,

"What is that system? Are they really aliens?"

"Crew has completed the move."

"Where is this?"

Magno says, "BC, I'm leaving the Bridge to you."

"Right!"

Suddenly the wall caves in on one of the guards. The other guard runs over saying,

"Hold on! I'll help you!"

Duero says, "Don't move her! Don't worry. I'm a doctor. I just want to see my patient. You, help me."

The guard says, "Right!"

Bart sees the cooperation and starts to make a proposition, saying to Magno,

"It looks like you need our help. It's true that we are enemies. But under these circumstances…survival must come first. Well, you know, I am actually a helmsman."

Magno says, "Oh? You, a helmsman?"

Pyoro says, "Warning! Warning! This guy sounds like bogus!"

Magno says, "You stay quiet."

Pyoro apologizes, "Sorry."

Magno says, "So, what do you want to say?"

Bart says, "Well, right now we can call a cease-fire…and by filling our vacant positions…we can regroup and overcome this crisis. I believe that's wise."

Magno says, "I see…That's not a bad idea."

Meanwhile Kagen has already hacked his cuffs open and runs down the hallway toward the Vanguard bays with guards chasing him just for show. Bart says,

Bart says, "I thank you for your wise decision. So, should we shake on it…"

Magno says, "I have no wish to be chummy. I'll still be treating you as a prisoner."

Bart says, "Understandable…"

Duero says,

"It's impossible here. I'm taking her to sick bay."

"Alright. You come with me to the bridge. BC, take the other attacker to the cargo bay."

"Right."

Kagen gets to the bay and stares at his Vanguard. It is dark green, black, and has Jade eyes.

He snaps out of it and gets in, starting up the systems and launching within seconds.

Meia is the first to see him launch. She thinks, 'I wonder how he got out here. That Vanguard suits him.' She then thinks,

'Why did I think that? He is a man he is the enemy. But he joined us so now he is no longer the enemy.' She gets hit by enemy fire. 'I'll have to think about it later.'

Kagen shows up and says, "Fury, reporting for duty in my Darkstar."

He then pulls a sword out and immediately blasts forward slicing enemies left and right.

The container shoots some metal lines at him but he quickly dodges and backs off saying,

"I can't get close enough."

Then Hibiki blasts past Kagen straight for the container with Dita following. Kagen says,

"The poor fool. I'd better go help him."

The enemies try to stop Hibiki and succeed at doing so. Then the container shoots the metal lines and traps Hibiki and Dita. Hibiki says,

"I won't lose!"

Then him and Dita blow up. Jura says,

"That idiot." Kagen says as he backs off from the container,

"My words exactly." Magno says,

"It looks like a miracle didn't happen."

"All hands, abandon…" Suddenly a huge hand comes out of the flames and crushes the bars. Then the whole body comes out. Meia says,

"What.."

Kagen says,

"…is that?"

Magno says,

"Is that another secret weapon that the men had?"

"Impossible…Is this a miracle?"

Vandread Dita rushes forward and opens the container's mouth and blasts it with its shoulder cannons.

The rest of the enemies go dead. Kagen then starts to destroy every single one of them as he picks up Hibiki's sword that he had gotten knocked out of his hand.

He then quickly demolishes the enemy.

Hibiki finally wakes up and says, "I got here…I finally…"

He notices that he is holding Dita's hand and that Dita is in his lap lying back on him.

He says, "W-What's going on here?"

Dita says, "You're amazing, Mr. Alien…"

Hibiki swallows and says, "Is this my proof of existence?"

I decided to skip some parts because I had to make some room for my character. Hibiki was a stage hog last chapter. So I took the time to make Kagen more important. Sorry, I hated doing it but I had to. These chapters are too long to include everything in detail.

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an idiot and not review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them.


	3. Close calls and no falls

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. All I own is my creative talent and my character.

Note: "speaking parts" & 'thinking parts'

BC starts her report saying, "Our ship has been totally trapped in. The bridge, the cabins and the engine rooms have all been totally consumed. Fortunately the Dread platform and the registering systems are undamaged. Currently, we're cleaning up and installing the database. The growth of the Pexis Plagma seems to have reached the peak at this moment. The bridge slide has pushed out into the ship's garden and has remained in that position. And all other changes in the ship have stopped. Meia."

Meia says, "Yes. The three Dreads that changed by being consumed by the Pexis could not fit onto our platform. So, now we have modified the men's side platform to hold them. I found that this ship has not been used in a long time. And the circuits and cables inside have all fallen apart. Kagen has already started rewiring the Vanguard bay."

BC says, "The problem is our current location. It may be hard to believe, but we are very far from Mejeiru boundaries, and in a totally different galaxy. Time-wise it's a distance of 270 days."

Magno asks, "Why did this thing happen again? So…what about the enemy's information?"

Meia says, "Yes. We were short on hands, so we had volunteers to carry out the investigation."

Magno asks, "Volun…teers?"

Dita's Dread speeds over to the wreckage

Dita says, "Aahhh! This is great! Hey is that an Adamski type? Hey hey, are you looking?"

Gascoigne sighs and Kagen whispers to her, "Don't pay attention to her."

Amarone asks, "Are you alright?"

Ezra says, "It's probably fine. Thanks."

Belvedere says, "Hey, turn on the air conditioner! It is already 28 degrees!"

An engineer says, "Don't ask for so much luxury! It's over 30 degrees in here!"

Another engineer says, "No response here. How 'bout you, Parfet?"

Parfet says, "What an old system, Is this a prototype? It's not surprising that it burst open."

Another engineer says, "Hey, hurry up and give me a hand here."

Pyoro struggles and says, "Hey! Don't touch me! You!"

The engineer says, "Hold still! I can't extract the data like this."

On a temporary elevator

Paiway says, "Thus, even though the Magno family captured the enemy ship, they had problem after problem."

Someone on a certain floor says, "Pai, help out if you are free."

Paiway stubbornly says, "I am not free."

Barnette says, "Wait! We're getting on."

Paiway says, "Huh?"

Barnette says as she puts her bags down, "You're playing around again."

Paiway says, "Moving out. Moving out. Moving out. It's a good thing our room is safe. Ribbit!"

Jura says, "I'm kind of irritated."

Barnette says, "It's so hot! What's this rope for?"

Paiway replies, "This elevator is still under construction -ribbit. It might get stuck. Bye!" The rope starts pulling her up.

Jura says, "H…hey! Wait! You're joking right?"

Barnette says, "Pai!" Then they both look at each other worried.

In the brig

Hibiki says, "Damn! What are you…" Water hits him in the face shutting him up. The women continue spraying the men down with hoses.

Magno says while watching it on a vid screen, "Well, then, these guys are next huh?"

BC says, "We should use them until we figure out this ship's systems."

Magno says, "Yes. I've never seen something like this before. It's as if this ship had its own will. It makes me shiver."

After the men have dried of and redressed

Bart brags saying, "Damn! Was I shivering! Our ally was going down one by one, and when I came to, I was alone. But I thought, 'It's easy to die here. But it's my duty to survive and, someday, get back this ship from the women!' Fortunately I met two comrades. How 'bout it? Let's cooperate and… I got an idea!"

Hibiki says to himself, "Damn… I thought I changed…Is this it? After all? But what…"

Bart asks, "…was that? Where did you get that Bangata? Why do you have to 'unite' with women?"

Hibiki is furious and says, "How the hell should I know? And you! You hit me before, right?"

Bart quickly says, "Hey, don't get angry! I did it all for you."

Hibiki says, "You're really full of hot air! And it's hot enough already!"

Duero says, "It's anxiety. He's trying to distract the mind by talking. Forgive him."

Bart says, "You're sharp. A special student indeed. So how 'bout it? With my tongue and your brains, we can easily take care of these women…"

BC asks, "So what's going to happen?"

Bart says, "Ah…no… it's an inside chat."

BC says, "I would really like to hear more about it. Come with me."

Bart nervously laughs and says, "If it's just a conversation, I'll be happy to oblige."

Back at the wreckage

Gascoigne says, "More than just a space ship, it looks like a huge factory." Kagen is busy looking for a data base.

Dita says, "Ah! This is great! Lookie! Lookie!"

Magno says, "So? Did you find any clues?"

Gascoigne says, "We're looking for the database, but it is just too big."

Dita asks, "Hey, hey! Can I go over there?"

Gascoigne irritated says, "No! We're working!" She flicks her finger off Dita's facemask making her tumble toward Kagen.

Dita says, "Stop me!" Kagen reaches up and catches her by the leg with one arm while he continues searching.

Magno says, "What is it?"

BC says, "I've brought the navigator."

Magno says, "I'm coming up now. Please continue, Gascoigne."

Gascoigne says, "Yes."

Magno's chair wheels itself to her place on the bridge.

Bart says, "H…how do you do? Did you want me for anything?"

Magno says, "Yes. It's that. It's not moving at all. What did you do?"

Bart says, "That's not surprising. Oh well. Let me show you."

BC deactivates his cuffs and he starts walking to the navigation pool saying,

"Ahem, as you can see, this is a man's ship, Thus it can only be moved by men. Fortunately, because I am aboard, you can all be at ease. In other words, I am a necessary person for you or…" The Navigation pool sucks him in cutting his speech off.

Magno says, "I really don't understand this system."

Bart says, "Hehe. This is about right. Wa…wait…" The ship's engines ignite and The Nirvana blasts off away from the wreckage search crew. The gyro stabilizers can't keep up with the forward motion causing everything to move back.

Barnette and Jura in the elevator get tossed around with their stuff as the elevator gets stuck.

Magno says, "What's going on, all of a sudden!"

Belvedere says, "The system just started moving suddenly!"

Amarone says, "I am trying to find out the destination coordinates!"

Magno says, "You! What did you do?"

Bart says, "Please wait! I'll take care of this right away…"

Meanwhile Kagen found the database hacked into it and copied all the files to a memory chip that ejected into Gascoigne's hand.

Gascoigne says, "Data has been copied. Boss?"

Kagen quickly copies two more copies and gives one to Dita.

Dita says, "Huh?"

Meanwhile Ezra is trying to contact them saying, "Gasco-san? Dita? Please respond!"

BC says, "Fire the markers!"

Belvedere says, "Roger."

Ezra says, "Gasco…" and passes out on her control panel.

BC sees this and asks, "Ezra! What's wrong?"

Hibiki is in a dream

Hibiki says, "Who are you? What do you want me to do? What's with that big robot? Did you make that? What's going to happen to me?" The Pexis shocks him sending him into a flashback.

(Flashback)

He sees his grandpa farming.

His grandpa says, "Hibiki."

"Grandpa."

"Go to the city, Hibiki."

"W…why?"

"To find out more about yourself."

"I already know enough."

"No you don't. Your companions are the ones who will be your reflection."

"Meet people, get companions. To find out about yourself.

(Flashback ends)

Hibiki says, "Grandpa…" he then opens his eyes to see Duero pressing his forehead to his. Hibiki jumps back and says, "Ah! Wh…what are you doing?"

Duero says, "I was just checking your temperature."

Hibiki says, "I…I'm ok. There's nothing wrong with me."

Duero says, "You were muttering…about Grandpa."

Hibiki says, "Grandpa is Grandpa. He's the one who raised me."

Duero says, "Hmm…that's strange, I can imagine a first-generation man making contact with a third class citizen."

BC says, "Duero-kun, was it? It's your turn now. Come with me."

Duero nods to her in agreement.

In Engineering

"Crystal reaction 45 down!"

"Ship's internal temperature increased by 3 degrees."

Parfet asks, "What's happening? I don't know where to start. Somehow… How's it going over there?"

"Hmmm…"

Parfet asks, "What's 'hmm' supposed to mean? It hurts…"

"right?"

Pyoro is lying on his side rocking back and forth saying, "I am sick…I am sick…I am sick…"

"Sick?"

In the Infirmary

BC says, "She is running a temperature. Take a look."

Duero says, "That's funny I heard that women's medical technology was advanced."

BC says, "Hmph. As expected from an elite, trying to draw hints from every word. Fine. Right now 90 of the ship is out of our control. The medical system is included in that. Is that enough?"

Duero says, "I'll take a look at the patient."

Back at the Wreckage

Dita says, "Huuuh?"

Gascoigne says, "How is it?"

"I can't see anything besides markers." Dita replies.

Gascoigne says, "Something definitely happened."

Kagen says, "I think we should get out of here. I'm reading activity in the machinery around us."

As they start to leave the ship shoots some lines and traps Gascoigne and barely misses Kagen.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Nirvana

Amarone says, "Nebula ahead!"

Belvedere says, "I can't gain control!"

Magno says, "Damn. Thanks a lot."

Meia reports in saying, "This is Meia. The Dreads can't launch. If it goes on like this, Dita and Gasco will…"

Another window cuts Meia off and Barnette says, "We're stuck in the elevator!"

Jura says, "Somebody help us!"

Bart sees the nebula and says, "Are we going to hit that! No! Stop it! Stoooopppp!"

Duero is examining Ezra and the power goes out. Duero snatches the communicator from a nearby guard and says, "Engine room! There is a patient here. Give power supply priority to the infirmary."

Parfet says, "Who is this, speaking like that? If I could read the men's language, I could do it right away!"

Duero says, "I guess I can read it."

BC says, "Very well."

Bart is getting hit by chunks of ice and says, "Ouch! Put up a barrier at least! Dammit!"

Duero arrives at the engine room.

An engineer says, "Hmm? Ah! A man!"

Parfet says, "Over here. I was trying to find out the Pexis' condition, but I don't understand this data at all."

Duero asks, "Automatic Unit 6. Why this?"

Parfet says, "I don't know why but the Pexis and its frequencies are linked. So, that is why I thought it could be used as a sensor."

Duero says, "I see."

Parfet says, "Well?"

Duero says, "There is an increase in impurities in the command center interior. It seems to be a repelling reaction to the sudden change…"

Parfet says, "Originally, it was a system that was used to use the energy produced when the crystal glows…I've never seen this kind of reaction before."

Duero asks, "Could it be an effect of the two ships merging?"

Parfet says, "Probably. Can you do anything?"

Duero says, "Sorry, but I'm not engine room staff."

Parfet says, "What are you saying? Anything that moves is alive. I think that. Isn't it a doctor's job to cure anything that's alive? Am I not correct?"

Duero says, "You say interesting things." He then takes his lab coat off.

The Nirvana settles into a stream of ice.

Amarone says, "The ship has completely stopped."

Magno says, "It's a good thing that it stopped, but of all places, here? Eh?"

Belvedere says, "Captain!"

Magno says, "Hmm?"

Belvedere says, "A part of the ship has started changing again."

Duero says, "The numbers on the ship have started to change."

Parfet says, "Here too. What is it all of a sudden?"

Pyoro suddenly shakes the wires off and says, "Aaaah…I feel much better –pyoro."

Parfet asks, "What's with him?"

Duero says, "It seems to be related to the constitution of this nebula."

Parfet hits her hand and says, "That's it! It was trying to release the impurities that had been collected."

Duero says, "Hmmph. Interesting. It's definitely like a living thing."

BC calls in and says, "Boss, I have a suggestion."

Magno says, "What is it?"

BC says, "From my investigation of the ship's interior, I've found out that the man's Vanguards can launch."

"So? Kagen is already out there."

"I was thinking of using the other one to search for the Dita, Gascoigne, and Kagen."

"Very well. Do it."

"Yes."

"By the way, what are you doing over there?"

"It's my job to assist you. Well, then."

Back at the wreckage

Dita shoots her suit's built in laser at the bars. She says, "It isn't working at all."

Gascoigne says, "To think that I would make such a ridiculous mistake."

Dita says, "Wait, I'll get some tools from the Dread!"

Kagen says, "No, you just get to the ship and bring help. I doubt that anything in the Dread could cut through this anyway. I'll stay and try to help Gascoigne."

Gascoigne says, "He is right. Get that data to the ship."

Dita says, "I understand. I'll be right back so wait!"

As she leaves the cubes start to move.

Kagen grabs a piece of wreckage that is long and sharp, he then fades into the shadows.

Gascoigne says, "Shit! What a persistent bunch!"

Meanwhile back in the ship's brig

Hibiki is lying on his back with just a loincloth on. He says, "…hot…"

BC says, "Oya, oya. You look great."

Hibiki says, "What is it? Is it my turn now?"

BC says, "Not at all. I just want to ask you for something."

Hibiki says, "A request?"

BC says, "I'll be honest. We left 3 people behind. We want you to go and look for them."

Hibiki says, "Huh! Why should I help you guys?"

BC says, "Now isn't the time to argue about men and women. You've seen it too right? The unknown enemy. You were able to defeat those fearful enemies so easily, so I thought…I've heard that it's common sense among men for the strong to help out the weak."

Hibiki sits up and says, "Fine. OK! I've already shown you how pathetic I am. But this is it. I won't ever give in to threats again."

BC says, "I never thought of it as a threat."

Duero says, "Damn. The supply and engine room's balance is bad."

Parfet says, "It's because there aren't enough link routes."

"But we can't overload it anymore."

"Don't give up! There has to be a solution."

"A detour. We can lead it through a route that isn't overloaded."

"A bypass! That's it! You can be a good engineer!" She says as she pats him on the shoulder.

Parfet then says, "Everyone on your toes now! Listen!"

Belvedere says, "Something's approaching!"

Amarone says, "An iceberg the size of an asteroid is approaching."

Magno says, "You heard it! Do something!"

Bart just says, "Don't come! Do something!"

Dita is flying back to the Nirvana with two cubes shooting up her tail.

Dita says, "Ahhh! No!"

Gascoigne sees the fight and says, "What is this? To think it can regenerate from that state…Heh…heh…am I food too?"

Dita is getting shot up and says, "Ah! I hate persistent aliens!" suddenly her radar beeps and show another blip ahead of her.

Dita says, "Ah…up ahead too!" Then she gets hit again from behind and she accidentally squeezes her controls, firing her cannons. They hit something and it explodes.

Dita looks up and sees that she just shot Hibiki.

Hibiki says, "Hey! Is this how you treat someone who came for you!"

Dita says, "Mr. Alien!"

Hibiki stops and tries to get away.

Dita says, "You came to save Dita! You really are a good Alien!"

Hibiki says, "No! Noooooooo!"

They combine and Dita says, "What is this? This is cool!"

Hibiki says, "Hey, don't move around!"

Dita looks at him and says, "Dita believed that Mr. Alien would definitely come to save me!"

Hibiki says, "I didn't come to save you," he looks away from her and continues "I just came to look for you."

Dita says, "Thank you."

The machine starts to cut away the bars.

Gascoigne says, "You're pretty skillful. I almost want you to be one of my crew."

She then sees Kagen slowly floating over to the top of the machine and removing one of the panels then starting to hack into it. She thinks, 'Ok so he will stop it if it makes a move to hurt me. Good, let it do the work.'

It then reaches for her pace plate and Kagen takes control and uses the machine to cut her free. Gascoigne says, "I'm free. Let's get out of here!"

Kagen says, "If I let go it will attack us. Go! I'll hold it here as long as I can." As he says that the machine starts trying to buck him off and take control.

Gascoigne quickly boosts herself out of the wreckage. She sees the big blue mech and says to Dita and Hibiki, "Hey, get in there quick! He will need your help!"

Hibiki asks, "He?"

Dita says, "Kagen must be still in there! Let's go!"

Hibiki says, "Ok." The mech quickly pulls the wreckage open and Gascoigne says to Kagen, "Get off that thing! They'll cover it!"

Kagen boosts away just before the giant hand crushes down on the machine. He opens a comm. window to Hibiki and Dita and says, "Thanks. Interesting cockpit design. Must be uncomfortable for Hibiki though."

Dita looks at Hibiki and asks, "Is it uncomfortable?"

Hibiki says nothing but blushes.

Parfet says, "I somehow secured the bypass until #36. How is it over there?"

Duero says, "It is impossible to push it anymore here. We have to do it with what we have."

"Impossible! If we make a mistake, the balance would break down!"

"Do you know what a doctor does in this case?"

"Eh?"

"Believe in the patient."

She nods in agreement.

Belvedere says, "Iceberg is closing in! Pexis isn't responding! I can't control it!"

Amarone says, "Distance 12,000!"

Suddenly the captain's fan cuts back on.

Belvedere says, "The controls came back!"

Pyoro jumps up and says, "I am back now!"

Parfet says, "We did it! We did it! We did it!" then she gives Duero a high five. And their hands don't separate for a long minute.

Magno says, "Hey! Brother! Turn!"

Bart says, "It's too late now!"

All of a sudden the iceberg falls to pieces around the Nirvana as the dust settles they see the Vandread.

Bart says, "Did I finally die…or not…? Cher. Him again."

Hibiki says, "For some reason, I'm really exhausted…"

Dita starts bouncing up and down on Hibiki's lap and says, "Hey, isn't this cool?"

Kagen says, "I think Hibiki wants you to quit bouncing on his lap. It might just hurt him."

Dita immediately stops and looks at Hibiki. She sees his face grey and see quickly flies the Vandread back to The Nirvana.

BC starts a ship-wide comm. cast and says, "After discussing with the Captain, it's been decided to inform the crew of the situation we're in. As a result of analyzing fragments of our enemies, we have figured out a part of what the enemy is. Take a look at the image. This is the home planet of the enemies. The location of the planet is unknown, but it seems that they have quite a large military force."

Parfet says, "What a strange planet."

Pyoro says, "Right."

BC continues saying, "We have entered the enemy's territory, and are being attacked as invaders. In our course to return to the Mejeiru system, we expect another battle with the enemies for the same reason. The reason is because we found out that the enemies are executing a 'mowing down' command on Mejeiru and the men's planet, Taraaku. In other words, they are planning to destroy our planets for some obscure reason."

Magno says, "We are pirates. We don't have a duty towards Mejeiru or Taraaku. However, it's not fun to lose our 'customers' to some unknown aliens. Therefore, we will return to our home planet before the enemy does, and inform them of this incoming danger. To do that, we must accept the men as part of our crew."

Both Belvedere and Amarone say, "EHHH?"

Bart says, "Heh…you finally understood…"

Magno continues saying, "This ship and that big robot… there are many things I don't understand…But we must learn to understand them one by one during our journey. I hope for the full cooperation of the entire crew. That is all."

The bridge door opens and Ezra is walked in by Duero. Ezra says, "I'm sorry. I'll return to my position."

BC asks, "Did you find the reason for her temperature?"

Ezra says, "Eh…that is…"

Duero says, "There is a parasite residing in this patient."

Magno says, "Eh?"

Ezra says, "That's not it! I…am pregnant."

Amarone says, "Eh? Ezra, when did you become a Fama?"

Belvedere asks, "Who's the Oma?"

Bart says, "I thought you make babies in factories."

Duero says, "I heard that women make clones within their bodies."

Ezra says, "S…sorry Captain. I was going to tell you after this mission…"

Magno smiles and says, "There's nothing to apologize about, Ezra. Bring up a good child."

Meanwhile back in the stuck elevator

Barnette says, "Hey Jura."

Jura says, "Hmm?"

Barnette asks, "When will we be able to get out of here!"

Kagen hears this and says from outside,

"Right now if I have anything to say about it. Move back. I'm cutting through."

Kagen is hanging from a rope that is suspended from the next floor holding a laser cutter at an angle so it won't cut them.

He then proceeds to cut a hole.

When he is finished he calls for more ropes to be thrown down. Hibiki obliges. Kagen says,

"Hand me your stuff first. It will be easier to get it out if you hand it to me. If the elevator moves tell me and I'll get you out quickly."

Barnette is the closest to the hole so she starts handing him the bags and he ties them to the ropes. Then all the stuff is out and Kagen sighs and says, "Now you'll just have to trust me with your lives. No biggie right?"

Barnette says, "That was not funny."

Kagen says, "No it wasn't. Now you will need to grab on to me while I tie the rope to you."

Barnette says, "Jura, you go first."

Kagen says, "That will make it more difficult, but ok."

Jura jumps out and Kagen grabs her hand and she climbs up and holds on to him while he ties her to a rope. And he strainedly says, "Ok Jura, you can let go now. You're choking me." Jura lets go and swings a little. Kagen catches his breath and says, "Ok now for you." Barnette jumps and grabs his arm she climbs up and grabs him by the waist and by a leg. Kagen is shocked at where her hand is right now but realizes that she probably wouldn't know why. So he ties her to a rope and says, "Ok you can let go now."

Barnette seems to hesitate for a second then she lets go and swings to the side a little.

Kagen says, "Hibiki can't lift you so I'm going to climb up and then pull you up."

He climbs up and pulls Barnette up first. When she sees that he did it by himself she thinks, 'He is strong. I'm not exactly a light weight.' Kagen starts talking to her as he pulls Jura up.

He says, "I like your hair. I've always liked that color. I don't know why."

Barnette is shocked that he would compliment her and then she recovers and says, "You do know that I don't care what you say about me don't you?"

Kagen says, "I know. I was just being friendly. You don't have to be hostile with me."

He finishes pulling Jura up and collapses. Barnette runs over to him and checks his vitals.

Then she realizes what she just did and stalks away. Jura watches her walk away and just shrugs and turns to take the last bag from Hibiki who had been pulling up the bags while Kagen was pulling the girls up.

In the infirmary

Kagen wakes up and asks, "Where am I?"

Duero says, "The Infirmary."

Kagen tries to get up but can't. "Why can't I move?"

"Your muscles aren't responding because you over-stressed them. Try not to push your self so hard next time."

"How long until I can move?"

"It could be a day or it could be a week."

"Great, just great, what am I supposed to do till then?"

In Barnette's room

Barnette is lying on her bed thinking. 'Why do I keep thinking of him? He is a man. But he saved me. He even complimented my hair. Aghhhhhhh! Why?' She gets up and goes to the Infirmary.

In the Infirmary

Duero has gone to sleep for the night

Barnette walks in and slaps Kagen 3 times.

She then says, "What have you done to me?"

Kagen says, "Yes, what have I done to you to deserve that?"

Barnette is startled at the question and thinks, 'What has he done to deserve that?' 'Absolutely nothing' says part of her. 'He is a man, which is all that matters.' Says another part of her. 'He saved you. He deserves better.' Says the first part of her.

She then says, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Kagen is startled by the change in mood. He says, "What is bothering you? Is it because I complimented you? I don't really know why I said it."

Barnette says, "But you said it with such sincerity. I felt something when you said it."

Kagen quickly says, "I meant it. I really do like that color."

Barnette then kisses him on the forehead and runs out the door. She thinks, 'Why did I do that? I need to get some sleep so I can think straight.'

Kagen thinks, 'What was that? It felt good whatever it was.' He then goes to sleep.

I'm sorry about the length but I had to start to get more into the Kagen storyline. He has to be more important because he is my character.

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an Idiot and Not Review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them.


	4. Paralyzed But Not Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I did make Kagen and I am ready to cooperate with anyone if they want to put him into another story.

The next morning

Duero walks into the infirmary; he sees that Kagen is sleeping. 'Hmm, as soon as he wakes up he'll get up and try to do something.' Duero prepares a syringe. 'He isn't recovered enough to get up yet. I'd better give him a sleeping dose to keep him asleep.'

Duero walks over and injects Kagen. "That should keep him asleep for a week."

In the women's bathroom

Belvedere says, "Hey, hey, do you know? I heard men have some funny tube stuck between their legs!" Dita hears this and leans closer to listen in.

Some other girl says, "No way! Are you sure it's not antennae?"

"I wonder if it makes it hard to walk…"

"Gross!"

Dita looks up her skirt, and then looks up with a smile.

"It must feel weird!"

A few minutes later in the men's bathroom

Hibiki screams. Dita is kneeling in front of him as he pulls his pants back up quickly. He shouts, "G-Get out!" he then picks her up and drops her outside the door.

Dita asks, "Why, why, why?"

Hibiki says from inside, "Even the stuff that usually comes out won't!"

Dita sighs and says, "I just wanted to know more."

Somewhere else

Parfet and Pyoro and walking the halls looking for people. Well, Parfet is the one walking, Pyoro is hopping. Shouting, "Pyoro!" Parfet stops and says into a speakerphone, "Let's see… We want to get rid of this unfashionable name of Ikazuchi. So I'm looking for a name fitting for this ship! And so…" she then she flashes the tickets and says,

"The person who comes up with the name we use…will get one year's worth of food certificates at the Trapeza!"

Jura asks, "A year's worth?"

Barnette asks, "What's this? Nirvana? Isn't that corny?"

Parfet leans close to Barnette and says, "The commander came up with that."

Barnette asks, "How do we name the ship?"

Parfet says, "You just enter it into Pyoro!"

Jura bewilderedly asks, "Pyoro?"

Pyoro says, "Ms. Parfet gave me that name! Isn't it a good name?"

Jura then says, "Well, I'll say 'Luxury Night'. Thanks for putting it in, Pyoro."

Pyoro asks, "A night of underwear? Lingerie!"

Back in the infirmary

Kagen is snoring softly in a corner bed as Ezra is having her monthly checkup.

Ezra and Duero are looking at a holographic image of her baby using a very advanced ultrasound device. Duero says,

"Such an organ does not exist in a man's body." Ezra says,

"It's called the uterus."

"It's for reproduction? Interesting."

"I wanted a baby. So I got a seed."

"Seed?"

"I get an egg from an ohma…and we splice the genes of the fahma into it…planting it into the uterus. Anyone who wants to be a fahma can be one."

"Can I be one, too?"

"Huh?"

In the message pod bay

BC is preparing the message pods. A view screen opens behind her and the Captain says,

"BC."

BC turns around and says, "The communication pod is ready for launch."

"Why is there an extra one?"

"This one is for Tarak. I thought we needed to inform Tarak of this crisis as well."

"Well alright. Do it."

"Yes, launching now."

BC presses the button and launches the message pods. Soon after they blow up and the enemy flies through the debris cloud.

The Captain says to the whole ship, "All hands, prepare for combat!"

In the lounge Meia asks, "An enemy attack?"

Kagen wakes up and runs to the hangar bay with Duero thinking, 'How can he even move with that dose I gave him? It must be his adrenaline rush, and that will run low probably as soon as he gets to the bay.'

Meia runs up to Dita and asks, "Dita, what are you doing? Board your Dread."

"Mr. Alien already rushed out." She spins around and says, "He's really fast! Zoom!"

Kagen runs up and asks, "He left already?"

Then he starts to collapse as his adrenaline rush runs low. Meia catches him and then helps him over to a seat thinking, 'Why am I helping him?'

Meanwhile outside

Hibiki shouts, "Come on!" as he slices through the first enemy. The other 2 fire at him as he approaches and he dodges their shots and slices one of them.

Then 2 surround him and he looks at both of them trying to decide which one to attack first. The enemy decides for him as they both rush at him at ramming speed trying to crush him in between. Hibiki quickly puts his arms up to guard as both enemy droids crash into him causing an explosion. As the debris field clears they see Hibiki's Vanguard sitting arms and legs crossed. From inside the cockpit Hibiki puts his thumb up and says, "Didja see that, women?"

Then his Vanguard starts cracking heroic poses and Hibiki says, "In the end, you can't live without me!" then he laughs.

Before Hibiki docks Kagen motions Meia over and says in her ear, "I have an idea how to break this habit before it starts being a problem, but I want to see how you handle it first. Your way may be better than mine."

Meia looks oddly at him and then notices that she is staring at him and nods. Hibiki docks and comes out of his cockpit looking triumphant. He then sees Meia looking coldly at him, and he asks, "What? Didja come here to thank me?" Meia says,

"Don't be so conceited. Your solo performance was too dangerous. Next time, act on my orders."

"Don't make me laugh. If you are afraid of danger, you can't be the enemy. Well, don't worry. I'll take care of you with my expertise!"

Kagen thinks, 'Expertise? What expertise? He has flown a few missions and he thinks that he has expertise?'

Meia says, "The weaker the dog, the more it barks."

"That's true. But it is better than no bark at all."

"You're not the one that's great. It's that weapon!"

"What was that, bitch!"

Kagen thinks, 'Ok I'll make sure he pays for that comment.'

"I only spoke the truth."

"You lookin' down on me? Who do you think you are!"

"You're our prisoner!"

"And who were the ones who were saved by a prisoner!"

Meia waves him off and walks over to Kagen as Hibiki walks off to complain to the Captain. Kagen says, "I've figured it out. Send him to Gascoigne, she'll straighten him out. I'll make sure he pays for calling you a bitch."

Meia is startled and thinks, 'Why should he care?' Kagen continues saying, "That was stepping over the line."

She backs up as she sees green flames in his eyes. Kagen calms down and says, "Sorry if I scared you, I got carried away. I promise that I won't hurt him."

Kagen turns away and calls Gascoigne up on the comm. link and says, "Gascoigne, I need to speak to you about something but I can't move. Could you send a hover-cart? I don't want to talk over the link."

Gascoigne says, "Right. One will be there in a few minutes to convey you to the Reg centre." Kagen turns to ask Meia something but she isn't there.

Dita says, "She just left. I don't know where to." Kagen nods and asks, "Then could you help me onto the cart when it comes?"

Dita nods as the cart whooshes right up to Kagen. Dita helps Kagen balance as he gets on the hover-cart. (He is still drugged and is only awake by righteous anger and determination.) Dita pushes the button and the hover-cart speeds away.

On the bridge

Hibiki says, "Like I said…I saved you, so you oughta listen to me! Isn't that how the world goes around?"

Magno says, "How the world turns, huh? So what would you like me to do?"

Hibiki says, "First, do something about that girl! The annoying one that goes alien this, alien that!"

"Oh, Dita…"

"And the creepy one with that weird contraption on her face! Make her quit complaining! She doesn't need to butt in on a man's fight!"

Bart says from the Nav pod, "He's really bad at making a case."

Magno says, "Let's see…" A screen pops up and Meia says into the Captain's earpiece, "Send him to Gascoigne." Magno continues saying, "Then how about working with the Reg crew?"

"Reg crew?"

"It's an amazing job. And it's under a different boss, too."

"A different boss? I'll take it on!"

Magno turns to the vid screen and asks, "Was that all right?

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"Gascoigne will take care of the rest?"

"Yes. Men acting on their own risks damaging the pilot's morale. Out."

"She's still got a square head, as always."

Bart says, "What a mean woman!"

"How long are you going to eavesdrop?"

"Going now!" Bart quickly jumps in the Nav pod and as he switches the ship to auto-pilot says, "Sheesh, why do I get the flak for this?"

He jumps out and says, "I switched to auto-pilot! I'm getting some rest!"

In the Reg centre

Kagen is finishing his special instructions to Gascoigne and then Hibiki walks in the main door and asks, "Is this Reg?"

Kagen says quickly, "And put him in one of those uniforms. He will really hate that." Hibiki looks around and all he sees is girls standing behind their counters wearing the same uniform all smiling.

They all say, "Welcome!" Hibiki is halfway paralyzed and says, "What?"

A few minutes later

Hibiki is wearing the uniform (complete with boobs) and is reciting some lines saying, "W-Welcome. This is our easy-to-read menu…Uh, we recommend the Kamikaze Set. The regular menu…"

Hibiki can't take it anymore and he flings the fake boobs across the room in frustration, saying, "I can't do this!"

The girls say, "But you were doing it!"

"What the hell is this Kamikaze Set? I don't get it at all!" Gascoigne walks in from her meeting with Kagen and says,

"It's a set with enough fuel for one way and a bomb. It was modeled after men."

"S-So you're the boss here? What is this place? You just sit and smile all the time!"

"Seeing friends take off with a smile. That's the most important job at Reg."

"Smile? What part of this is so great? This pisses me off!"

"It's a great job. Pilots aren't all flying by themselves. They can fight because of a lot of help they get. In other words we're stagehands."

"Stagehands?"

"Looks like Reg isn't for you. Come on back."

Kagen thinks, 'I need to go and ask the Doc what he gave me.' He keys the cart and it quickly gets to the sickbay, as it pulls up he is sound asleep his adrenaline rush and determination depleted. Duero thinks, 'He programmed this cart himself. I'd better start replenishing his adrenaline.'

Back at Reg's storeroom

Gascoigne says, "I think I'll ask you to do warehouse inventory. How's that? You get to take care of deadly weapons. Isn't that an amazing job?"

"It's not bad, but it puts me back in a hellhole. I came here because I hated being stuck in dark rooms! And you want me to go back to places like these?"

"Hey, so you are one of us."

While Parfet is searching for people to ask for a name for the ship she stumbles into a men's storeroom filled with food pills.

She says, "What is this?"

Pyoro says, "It's food on Tarak."

"Food? Men's?"

"One tablet assures 30 hours of labor."

"I see…" Dita is walking by and sees the mess. She asks Parfet,

"Have you seen Mr. Alien?"

"I heard he went to Reg."

"Reg? Oh, what's that?"

"I hear this is the alien's food." Dita kneels and picks one up saying,

"Really?" She eats it as Parfet asks, "You're eating it? How is it?"

"I feel sorry he had to eat this stuff…I know!" Dita gets up and starts to leave. Parfet remembers and says,

"Oh, give us a name first!"

"Roswell!"

Back in the Reg

Gascoigne is showing Hibiki a holo-vid of Mejale. Hibiki says, "This is the women's kingdom? Hey, it's pretty gaudy."

"Yeah…Gaudy, beautiful, and clean. But I hated the fact it was all so superficial. Mejale is a county…where everyone is friendly and has a good time. But that's just on the outside. Women have a sense of showing off…and they want their gardens to look better than their neighbor's. They kept using excessive energy because of that…and as a result, one of the units had to be shut down. Our captain, with no place to go, created this pirate fleet for us. There is no men or women for pirates. Your lives were spared. If this was the real Mejale army…you'd be dead before you could bark a single word."

Hibiki gulps at this statement. Gascoigne pushes him through the hologram and says, "Here! Well, you're like us in that you've got nowhere to go, right? The rule here is that you have to work to eat. You're free to bark, but before that…Well, at least work enough to bark."

"But then what do I…" Gascoigne hands him a mop and says, "Smile! Smile!"

"Fine!"

Amarone says, "Enemy ship! Distance 3000Gr! It's moving fast!"

Magno says, "It's rather a hurried one there. How many?"

Ezra says, "Just the one!"

Amarone says, "Distance 2500Gr!"

Magno calls Bart saying, "It's showtime, young man."

Bart wakes up saying, "They really handle people roughly here!"

"Distance, 1800!"

Bart arrives on the bridge saying, "Why is this ship so damn huge?"

Magno says, "Show us something good!"

Bart says, "I'm good at running away!"

Magno says, "I figured that…"

Bart says, "I'll run even to the ends of the universe!"

He then boosts the ship around the enemy and starts to go faster. But the enemy ship goes even faster and gets in front of it again.

Magno asks, "What's going on here?"

Bart tries to pass but the enemy stays in front of him no matter what. The enemy starts to scan the ship.

Amarone says, "The flying object is keeping a set distance from us…and holding that position."

Magno says, "Bart, stay on this course! Meia, launch the Dreads! Prepare for combat!"

Meia says, "Roger!"

Dita is sitting in her Dread patting a box lunch that is in her lap when Meia pops up on a comm. screen saying, "What have you been doing?"

"Meia!"

"This isn't a game! Lateness can be the difference between life and death!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Let's try a formation attack. Be on guard."

"R-Roger!"

Hibiki tries to run out the door saying, "All right, time to go!"

Gascoigne catches him and hold him off the ground saying, "Stagehands don't get up on stage."

"What?"

A Reg member is saying, "Welcome!"

Barnette says, "Can I have the A set?"

"Of course! Would you like a homing missile with that?"

"I don't want to make the ship too heavy…but all right, add it on."

"Thank you very much!"

Gascoigne says, "That's the job of a stagehand…And so…There." She locks him into his seat with a painful looking harness. (At least for guys)

Hibiki asks, "What are you doing?"

"For today, you get to watch what we do. All right?"

In the Reg bay machinery moves in preparation of loading. Someone announces, "Topping gates in operation. Danger. Please do not enter from the gate."

An operator of the machinery says, "The topping for the A set is going in!"

As soon as everything is attached Barnette says, "Barnette, going out!"

From inside the other members of the Reg crew say, "Take care!"

As the Dread team forms up the enemy is scanning them quickly.

Amarone says, "The sphere is still holding position."

Hibiki asks, "Why aren't they attacking us?"

Meia says, "The Dread team's setup is complete."

As she says this the sphere locks on to 4 Dreads; Meia's, Dita's, Jura's, and Barnette's.

The sphere disregards Barnette's dread and starts to move toward the others.

Amarone says, "It's starting to move!"

As it deploys tentacles Kagen's medication starts to wear off and he wakes up.

"Where am I?" Duero looks at him weirdly and says, "That medication was supposed to keep you asleep for a week. I don't understand why it keeps not working."

"Doc, do me a favor and STOP TRYING! I still can't move! The medicine put my body to sleep not my mind. Hurry and give me the anti-sedative so I can get out there. I'm fine, really. Check me over. But do it quickly! I have to get out there fast!" Duero starts his examination of Kagen's health.

As the tentacles solidify into spines Jura asks, "S-Sea urchin? Wait, are we going to fight that thing?"

Meia says, "Calm down, Jura. Team leaders, check your formations. All teams, commence attack!"

"Roger!"

Suddenly all the Dreads boost towards the enemy firing off their arsenals. As they do the sphere starts to spin and the needles start to spin also. Barnette fires some of her missiles, but they harmlessly explode on the needles not even touching the actual sphere. The dreads dodge the needles as they spin trying to strike the Dreads as they get close. Jura says, "No good, Meia. Those needles get in the way."

Dita says, "So they ARE bad aliens!"

BC sits down at her station and says, "They've been observing our actions and analyzing us…Perhaps they wish to eliminate us now."

Ezra says, "We're going to collide!"

Magno says, "Young man!"

Bart says, "I-I know!" He starts to move the ship out of the way but doesn't move it fast enough to avoid the enemy. The enemy's spikes go through the right arm as they go past hurting Bart who is linked to the ship.

Ezra says, "Starboard arm damaged!"

BC says, "Barriers!"

"Enemy turning 180 degrees!"

"Dread force is down to 85!"

Barnette says, "That thing is too fast!"

Dita calls Meia and says, "Meia, let's call Mr. Alien here!"

Both Barnette and Jura say, "Alien?"

Meia says, "No! He's a man! An enemy! Have you forgotten?"

Dita says, "But he's a GOOD alien!"

"I told you not to rely on the strength of others! We'll do this… on our own!"

Duero finally injects Kagen with the anti-sedative and quickly carts him to his Vanguard and says, "You might feel sluggish at first but that will wear off."

Kagen's Vanguard launches as soon as Barnette says, "Ms. Gasco, I need a delivery!"

In the Reg centre an operator says, "Delivery order received! 50 Type B homing missiles! 15 close-range! 750 slime bullets!" The machinery starts to load the Reg pod.

Hibiki is shouting at the view screen saying, "What are you doing out there! No! Not that way!"

Kagen flies up and grabs a tentacle at the base. He pulls and flings it free then he has to duck as a missile almost hits him. Then he pulls another spike free and flies off saying,

"I've got an idea, but I'll need some speed for this." Barnette flies the closest and Kagen takes that as an agreement. He grabs on and uses his boosters to speed both of them up and Kagen says, "Ok now!"

Barnette flies down and around while Kagen still hurtles straight at the spot he pulled the spikes out with the spike extended. About 5 sec before they collide the spikes grow back and stick Kagen on both arms and legs leaving him pinned.

Hibiki says, "Dammit, let me go!"

A Reg member hands Gascoigne a data pad and says, "Manager, here's the list."

The enemy strikes the ship across the top. The impact shakes loose the needles holding Kagen. Kagen says, "Damn it I can't move!" He then notices that he is on top of the Reg pod and that his hand is clenched on the rim. "Why did that hand do that? It won't move now."

Meia says, "I won't lose! I don't need the help of a man!"

Hibiki is struggling trying to get free saying, "Dammit, take this thing off!" suddenly Gascoigne releases the restraint and says, "Come on. I'll show you the work of a stagehand." Kagen shouts, "I've had enough of this! This is the second time today that I've had trouble moving!" As he says that the Reg pod undocks and Kagen's Vanguard's systems start to come back online. "Yes! I'm moving!" Then he realizes that his Vanguard is only moving because the pod is moving. "No wait that is just the pod under me. Dammit move!"

From inside the pod Gascoigne says, "Let's go." Hibiki says, "Y-Yeah!"

The Reg pod moves at an incredible speed and Kagen grabs another needle thinking, 'This time it might just work.' The Reg pod decelerates rapidly, throwing Kagen off with his systems completely restored. The Dreads quickly move under the Reg pod and Gascoigne attaches them and says, "All of you. I'm gonna do this at once! 50 seconds! Begin delivery!" Arms start attaching missiles and other armaments to the Dreads. "15 left!" Hibiki says, "Heads up!" Gascoigne moves the heavily armored portion to cover the Dreads as the sea urchin attacks. Kagen quickly flies back over to the Reg pod as the enemy is attacking only it. It circles around and Kagen grabs a hold of a needle as it passes he pulls out a sword and cuts some needles off just above the base so the urchin can't grow them back. He then gets slammed by a tentacle and floats off with his systems incapacitated again. The urchin attacks the Reg pod again and again. Hibiki asks, "This is the work of a stagehand?" "I told you. The pilot isn't flying all by herself. Delivery complete! Get out there, girls!" Kagen says, "Ahhh!" and boosts again towards the urchin as it attacks the Reg pod once again. He draws his sword and plunges it deep in the urchin's armor then he pulls another sword out of the sheath and says, "You like to be a porcupine? Well here's more needles!" this sword glows green as it penetrates the armor sending the urchin into a frenzy. The urchin then shoots needles and launches Kagen from itself paralyzed once again. As the urchin hits the Reg pod again the 4 Dreads launch from underneath. Hibiki notices a flashing light and says, "Hey you've got one left!" "Oh, is that right? Well, I brought it out here. It'd be a shame not to use it."

The urchin attack one last time before it realizes that it isn't a target anymore. Suddenly the last bay opens up and Hibiki launches out of it. Barnette and Jura both say, "That's…"

As Hibiki is flying forward he says, "Hibiki the man is here!"

Dita says, "Mr. Alien!"

Suddenly the urchin recognizes Hibiki's Vanguard and fires its needles at him completely detaching his sword sheath and sticking him in the shoulder. Hibiki says, "How dare you do that? What? Move, Dammit!"

Jura says, "Pathetic…"

Dita starts to fly up and says, "Mr. Alien! Let's combine!"

Then the urchin attacks and Meia is smashed into from behind by the urchin. Kagen sees this and tries to move but he has about 7 needles piercing his armor and his Vanguard's systems are completely shutdown. Suddenly he stops trying.

Kagen says, "I can't lose…"

Meia completes his sentence by saying, "…in a place like this!"

Suddenly Kagen's Vanguard boosts forward loosing all but one needle. Suddenly as they near the collision point a flash of light happens and in it Meia asks, "What?"

Kagen says, "I-It can't be!"

Then Kagen's Vanguard looses the last needle and straightens out just in time to slide into a slot in Meia's Dread.

A hatch closes over it, then two legs flip down opening into claws, a head flips up, and a visor flips down showing its jade green eyes. Suddenly it gives out a screech and the transformation is complete.

Barnette says, "No way!"

Jura says, "So cool!"

Bart says, "He sure has a lot of tricks up his sleeve…"

Meia has her legs braced forward forcing Kagen to lean forward over the panel. She finally relaxes and Kagen finally can sit back. He does only to be shoved forward again.

Kagen says as he is shoved forward, "What is this?"

Meia says, "What are you doing here? I don't need your help! Get off!"

Kagen says, "If I could, I would've already!"

Suddenly the urchin fires needles at them. Kagen says, "This isn't the time for us to fight!"

The urchin thinking that it has incapacitated them starts to attack the ship again. Suddenly a streak of blue light arches past in pursuit of the urchin.

Barnette asks, "What's with that acceleration?"

Jura says, "I envy Meia…"

Kagen grunts as he feels the impact of a few hundred g's of acceleration, but says nothing although all his nerves are screaming in extreme pain. Meia asks without thinking, "Are you alright?"

Kagen doesn't answer but just grunts again. He thinks, 'I know that was as rude as hell but I can't talk right now.' Kagen weakly says, "Faster, we need to go faster! We won't win at this speed."

Meia quickly steps on the pedal and the Vandread speeds even faster after the urchin. The needles start launching at them trying to get them off its tail. Then the Vandread swoops and dives and avoids them all.

Kagen says, "I was waiting…" Meia says, "…for this!"

Suddenly the Vandread has a green aura and it boosts going even faster straight for the urchin they go through the urchin's weak spot and out the other side then they stop and the talons re-extend breaking the aura. The urchin blows up.

Magno says, "I think I'm going to be sick looking at this."

Parfet says, "Don't throw away those spheres! We can use them."

Kagen is leaning over the console again breathing extremely heavily. Meia is leaned back panting. Kagen says once he recovers,

"What a mess of everything…"

Meia says, "To think that we'd be thinking the same thing. You see now, right? You couldn't win with just your Vanguard."

Kagen says, "I knew that, remember? Hibiki is the one who didn't. Also you couldn't win with just your Dread either."

Later in the bridge

Pyoro floats in front of the Captain showing a view-screen with Parfet on it. The Captain asks, "The ship's name?"

"Right! The entire crew came up with ideas. Captain, please choose one!"

"You don't mind?"

"Please pick a cool-sounding one!" The screen starts to scroll down the list and it stops on one.

"Nirvana? This sounds good. Whose was it?"

Pyoro says, "Nirvana was the commander's!"

"All right, then this one it is. From today, this ship is the Nirvana!"

Parfet says, "I knew it…"

Bart looks as the door opens to an exhausted Hibiki and Kagen. (Hibiki is exhausted from pounding on his console continuously because it wouldn't move.)

Bart says, "You're back!"

Hibiki and Kagen go to their separate rooms and Bart asks both of them, "Hey, what's with that Van-type?"

Duero asks, "Are you two ok?"

Hibiki handcuffs himself and Kagen just waves Bart off.

Bart walks over to Hibiki and says, "Come on, cheer up!"

"What the hell am I?"

Dita runs in carrying the box lunch saying, "Mr. Alien!"

Bart holds out a pill and says, "Here."

Dita takes the pill from Bart and flicks it away. She then places the box lunch in Hibiki's lap. Bart says, "My pill!"

Dita says, "Here's lunch!"

Pyoro says, "It's a disgrace not to eat what you're given!"

Pyoro hold his mouth open while Dita sticks some food in his mouth. "Bite down. Chew. Swallow." Hibiki thinks, 'Wow that was great!' He looks at the food and asks, "What is this?"

Dita says, "It's good, isn't it?" Hibiki grabs the whole thing and starts to wolf it down in response.

Dita says, "Mr. Alien, promise you'll only combine with me! Come on, Mr. Alien!"

Hibiki says, "I'm not an alien!" He then proceeds to lick the box clean of all the sauce.

Parfet says, "I'm done entering the sphere's enemy/ally detection system."

Magno says, "So you're using the enemy as something to hide under…"

BC says, "Launching now!" The two pods launch and disappear into the bleakness of space.

Parfet says, "I hope they get it…But even if they get it, we don't know if they'll accept it…"

"Wish hard for it. That way, someday…the wish will reach them."

Duero finally walks into Kagen's room and asks, "You have to be in pain after all that. Meia wouldn't but that is because she is used to it because her Dread goes fast all the time. But you on the other hand don't go that fast in your Vanguard. I demand a check-up now."

Kagen says, "I don't think I can get up. Too much pain."

Duero pulls a hover-bed in and says, "I was prepared for that."

He carefully places Kagen on the bed and pushes it to the infirmary. Once there Duero says,

"I can give you a Pain Reliever but you are recovering very fast. You should be back in business by tomorrow. Just sleep tonight and you'll be fine."

Duero leaves. A few minutes later Meia walks in and just stares at him. She asks, "What are you doing here?"

Kagen says, "I'm hurt that is why I'm here."

Meia says, "You didn't say anything while we were in the cockpit."

Kagen says, "That was because I couldn't. I didn't want to worry anyone. Especially during battle. So I endured the pain and I paid for it."

Duero walks back in and gives Kagen the pain reliever then leaves for the night. Meia walks over and stops herself thinking, 'What am I doing? I need no one. Having people you care about makes you weak.'

She runs out of the room and straight into her own room and locks the door. Kagen is bewildered. He asks himself, 'What just happened? What didn't happen? Did I scare her again?' He then falls asleep thinking of her and what had just transpired.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the length of this one but I had a lot to write. I might rewrite it later. I kept changing my mind as to whether or not to have Kagen combine instead of Hibiki. At first I thought about leaving him out for this episode. But this way I get to crush Jura's dreams and progress on Meia. Flame me I don't care. In fact if you actually say anything I'll be surprised. I need input! Good, bad, or otherwise!


	5. Fears are Best Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I did make Kagen and I am ready to cooperate with anyone if they want to put him into another story.

BC says, "This planet is…"

Magno says, "It seems to be dead."

"Captain, lets disembark. There might be some information on their operation."

"BC. I'm not worried about you, but the other girls…"

They both look at the view screen showing the dead planet.

In the Vanguard bay

Kagen hears movement from the entrance and turns to see Dita sneaking over to Hibiki, who is preoccupied with fixing his Vanguard. Kagen chuckles and sits back to watch in amusement.

Hibiki says to his Vanguard,

"They treat others a little too harshly here. Right, partner?" Then Dita sneaks up to the platform. Hibiki continues saying,

"Jeez, they really don't understand. Just who do they think is responsible--" Dita shoots a kiss at him causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on his back. Hibiki says,

"Maybe I'm not eating well." Dita walks up to him and asks, "Are you all right?"

Hibiki looks up and ends up looking up her skirt. He blinks and Dita stares at him wondering, 'Why hasn't he answered me?' She then looks down and Hibiki gulps.

Kagen then starts laughing out loud. Hibiki sits up and asks, "What are you laughing at?" Kagen says,

"If I told you, it would just upset her." Hibiki thinks, 'He's right! If she knew that I got a good look up her skirt…well I don't know what she would do!' Hibiki says,

"Whatever. I'm going to go talk to Duero."

In the Infirmary

Duero attaches probes to Hibiki's face and starts rubbing Hibiki's leg in the course of the physical examination then he moves further up the leg. Hibiki doesn't like this and moves away quickly asking,

"W-What the hell are you doing!"

"A clinical check-up."

"Don't touch me in weird places."

"You seem to be rather spent."

"You know…when you're out fighting with women, you're gonna get tired. I'm protecting them." Kagen says from the doorway,

"You're protecting **_those_** women?" He then walks out of the room laughing insanely. Hibiki ignores Kagen's laughter and says,

"O-Or rather…I'm stronger than they are." Hibiki's heart monitor starts beeping faster as he continues saying,

"Women are, you know, weak and um…" Duero notices the monitor and says, "Let's stop talking about women." Paiway asks,

"What is this? A game?" Duero asks, "Haven't you seen a pulse-meter before?"

"It doesn't matter if I have. Organ problems can be fixed in the Jacuzzi!"

"Jacuzzi?"

In the women's lounge

A therapist is massaging Jura's legs; another is giving her a manicure. Jura says,

"Fighting really damages my hair." A therapist says,

"Don't worry. I'll protect the way you look, Jura."

"Thanks. When my hair isn't set right, I don't feel like fighting as much. Meia, you want to lose even more weight?"

"Excess body fat gets in the way of combat."

"You won't have any breasts left!"

"No need to worry. I can take care of myself." Pyoro says, "I don't understand humans."

Dita is in the trapeza looking through the dishes. Barnette walks in and reaches for a dish, but Dita snatches it before Barnette can grab it. Dita says,

"It's mine!"

"Dita! That thing's loaded with calories."

"It's all right. It's all right. He was saying he wasn't eating well!" Barnette is confused and then Kagen says,

"Don't blame her. It was the easiest way for her to decide. She figured that if you liked it then he would like it."

Barnette turns to Kagen and he hands her another of the same dish. Barnette is startled and says, "Thanks."

Kagen is shocked that she responded so kindly. Barnette looks back at him and says, "Why are you staring at me?"

"I never have heard you say anything to me that was so polite. It was beautiful." Barnette says, "Well quit staring at me and leave."

Kagen shrugs and thinks, 'She must be still in shock because she said that nicely too.' Kagen stops at the door and says, "You have a really beautiful voice when it isn't spiked with hate."

"Get out!" Kagen walks out the door and down the hall.

"What did I say? That was a compliment and it was the truth. Oh, well."

On the bridge

"Heat source response confirmed on the planet."

"I can't tell much due to a large sandstorm…but the response looks like an artificial building." Ezra says.

BC says, "Let's disembark. We might be able to find something."

Magno says, "Our kitchen is running really low on supplies. I guess we'll go about it the traditional pirates' way."

BC says, "Thank you very much. Start monitoring the weather! We need to figure out the best time to go."

Belvedere says, "Roger."

Dita is trying to sneak food out of the kitchen when the intercom goes off saying, "Attention all pilots and crew members. As part of the away mission…all members should begin Vanguard simulations at once."

Hibiki sits up angrily and says, "What! Women are going in the Van-types?"

In the Vanguard bay

The Vanguards are being painted and refitted. Barnette says,

"Sheesh. I know it's impossible to land on the planet in the Dreads…but to pilot men's Vanguards, of all things."

Kagen says, "They aren't that bad once you get to know them. Kinda like us men. But I guess you don't have much experience thinking for yourself Barnette, considering you blindly hate all men. You've seen what I can do in one of these, and I haven't really figured out all the new systems in mine."

Barnette is shocked at how relentless Kagen's comment was. She thinks, 'Ouch! Am I that rough with him? I guess I deserved that. Not that I'll ever admit it.'

Jura says, "I don't care what it is. As long as I can combine into something wonderful."

Kagen starts to say something but changes his mind as he sees one of the engineers moving toward his Vanguard. He starts to walk toward his Vanguard.

Bart says, "If anyone has any questions, please ask me. I've had endless training when I was in the military academy. You could say when it comes to Van-types--

At this Kagen turns around just in time to see Bart get smacked in the head by the lift. Kagen shakes his head as the engineer says,

"What are you doing under the lift? Sheesh, we're busy so get out of the way!" Kagen stops the engineer before she fires the paint cannon at his Vanguard. He says,

"Please don't. I like it that way. No one but me will be using that one. Move along, this one doesn't need a paint job."

Kagen then thinks, 'Opps, if they were going to paint mine then they will defiantly try to paint Hibiki's!' He immediately jumps up and catches a rope. He then climbs up into the rafters, and looks around for a sheet.

Hibiki comes running in to see Dita holding a paint gun standing on the platform in front of his Vanguard. Dita cocks the paint gun and says,

"I'll make yours all clean and pretty, Mr. Alien!" Hibiki shouts,

"Wait!" She levels the gun and Kagen drops the sheet. (It is pretty far up and will take a few minutes to fall.) Hibiki makes a desperate leap and comes between the gun and his Vanguard right as it fires. The sheet falls between Hibiki and the Vanguard as the paint gun fires. Hibiki says,

"I made it…" Kagen quickly pulls the sheet back up. Hibiki then says,

"What the hell do you think you are doing!"

Dita is just overjoyed and says, "A pink Mr. Alien! How cute!"

Hibiki says under his breath, "This girl…"

On the Bridge

Belvedere says, "We have a heat response, but no responses for life-forms."

Amarone asks, "Hey, could it be THAT thing—"

"You mean the razing?"

BC says, "Don't stop monitoring. We'll head down when the storm subsides."

Amarone and Belvedere both say, "Roger!"

The girls are training in the simulators. Kagen's, in the simulation Vanguard, moves toward Jura with a blade extended from the elbow.

The two of them clash blades and the other tries to punch but misses and keeps moving because of momentum.

"Damn it! No!" It keeps spinning and Kagen catches the foot. Jura says,

"I can't take this! Why can't this baby move around with more elegance?" Kagen laughs and says,

"In space you have to compensate for your own movements. We should be doing a land simulation. In space your momentum carries you if you aren't careful. Elegance is earned with practice." Jura says,

"Well I quit." Kagen says,

"You won't learn anything that way!" As Jura's simulation pod opens Pyoro says,

"Without permission…" Kagen says,

"Let her go. If she won't learn than she is a waste of my time."

Duero says, "It looks like I'll need to be on the bridge as well."

Hibiki says, "I told you so. There's no way that women can control the Van-types."

Kagen says, "Don't be so conceited Hibiki. You're starting to sound like Barnette."

Barnette thinks, 'Why is he picking on me? I guess I do deserve it, but it hurts when it comes from him. Why is that?'

Meia is breathing heavily and then two missiles destroy her. A view-screen pops up and Kagen says,

"Good job! You are the fastest learning cadet I've ever had to train." He then notices that she is breathing heavily and asks,

"Are you ok? You don't need to push your self so hard. Take it easy. Breath for a second." Meia's breathing slows down as she catches her breath.

"Thanks." Duero cuts in and asks,

"Are there medical overrides on Mejale? In cases like this on Tarak…doctors have the authority to stop pilots from scrambling. Do you agree?"

"No!"

"Then try switching your field of view to all directions. That should lessen the impact on your body."

"Leave me alone. I won't take help from anyone. I can overcome any obstacle myself!"

Kagen says to Duero as the simulation ends, "Fears are better faced and broken than avoided and kept festering." Duero thinks, 'That's it! The extra stress is caused by an emotional reaction! It is so simple!'

Bart says, "Let's see…How to use the ten-in-one knife shield. Following the will of the pilot…Hey, simultaneous use with the electron pulse beam…It's possible!" Hibiki says,

"Idiot. You'll be doing that for the rest of your life." Kagen says,

"Not necessarily. I wrote that book very simply for cadets. It only contains the Basic Advanced moves. I left the rest up to their imagination." Kagen looks up and sees that Meia is still in the simulator. He walks over and knocks on the hatch and says,

"Get out of there and take a break! Don't make me prevent you from launching! I can and will!"

Hibiki is looking at Kagen and is shaking his head. Then he turns his head around right in between Jura's boobs. Jura says,

"All right? You'll be combining with me, Jura, next. I hope you keep that engraved in your mind." As she walks away Hibiki asks,

"W-What was that all about?"

Meia's simulator hatch finally opens and Duero walks up and says, "I'm worried…Your sudden change of pulse…seems to be from something emotional. Do you have any idea where it comes from?" "Your diagnosis is wrong. This is just fatigue, Doctor." "Since you're so adamant about it…I'd say it's rather serious." Kagen cuts in and says, "The heart rate increase would be accounted for by adrenaline. And don't you see how tired I am after a battle? It is nothing more than that. But please Meia. You don't need to force yourself so hard. If you push yourself this much during training then I worry that you will push yourself too much and well…kill yourself." Meia gets up and trips only to be caught by Kagen. She throws him off and continues walking. After a few steps she says, "Excessive nosiness bothers me!" Then she walks out of the room. Pyoro asks, "Why do humans always overexert themselves? I don't get it." Kagen acts like he doesn't hear Pyoro and leaves the room. Duero says, "That is why they're interesting. Don't you think so?" "Not really." "To go against primal instincts, holding back desire…Only humans act like that. They're rather interesting creatures." "You know, it's not really…"

Hibiki has had enough and calls the Captain saying, "Old hag, are you there?"

"There's one right here. What is it, little one?"

"Don't let them mess with the Van-types! Sheesh, they're nothing but annoying. In any case…" Dita's voice comes through saying, "Hey, there you are!" Hibiki says, "Dita!" and cuts the signal.

Magno says, "How ironic. It's become much livelier since we picked up those men."

BC says, "Sure…"

In the hallway

Hibiki backs away from Dita and asks, "What is it this time?"

Dita hands him a box lunch and says, "Here! Eat up! You like women's food, right?"

Hibiki gulps as he takes the lunch and walks to the garden to eat it.

In the garden

Hibiki is eating like crazy and he notices that Dita is staring at him eat. He turns away and she moves to see him. He asks, "W-What are you looking at?"

Dita says, "I just want to watch!" Hibiki frowns and starts eating again. Dita says, "When you eat it like that, it makes me feel so happy!"

Paiway is hanging from a tree and takes a picture saying, "Pai-check!"

In the women's showers

Paiway says to Jura, "And so, they were together having lunch on a mat alone! That guy was at Dita's will with just one boxed lunch!"

Jura says, "I see…

In the kitchen

Barnette puts some wine on the steak that she is cooking and asks, "Why do **_I_** have to cook because of that?"

Jura says, "It's so I can combine. Don't you love me when I'm beautiful, Barnette?"

Barnette looks at the ingredients and sees some hot sauce. She thinks, 'Maybe I can get some fun out of this after all.' She says, "Here! It's done." "I love you, Barnette!" Bart sneaks around under the table. "Let's hurry up and call him over here." As they leave Bart peeks out from under the table to make sure they leave. As soon as they do he gets up and says, "So this is women's food…" He grabs a piece of what Barnette just cooked and eats it. Suddenly he stands up and shoots flames out his mouth and his lips swell up.

In the garden

Kagen looks up from the bench he is lying on as Jura and Barnette set up. He thinks, 'I wonder what they are up to?' As they both leave Kagen peeks under the platter covers and sees the food. His stomach reminds him that he hasn't eaten in hours. He thinks, 'I was too busy training people to eat. I hope they let me have the scraps if there are any. It smells good.' He hears them coming back and lies back down on the bench again. Barnette notices him this time and thinks, 'I guess he couldn't get to sleep in his room. He must be tired after training us. I haven't seen him get something to eat yet either.' She and Jura put Hibiki down in front of the table as Hibiki asks, "W-What's this? What are you guys planning to do?" Barnette removes the platter cover and Kagen catches a whiff of the food making him sit up and take notice. Hibiki almost drools over it and then Jura says, "If you combine with me, you can eat it." Hibiki then turns away from the food and says, "T-Then I don't want it!" "It's so good it's to die for." Hibiki swallows. Kagen just hopelessly looks on.

In the kitchen

Bart gets a glass and is filling it with some water. He drinks it and Dita comes in looking for Hibiki. She asks, "Are you here, Mr. Alien?"

Bart turns to face her and says, "H-Hi…It's you."

"Oh, Mr. Pilot. What's wrong? Your face is…"

He drops his glass and covers his lips. He says, "O-Oh, nothing."

One of Dita's ice creams is melting so she holds it out and asks, "Want some?"

Bart suddenly screams and says, "N-No, I'll have some another time! See ya!" As Bart leaves Ezra emerges from the back room carrying lemons.

Ezra says, "Men are strange. He snuck in here and was licking the pot."

"Ezra, what are you doing here?"

"I've been craving sour food recently."

Amarone says, "The planet surface has stabilized."

BC says, "This is our only chance! All pilots, stand by to disembark!"

The alarm goes off as Hibiki is bringing the food to his mouth. Hibiki looks at the food and then leaps off in the direction of the Hangar bay saying,

"This isn't the time for this kinda stuff!" As Hibiki runs off Jura says,

"Hey, you have to keep your promise!"

Barnette manages to catch all the pieces and looks disappointed. Kagen walks up and says,

"I'll eat it. I haven't eaten in hours and if I'm going on a mission I'll need something in my belly." Barnette hands him the food and smiles. Kagen wolfs it down in record time and exclaims,

"Wow! That was… Wow! That was great. How did you know that I needed something spicy to wake me up?" Barnette says in shock,

"No flames? He liked it?" Kagen notices that that was her thinking out loud and says,

"You don't have time for this. You have to be on that drop ship now." Barnette snaps out of it and they run to the Vanguard bay. Kagen looks around and asks,

"Where is Meia? I'll go get her. You all go on without us. We'll catch up." Kagen runs out of the room and down the hallway. Hibiki launches saying,

"I won't let things like women…ruin the image of my valuable partner!" The others are in the drop ship and it launches shortly after Hibiki does. Hibiki looks back and says,

"Damn them all!" Then he speeds up to get away from them. The drop ship speeds up and starts to catch up with him. Jura says,

"I won't let you get away that easily." Dita says, "No! Mr. Alien is going to combine with me!" "Quiet!" Barnette says,

"Oh my." Then they start reentry. Hibiki deploys his umbrella to shield himself and the drop ship takes the heat for the rest. The drop ship falls apart and they are all floating down on their umbrellas. As they near the ground the umbrella disintegrates and they use their boosters to land. Jura lands on her back. Hibiki crashes his umbrella into the sand.

Back on the Nirvana

Kagen has woken up Meia and they have arrived at the Vanguard bay. Meia says,

"I'm late." Kagen says,

"You don't need to push yourself. I'm sure they will be all right with out you, Meia."

"I can't let that happen! I have my responsibilities!" Pyoro says,

"But the drop ship was a one-way trip. There aren't any others." Kagen and Meia say,

"What?" Kagen continues saying,

"You could've told me that sooner, Pyoro! Meia, if you really want to go, I know another way to go through re-entry. I only suggest this because I believe that you are competent enough to pull it off. I'll talk about it on the way." They both get in their cockpits and launch with umbrellas in hand.

On the surface

Jura says, "There's nothing here."

Barnette says, "There's no need for Meia to join us."

Dita says, "Wow, it's all sand!" Jura and Barnette start walking around as Hibiki walks up the slope.

He says, "W-Wait a minute! Don't go off on…" He then slips and slides down the other side of the hill.

Dita says, "Mr. Alien!" and reaches for him as he slides. Then he says,

"Come to think of it, this is the first time I've been on land, too. Sheesh, this doesn't look too cool." Jura walks over and bends her Vanguard over his and says,

"Hey, why can't we hurry up with it?"

"Y-You've got to be kidding!" He then looks up as Dita's Vanguard approaches.

Jura says, "Dita!"

"Mr. Alien is going to do it with me!"

"Hey, you! Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Anyway, you can't!" Hibiki shouts,

"That's enough!" and he launches off the ground and accidentally activates a defense grid of lasers. Quickly lasers cover the sky in a dome shape. Barnette asks,

"What's that?" Then one of the beams hits Hibiki's Vanguard in mid air and he falls to the ground after a few minutes of being shocked. Dita says,

"Mr. Alien!" Jura says, "What is it now?"

On the Nirvana

Duero says, "Their pulses are rising. It looks like something happened!" BC says,

"Report." Amarone says,

"A defense system seems to have been activated!" Belvedere says,

"The team has been surrounded by a shield that has sprung up!" BC says,

"Landing party, do you copy?" Jura says,

"What is this?" Barnette says,

"It's no use. We're completely trapped in here!" Dita says,

"Mr. Alien's going to die!" BC says,

"Calm down! What kind of trap is it?" Jura screams and Barnette says,

"A-Actually, it's…" Dita says,

"The sand is attacking us!" BC says,

"W-What?"

On the surface

Hibiki's Vanguard is steadily getting engulfed in sand and he asks,

"W-What is with this sand?" Dita's Vanguard is getting sand on it too and she is trying to wipe it off with her hands. She says,

"No! This sand is a little strange…" she looks at some of it on her palm and then it starts moving to cover her whole hand. Jura asks,

"What is this?" Barnette says, "It seems like it's alive." BC says, "Do an analysis." Belvedere says, "Roger!"

Finally Kagen and Meia have gotten through re-entry and they disintegrate their umbrellas and fall down using only their boosters to land. Meia says,

"This is Meia. Where is everyone? Copy!" Duero gets Meia's and Kagen's heart monitor readings and says,

"She's overexerting herself." Hibiki falls to his knees as the sand covers his Vanguard completely. He says,

"Damn it, what's going on? I can't move!" He tries to move and falls over on his back. Dita says,

"Mr. Alien…Wait a little bit. I'll save you now." She starts to move and Hibiki says,

"Don't move so much! It'll just get harder!" Jura says,

"Leave it to me!" She flies in and uses her intake as a vacuum cleaner in reverse and blows all the sand off Hibiki's Vanguard. Hibiki says,

"All right!" Jura says,

"As a reward you have to do you-know-what."

"Are you still saying stupid stuff like that? I only combine with your Dreads, right? How am I supposed to combine with another Van-type?"

"You're kidding. Geez, I never would have come if I'd known that!" Kagen says,

"That is the exact reason I did not tell you." He asks Duero,

"Could you make it to where I can see Meia's heart rate? It might be easier for me to stop her from overexerting herself. You would just make her mad. No offense." Duero thinks about it and says,

"None taken. I can do that." Suddenly a new window opens up showing Meia's heartbeat.

"Thanks Duero. Meia, don't forget to turn on your eye so that you can see after you land. I'm right here if you have any questions. Heck, I wrote the book on piloting these." Then they hit the ground and Meia lands on her hands and feet. Kagen lands after carefully adjusting his Vanguard's feet for more surface area. Meia's heartbeat increases as her fear takes hold. Kagen says,

"Remember to turn on your vision. Can't do much if you can't see." Meia turns it on and her heartbeat decreases until she sees the sand start to move.

Kagen turns and sees the sand moving. It takes the form of a Vanguard and then launches itself at Meia. Kagen leaps in its path and his Vanguard is covered in seconds. He still couldn't block it all and her Vanguard was hit as well as his. She screams in panic as she is being engulfed in the sand.

Suddenly both Kagen and Meia disappear from the radar. Belvedere says, "Meia and Kagen have vanished from the radar!" BC says,

"What?" Duero says,

"The pilots are confused. It's a dangerous situation." Meia is sitting in her cockpit with her hands on her face saying,

"I'm… I'm scared." BC says,

"Jura! Barnette! Can you hear me? We've lost Meia and Kagen! I want you to search for them!" They both say,

"Roger!" Then all of them lose their communications. BC says, "What's wrong, everyone?"

Barnette says, "W-What in the world is this?" The sand has taken the form of Vanguards and starts to fight the remaining team members. One attacks Jura with a punch but she blocks and then she is attacked again. She says,

"Someone, help me! Damn it!" Dita says,

"No, get away!" BC asks,

"What in the world is going on down there?" Amarone's console beeps and she says,

"The analysis results are in." BC says,

"Put it up on the monitor."

"This square thing has a will and is controlling the sand…apparently."

Magno says, "Just as I thought. It was a trap that they had left behind."

Suddenly the sand rises up in a wave and tries to swallow up Dita. Hibiki comes between Jura and the sand Vanguard. He pushes them apart and almost takes a kick to the head by the sand Vanguard and then he ducks a punch and it hits Dita in the face. Hibiki chops through the sand Vanguard and it dissipates. He punches another one only to get his hand stuck in it. He finally pulls it out and asks,

"Is this a total waste of time?" Dita says,

"The sand is copying the system of the Vanguards! It's like they're draining the blood out of us!" Barnette walks out of the storm asks,

"Meia, where are you?" She sees Meia's Vanguard as the sand completely covers it. She says,

"Meia!" she quickly gets over there and flips a shovel out of her elbow and starts to shovel the sand off of her. Suddenly Meia's Vanguard punches Barnette off and blasts off into the sky and touches one of the laser beams setting off the alarm again. Barnette asks,

"What?" Suddenly Kagen's Vanguard glows starting from the palms and growing outward. Belvedere says,

"The self-destruct sequence of the system has been activated. 300 seconds until detonation!" Magno says,

"That's not good." BC says,

"Landing party, return to the ship now!" Hibiki says,

"Don't say it like it's easy! If we could, we would've!" Kagen breaks free in a flash of light as Meia walks up the slope towards Hibiki. Hibiki sees Meia and says,

"Here they come again!" He draws a sword and readies himself to throw it. Then Barnette says,

"Wait! That is Meia! The sand swallowed her up and is controlling her!" Hibiki asks in disbelief,

"What?" Belvedere says,

"200 seconds until detonation!" Kagen launches himself at Meia shouting,

"Snap out of it! You can fight it!" He tackles Meia to the ground and starts wiping sand off her.

"You can't fear this! Claustrophobia is not something you want to live with! Beat it!" She says,

"Stop it. Don't bother with me." Kagen says,

"Don't be so damn selfish! Too many people depend on you for you to just quit! I believe in you! Don't let me down now! You will not die in front of me!"

The palms of Kagen's Vanguard start to glow at that and Kagen says to Hibiki,

"I'll have her free in a moment. Destroy as many towers as you can. We will need an escape hole in that shield!" Belvedere says,

"120 seconds until detonation!" BC says,

"Landing party!"

Hibiki says, "I know!" And starts slicing away at the shield generators. Kagen's palms are charged up and he strikes them against Meia's Vanguard blasting all the sand from the Vanguard. Kagen then throws a sword at the machine controlling the sand and completely destroys it. Meia says,

"To think I owe a man a debt now." Kagen says,

"Are you an idiot? This is life and death. Man or woman it is still the same. If you don't want to die, then grab my hand!" Belvedere says,

"30 seconds left!" BC says,

"All units, hurry up with your retreat!" Kagen says,

"Come on!" Meia grabs Kagen's hand.

Back in the Nirvana

The counter reaches 0 seconds. Belvedere says,

"The limit…" The screen shows explosions all over the planet. Suddenly everyone's heart readings come back except for Kagen's. Duero says,

"Where is Kagen's?" BC and Magno look over at him. Then Kagen's heart reading comes up a few seconds after that. Ezra says,

"All the Vanguards are safe!" Belvedere says,

"We intercepted some data from the planet." BC says,

"Read it." Belvedere looks up and says,

"Huh?" BC says,

"What's wrong? Didn't you hear me?" Belvedere says,

"I'm sorry. I'll read it now. This season's harvest items. Red blood cells, white blood cells…platelets, lymph cells, etc. All components in good condition. This is where the data ends." BC says,

"Captain! This is…" Magno says,

"It looks like the enemy really wanted to harvest us. I guess they think of us as something like vegetables. There is one thing that I have learned from this incident. It is that we are facing something truly formidable."

Barnette thinks, 'I doubt that Meia would've made it if he hadn't thrown her clear of the blast and took it himself. His Vanguard was only lagging behind because he expended a lot of power when he did those blasts. I doubt that any of us would've made it out if he hadn't shielded us.'

Meia thinks, 'What a disgrace. To have my life saved by a man. And of all men…' Kagen's cockpit opens and he stumbles out of it and then he looks at her.

She thinks, 'He looks exhausted.' Meia quickly looks away before her eyes betray her. Paiway takes a picture and says,

"Pai-check!" Pyoro says,

"I really don't understand humans after all." Paiway asks him,

"What's going to happen once you understand them?" Pyoro asks Paiway,

"What's going to happen now that you've checked them out?" Paiway says,

"What a mean robot." Pyoro says,

"Shut up."

Kagen notices and walks stoically out the door and to his room where he passes out on his bed.

**SAND DOES NOT FREEZE! **Mud might freeze but sand will not. Why else would they put it on the roads when they freeze? The gems on the Vanguard's palms are what inspired the idea of an energy blast. At one point I thought that this would've been a good point to kill him. That was before I realized that this is only the 5th episode and really I don't want to kill him. I mean to kill him while he is still just starting to reach the girls and teach them to accept people as they are. Not judge them by gender. Sorry for beating up on Barnette during this episode. I felt she deserved it. If you want more of that **_tell me in a review!_** This no reviewing just gets on my nerves and makes me want to stop writing entirely. Not that I ever will stop writing. (I'm way too stubborn for that.) ****


	6. Near Death Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I did make Kagen and I am ready to cooperate with anyone if they want to put him into another story.

Author's note: 'fundoshi' A cloth that acts like underwear and covers the genitals.

In Meia's room

Meia thinks, 'Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why! I need to get away from him for a while. Maybe I can relax in my Dread.' Meia walks out her door.

In the Hangar bay

Meia walks into the Hangar. Meia sees Kagen, she thinks, 'Maybe I can sneak around him.' Kagen says,

"I know you are there, Meia. You don't have to sneak around me to get to your Dread. I was done here anyway." Kagen packs up his tools and leaves the hangar bay.

Meia thinks, 'That was too easy. Oh, well.' She walks over to her Dread and boots it up. She calls the Captain saying,

"I'm going on patrol." The Captain says, "Ok. Go right ahead." Meia launches and moves ahead of the Nirvana. She thinks,

'Why am I doing this? Do I…No! That is impossible! I care nothing for him. Ahhh! I need to stop thinking about him!' A beep sounds from her console. She sees an enemy on her radar and thinks,

'An enemy. That will take my mind off him! Should I call the Nirvana? No! It is just one, I can take it alone.'

She boosts towards it firing. It dodges her attacks and gets behind her. She tries to shake it but can't. Kagen sees this on the radar and immediately launches at over full speed. The enemy fires and hits Meia's wing and engine. She thinks,

'I knew better than to attack alone. I was distracted.' Kagen flies in between Meia and the enemy. The enemy tries to fire at Meia's disabled Dread, but Kagen throws his arm back and his shield slides onto his left arm he quickly blocks the incoming fire. Meia thinks,

'Why is he protecting me? He has no barrier! I do have a barrier. Why is he doing this?' Kagen takes hit after hit after hit after hit before Gascoigne gets there with the Delivery ship. Kagen's Vanguard is unrecognizable from the dents and his shield has disintegrated. Kagen thinks,

'No one will ever hurt her! Not while I'm around!' Meia thinks,

'How can he still move? Surely his Vanguard should've stopped functioning by now.' Meia then passes out as her blood loss catches up with her. Gascoigne picks up her Dread and Kagen's Vanguard and retreats back to the Nirvana.

Inside the Nirvana

Duero is rushing Meia to the infirmary. Duero says,

"External head wounds. Ruptured spleen. Around five bone fractures."

Hibiki says, "You idiot! You were too rash!"

Meia looks around half-conscious and sees Kagen and Hibiki and Dita around her saying something she can't hear. Then her life starts to flash before her eyes. Images of her parents, the way they died and certain other images flash before her.

Duero shouts, "Clear the treatment bed!" as they enter the infirmary. Paiway hears and turns knocking Meia's ornament off the bed as she moves out of the way. Kagen bend over and picks it up from where it fell as Duero and Paiway start to treat Meia's injuries.

(Kagen's injuries were minor and were treated while still in the Reg pod on the way back) Kagen wipes it off and places it somewhere safe. Meia thinks, 'Mo…ther…' Kagen says to Hibiki and Dita,

"You two get outside and fight for her, I'll stay with her. Anyway my Vanguard is totaled for today." Hibiki and Dita nod and leave for the hangar.

Outside in space

The dragonfly shaped enemy is hitting the Nirvana's shields and Dreads. Jura says,

"A-team engage formation Alpha-One! B-team…umm…" She stops to think and the enemy flies at her formation firing. The Dreads dodge and almost hit each other. Barnette says,

"Hold yourself together Jura! Formations are all over the place!" Jura says, "I know! I know…but…" She then gets hit and so does the Nirvana's shield.

Belvedere says, "First rear shield lost!"

Amarone says, "The attack is concentrated on the lower hull!"

"C-team! Return to formation!"

"Where is everybody?"

"Who the hell's leading?"

"We need some help here!"

BC says, "To think they would have a fighter organization system."

In the Reg centre

"Hello?"

"I meant more!"

Gascoigne walks in and says, "Stop panicking. Confused or calmed down, the results are the same. Here!"

All the members say, "Smile! Smile!"

Gascoigne says, "Yes. Very good."

The enemy attacks the Nirvana again. Bart says, "Yaaa! Go away! Go away!"

"Main enemy force has split into two."

Belvedere says, "Three more dreads have been destroyed."

"The defense line won't hold…"

"We can't get to Gasco-san's delivery!"

"Delivery failed!"

"I can't get in!"

"Why don't the ships have better shields?"

Magno says, "Meia…"

In the infirmary

Duero is typing at a computer. Duero says,

"Pai, suppress the decrease in oxygen saturation. Paiway immediately responds and does it. Duero says,

"Stabilizing the heart and lung functions is the top priority." Meia looks around and sees Duero, Paiway, and Kagen. Then she goes into another flashback. Meia's Fahma says,

"That's a present from Oma." Meia's Oma says,

"You are a very talented child." Meia's Fahma says,

"Ah! How messy! You'll be an Oma." Meia thinks,

'Somewhere in my mind, I had been scorning. My weak mother. I thought that I was already grown-up enough. The kind of mother that I thought I could protect by myself.' A memory of an explosion shows. Meia thinks,

'However, I realized in the final moments, that in fact, I was the one being protected.' A tear escapes her eye as she relives her sorrow. Paiway notices and says,

"I've never seen it before…" Duero says, "Hmm?" Paiway continues, "…Meia's tears."

Outside

The enemy is attacking three Dreads which dodge and the enemy hits the Nirvana again. Barnette says,

"We can't create an opening like this! Jura! Jura! Jura!" Jura says,

"Stop asking me!" Hibiki is dodging rocks trying to catch up with the enemy punching a few of them out of his way. He shouts as he dodges,

"Ora! Ora! Ora! ORA!" Then he almost gets hit by a Dread. He says,

"Shit! I guess I have no other choice. Oi! UFO woman! We're uniting!" Dita says,

"Huh? OK!" They unite and immediately lock on to the enemy as he readies to fire the enemy dodges a rock directly in its path. They barely have enough time to dodge and end up upside down. Hibiki says,

"Damn! I can't catch it!" Jura says,

"What is this? Is this all you've got after talking so big?" Hibiki sharply retorts,

"Shut up! You can't even lead properly!"

"EH? I don't have to take that kind of abuse from a man!"

"What!"

On the bridge

"We have too many delivery orders"

"We can't handle them all!"

"Report!"

"I don't have time to say anything right now!"

BC says, "I guess we have depended too much on Meia's leadership. We have neglected the training of the sub-leader."

Magno says, "She's the one who didn't do it. She avoided contact with people unless it was necessary. She couldn't depend on others. I thought something like this would happen from the day I picked her up."

(Flashback)

Some images of after the evacuation. Magno says, "After the accident, the public that had supported her turned their backs to her and became cold. At the same time, she realized…that she didn't have anything. She is blaming herself. Even though it's a common mistake that anybody could've made. She blamed it all on her being weak. She said quite often, 'I don't need anything important. Because when you have something important, everybody becomes weak. I want to be strong. Whatever happens I won't be hurt at all… I want strength…'"

(flashback in a flashback)

Meia's Oma says, "Everyone, our project will speed up the oft-delayed Mejeriu Home Planet Development Plan." A reporter says,

"Mejeiru's star has put the spotlight on the development of the home planet. Because of her participation in the project, we expect a lot of donations. Her scientist partner Sherry will of course be cooperating. And their cute daughter Meia-chan seems to be happy too." Sherry says to Meia,

"Put out a nice face." Meia's Oma says,

"You have enough talent to become a star." At this Meia turns to the crowd and smiles widely. Her picture is in magazines, on tv screens, and billboards.

(Change of scene)

"Isn't it OK already?" Meia asks Sherry. Sherry says,

"Well…Ask Oma." Meia says,

"Then, it's okay right?" With out waiting for an answer she opens it and music starts to play. Meia asks,

"What is this?" Meia's Oma says,

" 'It's a Wonderful World.' It's a song from our ancestor's planet, Earth."

(another scene)

Meia puts on her face ornament and looks at it turning her head side to side. Sherry says,

"It's a present from Oma. You had to take it from me…" Meia says,

"It's alright. It suits me better than it suits you."

(Meia's room)

Meia looks up from her magazine to see Sherry standing in her doorway.

(Yet another scene)

Meia looks in a mirror and then looks at the door where Sherry stands apologizing for her. (Explosion scene again)

Meia's Oma opens the door and looks outside. She says, "I'll be back soon!"

A newspaper flashes in reading, "AN ACCIDENT OCCURRED!"

Another newspaper reads, "SUSPICION OF SKIMPY CONSTRUCTION"

The same newswoman from before says,

"We have been deceived. The bribery between F Brashuritz Co, who provided the basic technology, Andre & Hank and co. that contracted the planet construction and the terra-forming committee, as well as the Senate, has been discovered. According to the support committee that met today, Andre & Han's all…"

Meia gets mad and punches a mirror. Blood drops down into the sink along with the glass.

(The evacuation)

"Ship 475 has docked. Please let children board first. Please don't panic."

"I beg you! Let these children board too!" Meia is trapped in a crowd trying to get back to her mother. She shouts,

"Mother! Let's go together! MOTHER!" Sherry shakes her head no. Meia shouts,

"No! I'll stay here too then! Mother!" The ship takes off as the whole settlement explodes in a huge fireball.

(A green field)

Sherry says, "I want… to turn this land green. Everyone could be peaceful, take a nap, or read a book. To make a place where everyone feels happiness from their heart."

(double flashback ends)

The Dread teams have retreated and the Nirvana's shields are getting pummeled. Jura is sitting against the wall. She says,

"I… can't do it. I can't do what Meia does." Gascoigne says,

"Stop being conceited. No one's expecting you to replace Meia. So, it's okay to just relax and depend on others. Look around you. You are Jura, not Meia. You don't have to push yourself to do something you can't do. It's okay to let them know what you can and can't do. After that, everyone will help you help."

Jura nods in agreement. Dita and Hibiki are still in Vandread Dita protecting the infirmary by blocking all the fire concentrated there. Hibiki says,

"Shit! This is so frustrating!" Dita asks Hibiki,

"Will Meia die…?" Hibiki looks up at this and pays more attention. Dita continues,

"If that happens…"

"My Grandpa used to say very often… 'Even if you think and worry about it, answers won't always come out. What is important is whether you can laugh with a sigh of relief in the end.' Leave her to Duero. All we can do now is protect the ship that has the treatment room. Isn't that right?"

Dita turns and faces him saying, "Yeah! Thanks Mr. Alien!"

"Sh…She'll probably say that too."

"Everybody listen up! We're going to change the frequency of the barrier and the beam. Match the pattern that has been sent out to you. If we do that, we can prevent attacking each other." Hibiki says,

"I see. That's it!"

In the Infirmary

Kagen asks, "How is she?"

Duero says, "The problem is that the Pexis piece that entered her body through her wound is causing an independent opposing reaction. It is slowly eroding Meia's brain cells away. The question is, how long would her mind hold in her chaotic central memory?" Kagen asks,

"Did you say Pexis piece?" Duero says,

"Yes I did. Why?" Kagen says,

"I want to try something." Kagen walks over and places his hand near the wound. He suddenly is pulled into her mind. He thinks,

'That was unexpected.' Suddenly a flashback stirs up.

(Flashback)

Images of items from Meia's past that are tagged are being shown. Sherry's Voice says,

"You should not hate Oma. Oma is a great person. She is clumsy… She is ridiculously simpleminded…but she is an honest person without any falsity. If she sees a person in trouble, she won't just leave her alone. And she always does that…However, I loved that part of Oma. That's how you were born. Someday, you'll understand. When you find someone precious to you." Kagen thinks,

'What have I got myself into this time? I don't belong here. I shouldn't be watching this. I'd close my eyes but I can't.' Meia says,

"I don't need that. If by her own fault, she hurts other people like this…"

"Meia, it is a great thing to love someone. Because you have someone precious, you can become strong."

"That's wrong! Because of that, you become weak! Don't you get it? Who's fault is it that we're hurting like this!" Sherry flinches at this comment and says,

"I am sorry… for dragging you into this." Meia thinks,

'I wasn't planning on saying something like that. I wanted to apologize someday, But… I can't anymore. Whatever I say, it'll never reach…'

Duero attaches probes to Kagen because he is now in a trance-like state. Suddenly the consoles for both of them start going off. On screen it flashes, "Warning". Duero shouts,

"Hang on! You must live! Both of you!" Meia thinks, 'No more…' Kagen thinks,

'Oh shit, as her life fades so does mine! Then again could I really live without her anyway? Where did that thought come from? Oh well, I came to save her and if I can't I'll die trying!'

Outside

The enemy is still attacking and it starts to break through the shield.

Belvedere says, "Port side damaged! Ship is tilting to one side!"

"Area 6 to 9 damaged! Power is down!"

"Pexis level is…"

"Shield power has dropped again!"

"Dread team support ready yet?"

Hibiki says, "There's no use in struggling like that! I have an idea."

Magno asks, "You… you want to die?"

Hibiki says, "Heh, stop joking. I have no plans to commit suicide with a woman. And besides, I haven't tasted that 'Pekastore' yet."

Magno smiles and says, "If this goes well, I'll make you eat until you die."

Hibiki says, "Sure! If I'm going die anyway, I'd rather die that way."

(Flashback)

"Hey look, it's that girl."

"She's the one who survived the accident."

"Ah, the one who pretended to be a celebrity."

Meia returns to her room, changes, and falls onto her bed. She asks herself,

"Why? Why am I the only one who has to go though all this?" She gets mad and swipes everything off her nightstand onto the floor. The music box opens as it hits the ground. She looks at the stuff she just threw on the floor. She says,

"I… I don't want to live any more. Somebody… just…" Kagen thinks,

'It looks like I've failed. Why am I still here? Oh, ok she hasn't died yet. I thought that was her losing the will to live. It is hard to tell between the memories and her thoughts in here.' Magno says,

"You've been really spoiled by your family. You're depending on someone else for your own life and death?" Kagen thinks,

'How is she in here? I never had a real family. It must be one of Meia's memories again.' Magno continues,

"If you plan to die anyway, I'll prepare the place for you." She throws something to Meia. Meia opens her hand to see a laser ring. Kagen thinks,

'Hey that is the ring she almost blasted me with when we first met. So she still uses that same ring.' The image shifts to a scene where the ring is on her finger. Magno says,

"From then on, she studied the job to death. She was talented from the start too."

(Flashback ends)

Magno says, "Soon she learned how to pilot the Dread. Meia! Don't die! You haven't won your stake yet!"

Outside

Hibiki says, "Well, I'm beginning to get hungry. Let's take them out with one shot! Everyone tighten your 'fundoshi' strings and let's go!"

Dita asks, "What's that?"

The enemy is preparing for another big shot. They shoot it and hit the Nirvana's shields. Bart feels it and says, "Ouch! Not yet!"

Hibiki says, "Not yet…"

The enemy closes in on the Nirvana. Hibiki says, "A little bit more!"

Belvedere says, "Shields have reduced to level 3."

Amarone says, "Distance 1,200! Distance 900!"

Hibiki says, "YOSSHHHAAAA!" Suddenly all the Dreads and the Vandread boost to their positions.

Suddenly Meia enters the limbo between death and life. Meia's Oma says, "Meia, be strong."

(Another scene) Sherry says, "Forgive Oma."

(Another scene) Meia says, "No! I'll stay too then!"

(Another scene) Magno says, "Why are you closing your mind off so much?"

(Another scene) Meia says, "I don't need anything precious…"

(Another scene) Bart says, "You need to take it easy."

(Another scene) Hibiki says, "Are you stupid?"

(Another scene) Kagen says, "Are you ok? You don't need to push your self so hard. Take it easy. Breath for a second."

(Another scene) Kagen says, "Please Meia. You don't need to force yourself so hard."

(Another scene) Kagen says, "You don't need to push yourself."

(Another scene) Kagen says, "You will not die in front of me!"

Meia asks, "Why are you…?"

Outside

Vandread Dita is still moving forward. Suddenly it crosses its arms to block some beams.

In Meia's mind

She says, "At last… I can rest…"

In the infirmary

Kagen screams, "Meia!"

Both Kagen's and Meia's heart monitors go flat-line.

Outside

Vandread Dita is still blocking the beams.

Dita says, "I can't hold on any more!"

Hibiki says, "Don't give up so easily! The fun is just starting! Let's go!"

Suddenly Vandread Dita throws back its arms and the two cannons attach to the arms. The arms cross in front of the Vandread again and charge up for a huge shot. It then releases it in two beams that ricochet off the Dreads' shields creating a huge crossfire destroying the whole enemy fleet.

BC says, "What the… to use our own fighters as reflectors…"

Magno says, "Pretty impressive for a man's shallow wit."

Inside Meia's mind

Kagen thinks, 'Great, just great. If I don't get back soon my body will die. Come on Meia! Choose life!'

Sherry says, "Mother is…a weak person. I don't have the courage to go out like Oma or you. So, that's why my dream was to create a place where everyone could rest safely when they returned. During happy times, sad times, lively times, and tired times… So that I can greet with a 'Welcome home!' at any time." Meia says,

"No! Mother wasn't weak! I was the one who was weak. I didn't have the courage to find out people's feelings. I was scared to expose myself… I was afraid of being disliked…" Sherry says,

"Meia, you are actually a kind child, with a strong heart. So it's okay to stop blaming yourself. There is nothing to be afraid of any more. Open your heart! A person can't live by herself. Find it. The place you should return to. The place where the people precious to you are waiting…" Meia says,

"Wait!" Meia thinks, 'Mother… wait… I still have something to say to you… something I want to say to you…"

Kagen says, "Meia!"

Dita says, "Meia!"

Kagen says, "Come back!"

Magno says, "Meia!"

Meia says, "Why? Leave me alone!"

Kagen thinks, 'If I don't intervene she'll die. I can't allow that!' Kagen reaches up and pulls her back to the land of the living. Meia thinks, 'I…I…'

Kagen snaps of his trance and moves away. He thinks, 'Why? Because I care too much. That is your answer. That is why I couldn't let you die.' He picks up the ornament and looks at it closely. Meia reaches up to find the ornament gone. She half-way panics. Kagen says,

"Don't worry. I picked it up before anyone stepped on it. I guess it's something very precious to you." Meia says,

"No… that's…that's my admonition." Kagen hands it to her and goes to get something to eat. He ends up sitting next to Hibiki congratulating him on his use of tactics. Kagen finds the song and broadcasts it throughout the entire ship. Then he falls asleep at the table. Meia hears the song and realizes who it was who had been there the whole time. Meia thinks,

'I should be mad at him for invading my mind, but for some reason I'm not mad at all. Hmm, then again I did kill him for a few seconds. I wonder how he is doing.' She gets dressed and walks into the Trapeza. She sees Barnette and Jura leaning against each other asleep. She also sees Dita, Hibiki and Kagen passed out at another table. She ignores the rest and walks over to Kagen. Magno says,

"Everyone did well." Meia looks at Magno and says,

"Captain." Magno says,

"But isn't it mysterious? He's totally different from you…this totally open idiot." She takes Hibiki jacket and puts it on him like a blanket. Meia thinks,

'Ok, she thinks I was looking at Hibiki.' Magno continues,

"Before anyone knew it, he became one of us. Could it be that you two are actually pretty similar to each other? The only difference being whether you let things out or not." Meia says,

"Captain." Magno asks,

"Isn't it about time you forgave yourself?" Meia realizes that Magno is right. She looks at Kagen and then out the window. She says,

"Yeah…"

I don't really have much to say anymore. 

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an Idiot and Not Review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them.


	7. Warriors Don't Rest, They Prepare

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I did make Kagen and I am ready to cooperate with anyone if they want to put him into another story.

Author's note: 'fundoshi' A cloth that acts like underwear and covers the genitals.

**In Dita's room**

Dita is sitting and sewing a pillow. She pricks herself and says,

"Ow…Ow!" Paiway asks,

"Hey, are you giving that to a guy?" Dita blushes and says nothing. Paiway says,

"Then give it to me!"

"No! I'm giving this to Mr. Alien!"

"Ribbit, Ribbit."

**On the Bridge**

"And it's really big!" Belvedere says while spreading her arms wide. Amarone is laughing and asks,

"And? What happened?"

Ezra is sleeping in her chair.

BC says,

"Sheesh…It's a different affair, not having enemy attacks."

Magno asks,

"Since when have you fallen into the ranks of the military?"

"But the morale of the crew…"

"Our business is piracy, right?"

"That is true, but…"

**In the Hangar**

Dita runs into the hangar and doesn't see Hibiki. She sees Kagen and asks,

"Where is Mr. Alien?"

"Last time I saw him he was over by his Vanguard. That was a few minutes ago."

"Thank you!"

She runs up to Hibiki's Vanguard and says,

"Look, look, look!" When there isn't an answer she says,

"Huh?" She checks behind the Vanguard and says,

"Mr. Alien?"

She gets up on the platform and asks,

"Aren't you here?"

She looks in the cockpit. She says,

"That's strange…I heard that he was here…" She leaves the Hangar.

Hibiki is in the roof of the cockpit. He says,

"Jeez…She's just annoying!" He then falls down into the cockpit.

Kagen meets Dita at the exit. She looks sad. Kagen says,

"Well if he isn't here then he could be in his room." Dita cheers up and runs off to Hibiki's room. Kagen just shakes his head and continues walking to the Reg centre.

"I still need more parts. I can't believe I damaged my Vanguard that much. I've only just finished remaking my shield. Now I have to replace all the outside armor and fix most of the systems. If I work all day I still won't be finished."

**In Hibiki's room**

Dita peeks under the sheet and says,

"Boo! Not here…" She checks in the toilet and says,

"Boo! Shoot." She looks at the room and starts to giggle. She suddenly pulls out a maid out fit and puts it on over her clothes. She says,

"All right!"  
She starts by moving boxes. She says,

"Heave-ho." Then she dusts saying,

"Dust, dust…" She moves another box with another,

"Heave-ho." She dusts some more,

"Dust, dust...!" Then she sweeps,

"Sweep, sweep…Sweep, sweep…Wipe, wipe…Heave-ho…" Then she puts the sheet back on the cot. She then sighs and picks up the pillow and puts it on the cot. She pats it and says,

"There we go!"

**Later in his room**

Hibiki is coming back from working on his Vanguard. He opens the door to the men's quarters. He walks to his room and drops his toolbox with shock. He sees the decorations hanging from the roof and screams. He says,

"W-What the hell is this?" Dita sighs in her sleep causing Hibiki to look at her sleeping in his bed. He walks up to her and says,

"Damn you, wake up!"

Dita rubs her eye and looks at him. She smiles and sits up. She says,

"Welcome back!"

"Enough of that! What are you doing in someone else's room?" Dita looks surprised and then smiles and gets up spinning around saying,

"See? Look, look, look! It's all nice and neat, right?"

"Neat? How is this…"

"Oh, that's right!" She turns around picks up the pillow.

"Listen when others…"

"Here!" She shows it to him.

He looks at it and says,

"GET OUT!" Then he picks up her and her stuff and throws her out his door.

**In the briefing room**

Meia is busy working on Dread formations on a computer in there. Meia looks up to see Dita walk in the room. She says, "Dita."

"Oh…Meia…"

Later after Dita told Meia everything

Dita says,

"And then…he said I was in the way and to get out. I just wanted Mr. Alien to be happy…but I always make him mad."

"Dita…I can't put this into words well…And I don't intend to condone your curiosity, but…"

"What is it?"

"I have something against trying to enter someone's heart…when they're not ready for it."

"You're right…"

**In the garden**

Dita is throwing rocks into the river,

"Why? Why? Why! Why! More… I just want to know more about Mr. Alien…" She says falling to her knees. Paiway snaps a picture of her. She walks up to Dita and says,

"I took a shot with the aura camera that Parfet made for me. Dita, are you depressed right now?" Dita says,

"Can't you tell by just looking? It's just like when the bluebird that I used to own died…"

"A bluebird?" Dita nods.

"It was the first time I had a bluebird. So I was happy, and I pet it every day…but it started losing energy and died one day."

"Maybe that bird got tired because you kept messing with it."

"Is Mr. Alien…Is Mr. Alien tired, too?"

"Wait, um…"

"Is he tired when he's with me?"

"T-That reminds me…Hibiki did say that he gets tired when he's with Dita!

"It can't be…"

"Dita?"

"I see…So he does think that I get in his way…"

"N-No, I didn't say that it was that bad. Dita, it was a joke. You understand, right? Dita? Ribbit? Ribbit?"

**On the Bridge**

Meia comes up on a comm. screen and says,

"Captain! I want to solidify the Dread formations while we have the time."

Magno says,

"You and BC…Why can't you rest every so often?"

"I know it's much…but the day of the 'razing' is quickly approaching. I don't think we have the time to rest…"

"You're as hardheaded as ever."

**In the briefing room**

Hibiki walks in. Meia says,

"You're late." Hibiki grunts at this. Jura asks,

"Where's Dita?" Hibiki stops and says,

"Like I know! I'm not her babysitter!"

Jura says,

"Oh, my…" Gascoigne says,

"I'm sure it's some lover's quarrel." Hibiki says,

"Give me a break! Why would I…" Dita walks in and says,

"I'm sorry I'm late." She then walks to the other side of the room and sits down alone. Meia asks,

"Where is Kagen?" A comm. screen opens up behind her and Kagen says,

"My Vanguard is still not even near battle ready and it won't be for another week if I attend the meeting. So I'm sitting this one out." Meia turns around and says,

"No you are coming. You can still use a regular Vanguard can't you?" Kagen thinks about it and nods,

"Yeah I can. I'll meet you at the simulator; I'll have to recalibrate it." The comm. window closes. Meia says,

"All right, everyone's here. I will now explain the simulation we'll be doing today. First of all, the formation we'll get in when Dita combines…" Dita says,

"It's all right. It's all right. I won't be combining anymore. Everyone is shocked by this statement. Jura says,

"I get it. You've gotten tired of the alien now, haven't you?" Dita shakes her head no.

"Mr. Alien can't be happy with me. So from now on, you can combine with him, Jura." Jura is shocked and Hibiki looks from Dita to Jura and back and forth. Meia says,

"Dita! I can't acknowledge comments that mix public and private matters. This isn't a game!" Dita says, "I'm sorry."

**A few minutes later**

Barnette checks in, "Barnette here, I'm linking with the simulator."

Jura says, "I'm fine, too. Meia, can you hear me?"

Meia says, "Yeah, I hear you just fine. Dita, what's wrong? Dita?"

Dita says, "R-Right! I'm sorry!"

Hibiki sees an alien ornament hanging from his pilot stick, he goes to pull it off and then decides not to. A comm. window opens and Jura says,

"I'm all ready! I'm always ready to welcome you." Kagen cuts in and says,

"That was the sluttiest thing I've ever heard you say Jura." Jura says,

"What did you just say?" Meia says,

"No more personal comments! All units, check your assigned coordinates quickly."

"Hibiki here."

"Check!"

"Kagen here."

"Check!"

"Barnette here."

"OK!"

"Dita, what's wrong?"

"Right!" The simulation starts and everyone is doing what they are supposed to do, all except Dita. Meia sees this and says,

"Dita, your response time is dropping! Concentrate!"

"I'm sorry!"

Gascoigne says,

"That's no good at all. Her mind is somewhere else."

"Next!" Paiway says, "Pai-check!"

**On the bridge**

BC says, "There aren't any enemies in this area, right?"

"There is no doubt about it."

"Then can you do a long range scan right now?"

"Sure."

Ezra says,

"Don't worry so much. Why don't you relax a bit, Commander? Would you like some? I get so hungry lately, no matter how much I eat!" Pyoro says,

"You're eating too much, lady."

BC says,

"First she was sleeping and now it's a maternity-high…"

**In the Trapeza**

Jura walks up to Barnette and says,

"Hey, there really is something strange about them."

Hibiki is sitting at a table by himself and Dita is sitting with Meia. Barnette says,

"You're right…" Jura says,

"See? See? This is my chance, right?" Barnette is shocked and just says,

"I guess…" Jura starts to laugh to herself. Kagen walks up behind Barnette and says,

"You do know that she won't stop ignoring you as a partner." Barnette turns around to slap him but he has already taken his food and left for the Hangar bay. Hibiki is shoveling away his food when Duero comes to the table and sits down. He starts to sit in front of Hibiki and then he moves over to the next seat. Hibiki notices and says,

"What is it? You can sit across from me, you know." Duero says,

"Wasn't that assigned as Dita's seat?" Hibiki says,

"W-Who the hell decided that? Geez…"

"You should increase your calcium intake."

"You don't need to be so damn nosy!" Meia asks Dita,

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I decided that I was going to change. Because the way I am now is bad for Mr. Alien."

**In the men's quarters**

Hibiki walks in to the main room and pyoro says,

"Hold it." Hibiki pushes him out of the way and says,

"Out of the way."

"What is it?"

"Hibiki, you're lonely!"

"What was that, you little…"

"You're lonely because Dita isn't coming to bug you."

"I-I'll break you up, you little…"

"It is better for you to be honest!"

"Let me tell you…I hate people like that! I'm feeling much better now that she is gone!" He then realizes that Dita is in the room and says,

"Uh…" Dita turns and runs out of the room. Pyoro says,

"Dita, wait!" Hibiki looks down at the pillow on the ground. As Dita runs she thinks,

'Hated me…He said he hated me…!' Ezra is in the kitchen eating. The door opens and Ezra stands up and asks,

"Dita?" Dita looks up and runs to Ezra saying, "Ezra! Ezra…" "Oh my…"

**In Jura's room (At least that is what I think)**

Bart says, "Well, now. What do you want to ask me about, ladies?"

Jura says, "You should become good friends with Dita. You know, Dita is getting in my way. So I want you to act as Dita's babysitter. Then I can take that boy."

Bart asks, "But what good does that do me?"

Jura says, "You're an idiot. If you get Dita on your side…you can be very popular on this ship! Your treatment and food will be exceptional then!"

Bart says, "Exceptional… huh?" Bart goes into a daydream.

**(daydream)**

Bart says, "Oh, is that so?" Bart is surrounded by women serving him like he is a king.

**(daydream ends) **

Bart starts to chuckle softly at his daydream. Bart says, "That's not bad…" Jura sits back and says, "I want to do it soon…" Goes into her own daydream.

**(daydream) **

She is standing on a golden version of her Dread with Hibiki. His arm is pointing forward. The Dread is gliding along with flowers trailing behind.

**(End daydream)**

Jura starts to giggle. Then both of them start to laugh out loud. Barnette sighs and says,

"I can't keep up with them…" Then all of a sudden she thinks, 'I wonder what Kagen is doing right now. Wait, where did that thought come from? He is a man, and that is why I shouldn't care.'

She shakes her head and then gets up and leaves Jura's room deep in thought.

In the Trapeza

It is deserted and the lights are off. Dita and Ezra are sitting on a table with sweets and cakes in between them. Ezra says,

"I've developed an appetite after getting over the morning sickness. No matter how much I eat, my stomach is empty!" Dita says,

"My heart is empty. Ezra, you're well off because you're happy." Ezra says,

"But Dita, you're on good terms with Hibiki, right?" Dita says,

"Mr. Alien said he hated me. That's why I'm going to become a new me!" Ezra says,

"You're a good enough girl just the way you are, Dita." Kagen says,

"I agree with Ezra. By the way was Hibiki talking to Pyoro when he said that?" Dita says,

"Yes, he was." Kagen says,

"Then he couldn't have meant it. He says things like that just to get that pest off his case. In other words he lies to Pyoro just to get him to shut up and leave him alone. But it usually doesn't work and Pyoro gets the truth from him or finds someone else to bug." Pyoro floats in. "Isn't that right, Pyoro? Hibiki says things he doesn't mean to you just to get you to go away and mind your own business." Pyoro says,

"I was provoking him so he would tell the truth and you walked in at the wrong time." Kagen says,

"Opps I interrupted your woman to woman talk. All I was going to do is get something to eat and then get back to work on my Vanguard. See ya later." Kagen leaves and Pyoro follows. Pyoro asks,

"What is with you and Meia?" Kagen asks,

"What are you talking about?" Kagen thinks, 'How does he know about that?' Pyoro says,

"Why can't you two relax for once?" Kagen thinks, 'Oh, ok it is about that.' Kagen says,

"Well I can't account for Meia not relaxing, but as you may recall my Vanguard needs a lot of repair. It needs bodywork, armor work, weapon work, new wiring, and well I need to get that all fixed if it is to ever launch again."

"Can't you just use a regular Vanguard?"

"Do you know how easy they would find it to predict my moves then? If I knew everything about it in a few weeks then I doubt that even with my skills I could last 3 weeks. Now go bug someone else, I have work to get back to." Finishes his plate and dumps it in a trash receptacle.

**In the Reg centre**

Gasco is cycling down the long list that Kagen sent her earlier, trying to figure out how he was going to pay for all of this. Hibiki walks in looking kind of sad. Gasco looks at him and smiles twirling the stick in her mouth. Hibiki looks up and starts to go back out the door. Gasco says holding up a deck of cards,

"Wait a minute! If you're bored, why not hang out with me?"

Hibiki turns around and says, "Oh, all right. Just for a little bit."

"What happened to your partner?"

"Nothing."

"Not that one. Dita."

"Why the hell is she my partner?"

"I thought you made a good combination…"

"You've got to be kidding…"

"It's your turn."

Hibiki puts 2 cards down and draws 2 more. He looks at his hand and says, "I'm in."

"You sure?"

"A man never has second thoughts." He puts down his hand and says, "3 of a kind!"

"Full house."

**In Kagen's room**

Kagen is sleeping. A nightmare hits.

**(Nightmare start)**

Kagen is fighting but there are no familiar Dreads around. The only familiar thing he sees is Hibiki's Vanguard. Time slows down as Kagen sees this big ship shoot a beam from its side straight at Hibiki. Kagen quickly reacts by placing his Vanguard in between Hibiki and the blast.

The scene skips forward.

Everything is black, a loud beeping is heard and Kagen opens his eyes. His eyes focus on his Vanguard's status window. He thinks,

'I am running low on oxygen!' He looks around to find a planet and sees none. He uses his scanners to no avail. He thinks,

'I'm going to die! Stop thinking that! Calm down! I need to activate my retrieval signal. Maybe they are near enough to save me.' He turns it on but there is an error message and his cockpit starts to leak oxygen.

'They won't reach me in time. At least not with my cockpit leaking.' Kagen then thinks,

'Wait, this is a dream. If it comes true I'll die. I need to make sure I study every detail of this dream and find out what is wrong.' He looks over it and sees the fatal flaw in his preparation.

'Good thing I caught it now. Now is the best time to install that system.' Notices the blue fringe on the dream horizon. 'Thanks Pexis.'

**(Dream ends)**

Kagen wakes up and says, "I need to order that system. I need to order it now!" He gets up and runs to the Reg centre.

In the garden balcony

Dita says, "Wow, how pretty!"

Parfet asks, "So do you like it?"

"It's amazing, Parfet! It looks like the stars are so close by! This way, I can see new UFOs and new aliens!" She saddens a bit as she remembers Hibiki.

"What's wrong?"

Dita looks distant for a minute and then says, "Nothing at all!"

"Did you get in a fight with him?"

In the Reg centre

Hibiki says, "How's this! Look at this! A man's distinction… A flush!"

"Four of a kind."

Back on the balcony

Dita says, "I'm basically holding back on Mr. Alien."

Parfet asks, "And why's that?"

"Mr. Alien said that he gets tired when he's with me. So that's why I've stopped being near him."

"I don't think he's that much of a wuss, though…"

In the Reg centre

Kagen walks as Hibiki loses another hand of poker. He shakes his head and sits at a terminal. He starts to check through the list he sent. He then starts to correct it.

Hibiki yells, "Damn it, another useless hand!"

"Don't be so hot-headed about it!" Says Gasco after she stops laughing.

"Shut up! Gimme another hand!"

On the balcony

"All I wanted to do was learn more about Mr. Alien. Hey, Parfet…Is that so wrong?"

"When I look at new mechas, I do want to know how they're built…You want to know more about what you like. Isn't that obvious?"

Dita blushes and says, "Like?"

"It's strange, I know. There's no way a girl would fall in love with a man." She looks at Dita and says,

"Oh my. You know, Dita… That scope wasn't the only thing I wanted to show you. I really wanted to show you something else. Wanna see it?"

**Moments later**

Parfet is typing on a keyboard and suddenly a screen pops up above it. I says,

"Virgo. This is the fateful year of the century. Be honest with your feelings and you will have great fortune."

Dita says, "This is…"

Parfet says, "I added astrology and compatibility fortunes to this thing."

"Compatibility?"

"Why don't you look up your compatibility with him? I already entered the data for all the crew…so just push the keys and enter his name."

"But…"

"It's all right! Now, hurry! Hurry!"

Dita sits down at the Keyboard and types in the first 2 letters.

**In the reg centre**

Hibiki is majorly stressed out by losing and it shows on his face. Gasco keeps a straight face and just shuffles the cards for another hand.

**On the balcony**

Dita swallows and types on the next 2 letters.

**In the Reg centre **

Hibiki is staring at his cards in half fury, half concentration.

**On the balcony**

Dita gasps and hesitates.

**In the Reg centre**

Hibiki says, "I'm in! How's this? Four of a kind!"

"Straight flush."

**On the balcony**

Dita closes her eyes and type in the last 2 letters, spelling Hibiki. The terminal blows up in her face. Parfet runs up to Dita and says,

"Are you all right, Dita? I'm sorry!" She stops shaking Dita and turns to the terminal to find out what happened to make it short circuit like that. She says,

"That's strange…Maybe there was too much data in there to handle…" Dita falls over. Parfet panics and says, "Dita, get a grip! Come on, open your eyes!"

**In the Reg centre**

Gasco slides all the chips toward her because she won. She says, "Well, thanks as always! Please try again!"

Hibiki says, "One more time! I'll win everything back with the next one!"

"Don't bother. The way you are today, you can't win no matter what."

"Are you running with the winnings? I don't like that…"

Kagen finally can't help himself and says,

"She isn't running, she is saving you from losing even more. Let me show you how it's done." He sits down across from Gasco and says in a serious tone,

"Deal. I put it all on this hand." Gasco deals and a few turns later, Kagen looks at Gasco and says,

"I'm in if you are." Gasco says,

"I'm in." She shows her hand and says, "Four of a kind." Kagen puts his cards down and says,

"Straight flush." He then pulls the chips towards himself. Gasco says,

"I guess I know how you're going to pay for those parts now." Kagen nods and gets up.

"I'll let the winnings slide if you get the parts I need to the Hangar." He then leaves and says while going out the door. "I need to get back to work."

Gasco says, "Listen up! This game is about reading each other's minds. That is why he won and you lost. There is no way someone who is showing everything can win."

"Hmph. I just don't feel comfortable for some reason."

"You don't feel comfortable for a different reason, right? Come again when you settle the score over there!"

"Shut up! You don't have to be so nosy!"

**In the infirmary**

Duero is scanning Dita. As he finished Parfet asks, "Well?"

He says, "I don't see any signs of illness. No external wounds either."

"Really? I'm so glad!" Duero turns to Dita and asks, "Have you ever collapsed like this before?"

"Never."

"Do you remember how you felt before you collapsed?"

Dita nods.

"What were you feeling then?"

"My heart…It hurt like it was being pinched around here. And it hurt…I don't know why at all. When I woke up, I was lying here…"

Parfet says, "I'm sorry that it turned out this way…"

Dita shakes her head and says, "It's all right! You were just trying to cheer me up!"

Duero's computer screen starts to flicker and he asks, "Again?"

Parfet asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about. This happens every so often. I'm trying to take some time to figure it out…but I'm not really used to it."

"Let me see!" She does some things at the control panel and says, "What is this? This circuit is cut off! Oh, here too… Why didn't you tell me sooner? This isn't a doctor's job!"

"I apologize. I didn't want to call you up after each battle."

"Don't be so reserved. It's my job! Next time, be sure to call me!"

"Understood." Dita smiles.

"Then I'll fix it right now. Help me out. First turn off that circuit over there…"

Dita gets up and Pyoro stops her and asks, "Are you all right?"

Dita just puts her finger to her lips and walks past.

Pyoro says, "Dita…"

**In the men's quarters**

Hibiki is lying on his cot thinking about today. Kagen has finally caught up with his work and is snoring softly in his room. Hibiki thinks back to the briefing room..

**(flashback)**

Dita shakes her head and says, "Mr. Alien isn't happy with me."

**(scene changes to the Reg centre)**

Gasco says, "You don't feel comfortable for a different reason, right?"

**(End flashback)**

Hibiki sits up as he notices Pyoro at his door. He asks, "You again? If you give me more crap, I'll make sure to tear you apart!"

Pyoro asks, "Hibiki, are you lonely?"

Hibiki says, "You…!"

"But… Dita is lonely, too." Pyoro leaves after saying this.

Hibiki says, "Wait a minute!" He runs into the Men's hallway. He looks around for Pyoro. He gets frustrated when he can't find him. He rubs his head vigorously and shouts, "Damn it! What the hell do you want me to do!"

Kagen mumbles in his sleep, "Shut it Hibiki." Then turns over.

**On the balcony**

Dita is staring at the stars thinking of Hibiki. She thinks,

'I believed for the longest time…that someday a UFO would appear… and an alien would take me to the land of happiness. I thought that my wish had been heard and granted. But it's different now… I don't care if my wish gets granted. I'd rather have Mr. Alien not hate me.'

Dita starts to talk to herself saying, "I wonder what's wrong with me? Dita… Mr. Alien…" She sees a familiar flash in the distance. She thinks, 'It couldn't be.' They get closer. 'It is!' "Huh? That's…! Those are bad aliens!"

**In the men's quarters**

The alarm goes off waking up Kagen and making him scramble out of bed and into the Hangar bay.

**On the Bridge**

Amarone says, "It's the enemy! Contact in 2 minutes!"

BC says, "Dread team, move out!"

Kagen climbs into his wrecked Vanguard and then wakes up completely. He thinks, 'Damn it! Wrong one!'

He gets out and get in his replacement Vanguard. He then looks down and notices that he is only wearing his fundoshi. 'I'm glad that this Vanguard can't combine. I wonder how Meia would react to me wearing only this?'

He shakes off that thought and launches with Meia and the others.

Meia asks, "Where's Jura? She's late."

Barnette says, "She can't be…"

Jura and Bart are still in Jura's room drinking. They hit their glasses together and say, "Cheers!"

Jura says, "So if I combine with him, and amazing new Dread will be created! I'm sure it'll be wonderful!"

Bart says, "And I'll be the captain of the Nirvana!" They then both laugh.

Outside

Meia looks back for Jura to launch and says, "I have no choice. Dita!"

"Yes?"

"Dita, I'm going with you and Hibiki!"

"But…"

Hibiki cuts her off by saying, "Hey! I'll tell you one thing right now! Um, well… I-In other words, um…"

"What?"

"Anyway, just don't do things that you don't usually don't do! Sheesh, you're getting me all out of whack, too… Got that?"

"Yeah!"

Kagen says, "Can we hurry this up? I need to get back to the ship."

Hibiki says, "All right, if that's been decided, let's get it on right!"

Then Dita and Hibiki combine into Vandread Dita. Hibiki says, "Let's go!"

Dita says, "Yahoo!"

Sorry that this one took a little longer in coming. I uploaded this a few minutes after I finished it so if there are errors I will fix it in time. I might just make this episode longer. Who knows? You won't unless you check again later.

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an Idiot and Not Review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them.


	8. A Lesson Learned

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I did make Kagen and I am ready to cooperate with anyone if they want to put him into another story.

In the Hangar

Kagen is repairing his Vanguard when Meia, Barnette, Jura and Hibiki come by. Kagen asks, "Where are you guys going?"

Meia says, "We are going on an away mission."

Kagen says, "You can count me in. I'll need a weapon though." Kagen looks around and finds a weapons closet. He picks a sword and a pistol. He puts on a gun belt and hooks the sheath to it. Kagen then gets in his replacement Vanguard and starts it up. He launches and then they all are aboard the space station.

Jura asks, "Hey, is there anything there? All the pretty clothes are mine!" Kagen shakes his head and sends more stuff on the hover-lift back to the cargo ship, where it dumps the stuff and then comes back.

On the Bridge

BC asks, "This is a Mission? I've never seen one."

Magno says, "It was a relay base during the terraforming days. But now it's completely dead. It feels forlorn now.

Barnette says, "There seem to be many things here worth using. I wonder where is the food."

Dita says, "I'm surprised the captain remembered this space station."

Pyoro says, "It's not a space station. It's officially called a Mission."

Kagen says, "Well Pyoro, If I was calling you by your official name I'd be calling you screw-up. Because that is what you officially are. Then again I've never really been official."

Meia says, "Enough chitchat. Get to work."

Pyoro says, "Work? It's just looting as part of your pirating!"

Kagen says, "And guess what Pyoro. You are part of a pirate crew. Therefore you are a pirate so get to pirating!"

Pyoro says, "You should give accurate orders."

Kagen gets up at that and takes a data-card out of his pocket and lays it on Pyoro's scanner. Kagen takes his card back and says, "There! Now you have a list to go by. Now get to work!"

Kagen goes back to detaching a cryo-liquid tube. He lifts it out and starts walking to the cargo ship. He gets there and puts it down softly. He starts to come back and hears something so he pulls out his sword and gun.

He hears Hibiki's voice say, "Where'd it go?" He hears a bang as something falls from a rafter. It turns out to be a monkey. Hibiki says,

"What is that thing?" The monkey suddenly attacks Pyoro and starts licking him.

Pyoro is screaming, "Hibiki, hurry up and save me!"

An unknown guy walks up to Hibiki from behind and says,

"Stop it, Utan." Hibiki turns around to see who is talking. He asks, "Are you a man? You are! Are you here to save us!" Hibiki runs up to the stranger and the stranger pulls a gun with his right hand. Hibiki bewilderedly asks,

"What are you doing?" Rabat hears someone coming and quickly grabs Hibiki and uses him as a shield. Meia points her laser ring at the stranger. He says,

"A woman?" Meia asks, "What about it?"

The stranger stands up and let go of Hibiki saying, "It's my policy to never kill women."

Kagen steps up behind him and puts the gun to his head with his left hand. The stranger says, "A man. You made a foolish mistake getting that close with that weapon."

Kagen asks with a knowing smile drawing his blade with his right hand,

"Did I?" The stranger quickly spins to his left and strikes the gun from Kagen's hand, only to find Kagen's blade at his throat before he can bring his gun to bear on him. The stranger says,

"Right, right. Looks like I have the short end of the stick." Kagen knocks the gun from him and it lands near his own gun lies. Jura comes and puts her blade to his neck as well. Kagen pulls back and with draws his sword from the stranger's throat. He walks over to the guns and holsters them both in his belt.

Jura asks, "What's this? A man?" Kagen laughs and says,

"You mean you can't tell by looking at him? He is way too ugly to pass as girl." Barnette walks up and trains her pistol on the stranger as well. The stranger asks,

"Are you thugs or something?" Meia says,

"We prefer to be called pirates." The stranger asks pointing to Hibiki,

"Oh? Even that girl over there?" Hibiki angrily says,

"I'm a guy!" The stranger starts laughing and says, "That's a good one!" Hibiki asks,

"W-What's so funny?" The stranger says, "Oh, sorry about that. You're just so cute, I couldn't help but think you were a girl." Hibiki says under his breath,

"Damn him…" Dita screams as Utan grabs on to her leg and starts to lick it. Dita is screaming,

"No! What…! What is this filthy thing! Let go of me! Help!" The stranger points over to the crisis and Meia nods. The stranger says,

"That's enough from you, Utan. Sheesh, your partner's in a crisis here. You're so useless." He then takes Pyoro from Utan and throws him at Meia knocking her down. Barnette says,

"Damn you!" Utan attacks her preventing her from shooting. Jura slashes at him but he does a back flip and avoids her slash. He then turns around into Kagen's blade once again. He says,

"You might be a worthy challenge. But I don't have time for this. At that the whole station shakes and the stranger gets away from Kagen's blade in the confusion. Utan points at the stranger's throat as they run. He puts his hand there, and it comes away with two very thin lines of blood.

Kagen pushes a button on his wrist comm. to start his Vanguard up.

Kagen says, "The doors are closing! Hurry!"

Meia and Barnette trip as they run back to the hangar. A door starts to close on them. Kagen catches it, pushes it up, and says, "Could ya move out of the way of the door? I can't hold it forever!"

Meia and Barnette crawl out from under the door and Kagen drops it. The last door closes in front of them. Meia says, "At least we aren't separated. But how do we get this last door open?"

Kagen says, "Let me concentrate for a moment, I'll get it open." He sits down and starts to meditate holding his sword in front of him. His sword starts to glow a faint green color. It steadily gets brighter until there is a sort of aura around it. Kagen then stands up and slices the door diagonally.

Barnette looks at the door and says, "It looks like you didn't even scratch it."

She sighs and leans on the door. It falls apart. Kagen jumps into his Vanguard and hits a button. His Vanguard immediately locks down and launches back to the Nirvana. Kagen calls Hibiki and says before passing out,

"Hibiki, I used up all my energy slicing through that door, you guys will be on your own for this round."

The Stranger finally gets to his ship and gets in the pilot seat. He says to his companion, "We're heading out, Utan." He looks over and sees that Utan still has Pyoro and says, "Come on, Utan."

The enemies launch from the Mission.

On the bridge

BC says, "All hands, prepare for battle!"

Barnette says, "Everyone, hurry! Targets confirmed!"

Meia says, "We'll destroy them all before they reach the Nirvana."

Dita says, "Leave the big ones to me! Hey, where's Mr. Alien?"

Hibiki says, "Damn it, too slow!"

Dita looks back and sees him. She says, "Oh, there he is! Mr. Alien, let's combine!"

He passes her and says, "No way!"

Dita asks, "Why!"

Meia interrupts her saying, "Dita, they're coming!"

Hibiki shouts, "Damn you!" He hits the first one with his axe and then turns and slices one that was behind him. Several more start shooting at him and he dodges their shots. They try to chase him but are shot down by Meia.

The stranger coolly flies his ship through the battle not getting hit by anything. Utan starts to beg the stranger. He says, "Not yet, Utan. Just hang on." The ape continues to beg and he forcefully says, "I said not yet."

Hibiki grabs on to an enemy by its appendage and then slings it into another enemy. Another enemy rams into him and he catches it and barely holds it off him. Jura pulls up behind him and asks,

"Well?" Hibiki looks at her and asks, "What?" Jura says,

"Let's combine." Hibiki says, "No way!" Dita pulls up in between them and shouts,

"Mr. Alien! Let's combine!" Hibiki shouts, "Hey, stop that!" They combine and Dita is saying, "I did it! I did it!" Hibiki says,

"Let me do this by myself." Jura says,

"I can't believe this! I won't let you forget this!" Dita very defiantly says,

"I already forgot it happened! Well let's head out!" Hibiki slaps his forehead into the palm of his hand. Vandread Dita's cannons flip into place and it fires a huge beam at the mission, completely demolishing it and the asteroids attached to it. The stranger looks at the explosion in shock. He says,

"Did you see that, Utan? It looks like we've landed ourselves a huge treasure." His ship is suddenly under attack from some of the straggler robots that weren't destroyed. He says,

"Whoops. Hmph. I guess it is about time. Utan, go for it." The ape looks happy and an ape shaped robot comes out a hatch in the top of the ship. The ape suddenly pulls on the controls and the robot starts firing continuously. Soon the robot runs out of ammo and stops firing. All the enemies are destroyed though.

The Captain says, "How bothersome. All that business gone to waste." The stranger says, "That's my line. I show you some pity and I get a damaged engine for it. What are you going to do?"

Vivan says, "Who do you think you are talking to? We're pirates!"

"Oh, I see. Then you don't mind leaving this behind, do you?" He holds Pyoro up for them to see over the comm. channel.

Dita says, "Oh no, we forgot him!"

Vivan sighs and says, "I guess we have no other choice. Come aboard."

The stranger puts his thumb up and says, "All right, it's a deal. I'll be doing some business there." The comm. link closes.

BC looks over at the captain and asks, "Is this all right?"

"Pyoro is part of our crew as well. Besides… if he tries anything funny, we'll just strip him of everything."

His ship docks. Kagen has recovered enough and is part of the security team that greets him.

The stranger looks at the other members of the security team and says, "This place is just full of beautiful, young ladies." He walks down the ramp and says walking up to the closest female security member,

"My name's Rabat. Nice to meet you. Here you go." He hands something. He walks up to Barnette and another security member and says,

"Here. Nice to meet you two." Hibiki says,

"Pathetic. Kissing up to women like that. He's a disgrace to all men." Kagen shakes his head, pulls out a sharpening stone, and starts to sharpen his sword. Rabat ignores Hibiki, walks up to Jura, and says,

"Oh. You. You're that lady with the saber. Now, as a sign of our meeting…" Jura steps away and says, "I don't want it!" Rabat says, "Don't be shy." Kagen says,

"Rabat, I suggest that you back off. She did say no to you." Rabat looks at Kagen and asks,

"And why should you care?" Kagen says, "I don't, really. But I don't much care for over-insistent men. I had plenty of that and I know how it feels. They got really far…into the afterlife, that is." Meia sees where this is going and says,

"Enough! I'll introduce you to the Captain. Follow me." Kagen says, "I'll come along to make sure nothing happens." Rabat says,

"Yeah, yeah, your wish is my command." Parfait agitatedly says to Utan, "Hey, give Pyoro back to us! Oh, hey! Wait! Come on, give him back!"

Later on the Bridge

Magno Vivian is saying, "They're prisoners of war. All but that one over there. He joined of his own free will." Magno points over to where Kagen is checking and polishing his gun and sword. "We're from Mejale, and the men are from Tarak."

Rabat says, "That's why." He pushes a button on a panel and it shows Bart in the Navigation chamber. He laughs and says, "Don't catch a cold."

Magno finally asks, "So? What do you want?"

Rabat quickly answers, "Oh, nothing…Since my engine was damaged…I want to stay here while I fix it. And do a little business on the side."

Magno says, "All right."

As Rabat starts to walk back to his ship Kagen walks up and asks, "What kind of merchandise ya got? I have some stuff I need. Oh, and I'll know if the part has a fault in it or not so if you try to sell me a bad part…" Rabat interrupts and says,

"Ok! Ok! You've got my attention! If you give me a list, I …" Kagen says, "No, I'll check my list against yours. I don't trust you with that kind of information." Rabat silently curses Kagen's paranoia.

"Ok. Here it is. I don't think you can read it though…" He hands it over and Kagen says,

"I can read it." Kagen starts marking off the parts he needs that Rabat has. He returns Rabat's inventory list and says, "Ok, now we can get down to business."

Later

Hibiki is furious at Rabat. He kicks a box waking Kagen up from his nap. Hibiki furiously says, "That guy really pisses me off!" Duero says,

"He does. But he's a little suspicious." Hibiki says,

"I'm going ahead. Talking about him makes me sick." Duero says, "That man… knows what women and men are." Kagen says, "I need to check on the parts orders I put in with Gascoigne."

Somewhere else

Rabat opens a case and says, "Well, examine them yourselves! I'm proud to say there is nothing I don't have." Jura picks up a necklace and asks,

"Do you…use all these?" Rabat looks disgusted and says, "Me? You've got to be joking. The universe is made up of men and women."

Dita asks, "Men and women? What planet are you from, Mr. Alien?"

Rabat points at her and says, "The same as you." Dita looks confused and Parfait pushes past her and grabs a power transformer saying,

"Wow, this looks great!" Rabat wonders 'Is this the head engineer? Kagen was more technology keen than this. Oh well.' He says,

"You have great eyes, lady! Install this in your system…and the improvement will be an understatement!" Parfait asks,

"Really? I wonder if I can put this in the Paksis Pragma." Rabat wonders about this for a half-second and says,

"Sure. It's perfect for the Paksis!" Rabat says, "Fine! I'll take it!"

"Thanks! Since you're the first customer, it'll be free!" The girls all say,

"Free?" Rabat says, "Yeah, it's a steal! Become better women! That way, even if you stand still, men'll flock to you!" At that remark the women rush at the cases and snatch at the jewelry.

Rabat thinks, 'Dang, I didn't realize that they were that man crazy! Oh, well at least I can get rid of all that jewelry and reap quite the profit.' Paiway asks Rabat,

"Hey…Am I pretty?" Her face is covered with makeup and she has a lot of jewelry on. Rabat sighs, crouches down, and says,

"You know, Missie, until you're as voluptuous as the other ladies…I won't feel anything for ya. Understand?" Paiway frowns and says,

"Ribbit! Ribbit! How boring." Rabat sticks a card in the puppet's mouth and says, "Call me with the frequency on this business card in 5 years. By the way, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Those machines that combine. What are they?"

In the Reg centre

Hibiki is mopping the floor while Kagen is checking on his parts. Gascoigne says,

"I was wondering why it's been so quiet. It's because Dita hasn't been around." A Reg crew member says,

"Of course she hasn't, Manager. We have a fifth alien aboard now!" Gascoigne says,

"Young girls these days have such short attention spans." Another crew member says,

"I hear he's a guy that's different from the others. They say he's really nice to women."

Hibiki crashes into some boxes.

Kagen then asks, "And I'm not nice to women? I feel insulted that you would even imply that I haven't been nice. Just because I don't give stuff away free doesn't mean I'm not nice, it just means I don't have all that much to give." Kagen then walks out of the room sulking.

In the repair bay

The door opens and BC walks over to the panel that indicates the status of Rabat's ship. She starts checking it. The door opens again and Rabat walks in. Rabat asks,

"Are you looking for something?" BC turns and says, "It doesn't look like the ship has any damage." Rabat replies,

"I was able to do the repairs faster than I thought." Rabat starts to walk up to BC. BC asks,

"What do you want from us?"

"Right to the point, huh? I'm just doing business. But before that, how about this?" He grabs her by the chin and draws her face up. He continues,

"Why don't we get a little closer?" BC smiles slightly. Rabat notices and says, "This scent…The smell of gunpowder?" He starts walking backwards away from BC saying, "Looks like you're not someone to mess with."

Somewhere in front of a mirror

Dita is putting on lipstick and looking at herself in the mirror to judge the effect. Paiway is spying on her and makes a note saying, "Pai-check!"

In Engineering

Parfait is done installing the power converter and says, "All right, now it's ready! Let's test it out!" Pyoro responds saying,

"Pyoro!" She hits the button and starts the converter up. Suddenly the power output increases and Parfait says, "Wow, it's looking great!" Rabat walks in and says,

"Looks like things are going well. My merchandise does exactly what I said, right?" He looks through the window and sees the crystal. He thinks, 'What is this "Paksis"?' Dita walks in and sees Rabat and says,

"Oh, there you are! Hey, Mr. Storemaster!" Rabat notices the lipstick and says, "Hey, you've already gotten all dressy. You look loads better now." Dita asks, "You think so?" Rabat asks,

"So? What do you want now? I can take additional orders." Dita says, "I want to hear stories. About space…About men and women…" Rabat says,

"You're thinking about that little boy, aren't you?" Dita blushes and says, "It's not that…!" Rabat says, "All right. But I want to ask something in return."

In the captain's ready room

BC says, "Something is not right about that man." Magno lays out her tarot cards and says,

"He knows what planet we're from." She looks at the first card. BC says, "And what we're up against."

"Perhaps… he's one of the enemy. The Hermit? The Hermit forward. An outsider, one who searches… An enemy or maybe…"

In the men's quarters

Kagen is asleep on his cot after finally fixing his Vanguard and adding the modifications needed. Hibiki is getting his forehead patched up from those boxes that he ran into earlier. Duero asks, "Are you worried about Rabat?" Bart says while eating some pills,

"He's … a pretty good guy." Duero says, "Everyone says so." Kagen wakes up at this and says,

"Not everyone. I know he is up to something. Of course, I might just be paranoid. 'But better safe than sorry' isn't just a phrase with me. It's my life." Hibiki says,

"At least he agrees with me, that he is just a smooth-talking good-for-nothing!" Paiway bust into the room and says,

"Extra! Do you want to hear it?" Hibiki says, "Shut up! Tell me later!" Paiway asks, "Are you sure? It's about Dita and Rabat!" Hibiki looks surprised at this. Kagen says, "Paiway, out with the info. I want to know."

In the Hangar

Dita says,

"No. That's Mr. Alien's valuable partner!"

"I just want a small peek." Rabat says to Dita.

"No!" Dita says firmly and doesn't move out of the way.

"Move." Rabat says to Dita.

Back at Hibiki's room

Hibiki runs out of the room saying,

"That bastard!"

Bart asks,

"Hey, what do you think?"

Duero asks,

"You mean which one is he more worried about?"

Bart says,

"Yeah, Dita or the Van-type."

Kagen says,

"He is worried about Dita more than he is about his Van-type."

"Why is that?"

Kagen says as he leaves,

"I just have a feeling about it. I'd better go help him, just in case."

In the Vanguard bay

Rabat says to Dita,

"Don't be so hotheaded. What are you to him, anyways?"

"What am I?" Dita repeats the question as she thinks about it.

"He doesn't think anything of you at all. Or rather he thinks that all women are enemies. Now get out of my way."

Hibiki finally gets to the Hangar. When he sees Rabat trying to seduce Dita he yells,

"Let go of her!" Rabat turns and looks at him. Kagen ducks behind a bulkhead thinking 'I think I will see how Hibiki handles this by himself first.' Dita says,

"Mr. Alien!" Rabat says,

"Hmph. And it was getting good, too. You senseless boy!" Hibiki gets mad at that and says,

"I'm not a boy! Where do you think you have your eyes?" Rabat says pointing to his eye,

"Here and…" then he lifts the lens off his other eye and says, "…here!" Hibiki says,

"Damn you… It makes me sick to think that a guy like you is a man like me! Get outta here!" Rabat just says,

"What if I said I don't want to?" Hibiki says,

"Then I'll throw you out by force!" Rabat starts to come down from the platform in front of the Vanguard's cockpit saying,

"Interesting." Once Rabat is standing on the ground of the bay Hibiki attacks Rabat. He is stopped by a flash coming from Rabat's lens, then he gets kneed in the stomach by Rabat. Hibiki says as he hangs from Rabat's coat,

"C-Cheater…!" Rabat says, "Huh? I can't hear you well. Besides those are your rules, right? They're not my rules. I don't know who got it into your head… …but don't talk about yourself using someone else's words!" Rabat then punches Hibiki in the face sending him across the room to hit the wall. Dita finally decides to call the commander.

B.C. says,

"A fight?" Dita says, "Please! Someone, help! Mr. Alien is going to die!"

The Captain says, "Leave them alone. Men are creatures that learn various things physically, after all. Isn't that right?" B.C. says, "Roger."

Kagen finally can see the fight from where he is hiding. He thinks 'Hibiki can still pull it off; I'll give him every chance to solve it by himself'. Rabat says with his back to Kagen,

"Nothing is sillier than a know-it-all playing on another guy's field. Ever if he pretends, the disguise will quickly fall apart. Just like you!" Hibiki says, "Shut up!" and tries to take Rabat's knees out from under him with a tackle, but Rabat just catches his head and slams him down on the floor. Rabat says,

"Men who are really strong… … choose their own words to fight with. Compared to a million proverbs…"Rabat punches Hibiki in the face, "Just…" He uppercuts him, "…one word…" He uppercuts him again, "…from your heart…" Rabat kicks him in the face, "…can prove victorious!" Dita says,

"Stop!" Kagen thinks, 'Now to get out of my spectator spot while they are focused on her'. Rabat smiles, then Hibiki bites down hard on Rabat's ankle causing Rabat to fall to the ground in pain. Dita says,

"Mr. Alien!" Rabat then says, "Damn it, you brat! Let go!" then he puts his foot against Hibiki's face and kicks him off. Dita runs over to Hibiki and says, "Mr. Alien! Are you all right, Mr. Alien!" Rabat kicks her and says,

"Out of the way!" Kagen says, "That is enough! Sure Hibiki brought this on himself, but when you hit a bystander I draw the line."

Kagen takes his uniform shirt off and throws himself at Rabat. Rabat blinds Kagen but Kagen puts his foot forward and kicks off Rabat flips and lands on his feet. Rabat stumbles backwards and says,

"Ah, a challenge!" he then attacks Kagen with a roundhouse kick, Kagen catches it and flips Rabat's face into the ground then he throws Rabat against a wall. He then bends down to Hibiki and says,

"Sorry, but I didn't want to interrupt your lesson." Rabat gets up furious and throws a punch at Kagen's back that probably would've almost paralyzed him had he been there to take the hit. Kagen steps to the side catches Rabat's arm and flings him away. Kagen gets up and says as he walks up to Rabat,

"Have you no honor? Attacking from behind is for cowards." Rabat gets up and hits Kagen in the stomach. Kagen recovers and brings his fist up in an unavoidable uppercut to his jaw, sending him flying up into the descending elevator. Rabat gets up and then he bows and says,

"You are a formidable opponent." Rabat then passes out from pain. With the threat of battle gone Kagen starts to feel his pain as the amount of adrenaline being released drops down to normal. He realizes his hand is cut from the lens shattering. Kagen says, "Ow. He really hurt me."

Duero had already carried Hibiki to the sickbay so Paiway starts to treat his wounds on his hand, and his nose bleed. Meia thinks from on top the generator 'Hmm. I didn't have to stop it after all. I didn't think he could beat him, but he did.'

In the sick bay the next day

Kagen walks in and asks, "Duero, How bad did I hurt him?" Duero says, "He had a broken nose, a broken arm, a broken jaw and a few fractures in his skull." Kagen says,

"No, not Rabat. I know about his injuries. I was talking about Hibiki." Duero looks confused and Kagen says,

"How bad did I hurt Hibiki by not interrupting their fight? I was there the whole time." Duero looks mildly surprised and says,

"A few broken ribs, a broken nose, a dislocated shoulder, a broken jaw, and a bunch of scrapes and bruises. Oh and you aren't the only one responsible for not stopping the fight. The Captain asked me the same question you did." Kagen turns to leave and asks, "Duero, could you not give Rabat a knock out drug when he wakes up? Just call me and I'll take care of it for you."

That night in the sickbay

Rabat wakes up. He thinks, 'Ow that hurt. I need to get out of here before I get the snot kicked out of me again.' He touches his comm. link and says, "Utan, we're going home." He then finds a weak dose of morphine and injects himself. 'It won't kill the pain but it will at least get me to my ship.' He then starts to walk to his ship.

On the bridge

Amarone says, "Rabat's ship is taking off!"

Magno says, "Parfait, engines to full! We'll do it the pirate way."

The Nirvana immediately begins to chase Rabat's ship and begins to gain on him.

Parfait says, "Amazing! Amazing! We're going at 5 times normal output!"

Bart is saying, "I feel it coming… Oh yeah, it's coming!"

Magno says, "You won't get away. I'll strip you of everything."

In Rabat's ship

Rabat says, "That Paksis Pragma sticks in my mind." A display pops up and Utan points to it. It has the Nirvana on it and it is gaining on them. He smiles.

In Engineering

The Paksis starts to power down. The power converter suddenly blows up and smoke is everywhere. Kagen notices the immediate slow down and launches himself. He shouts, "You will not escape me! I will hunt you to the ends of the Universe!" His Vanguard starts to falter as the Paksis energy is sucked away. Then it starts to glow green and it bursts forward 3 times as fast as it was going. Rabat sees this and initiates his hyper-drive.

Kagen sees that he can't catch him and stops. Suddenly his Vanguard loses power. "Hibernation activated due to power loss." The computer states. Kagen says, "At least I won't die because my life support went out." He is then knocked out by the cryo-injection.

A day later

Parfait says, "Ok, Here goes nothing!" She hits the switch and the Paksis starts back up at full power. "Yes! Captain, it works!"

Belvedere says, "I'm picking up Kagen's tracer beacon and a life sign inside the Vanguard. That's strange."

Magno asks, "What is strange?"

"His life support systems are down but he is still alive in some sort of…well…sleep."

Magno says, "Gascoigne, bring him in and we'll see what is wrong. Duero, be there when she brings him in, we might have a health problem."

In the Hangar

Parfait plugs a cable into the Vanguard and looks at the readings. Parfait says, "He shouldn't be alive. His life support system failed when Rabat activated his hyper-drive. We'll have to hook the Vanguard back up to the Paksis to recharge it enough so that the system will reboot."

Suddenly a cable pops out and starts to move to a hookup. It hooks itself in, powers up the suit; the hatch opens and dumps Kagen out still asleep. Parfait continues looking at the modifications Kagen has made to his Vanguard. Parfait says, "Wow! These modifications are pure genius!"

In the sickbay

Kagen wakes up, Duero examines, and then releases him. As soon as Kagen is gone Hibiki wakes up and Duero releases him after giving him another pain reliever.

In the garden

Dita is on the balcony looking down on Hibiki and then starts to go down to him, but is stopped by Kagen hand. She turns around and Kagen says, "Most people come to the garden to be alone. Go and get some sleep, He come to you when he wants to have company." Dita and Kagen leave the garden.

Hibiki is sitting by the river.

"Don't worry about it. Everything he said was just quibbles. Just a con artist's game."

"No, I was taking him lightly. Even if he was a cheater…If he had been serious, I'd be long dead. I hate to admit it… but I don't have words to call my own. I only have other's words to say. When I get up on my own stage… I wonder what kind of lines will come out of me? I'm looking forward to it… but it's a chilling thought. I keep thinking it'll just be a comedy."

"No matter how pitiful the lines are… if they're screams coming from your heart with no lies… nobody will laugh at you. At least… I won't."

I finally finished! Wow! This one took long! I thought it would be shorter because I had half already written before I started but this one took the longest. In the next episode there will be a twist.

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an Idiot and Not Review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them.


	9. From a Weak Planet a Warrior Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I did make Kagen and I am ready to cooperate with anyone if they want to put him into another story. Neo Strife is a character that I was asked to put in my story by a fan of my writing.

Author note: A Flash-forward is a vision of something in the future. The one in this chapter came from the second season the 4th episode. It was caused by the Paksis so it was bluish.

BC says, "This is a marine planet with 99 of the surface covered by water. The atmosphere consists of nitrogen and oxygen. The conditions for human life are met here… I see an island. It appears that the inhabitants are humanoid. The remains of a colonization ship are on the ocean floor."

Magno says, "I guess we'll go say hello to our comrades."

Everyone starts to leave the conference room.

Kagen says, "Captain, request permission to investigate the colonization ship on the ocean floor. I believe we might find some more information on our ship from the database onboard."

Parfait says, "That might help us understand the ship better."

Magno says, "Go right ahead."

**On the Bridge**

Belvedere says, "Such a beautiful planet…"

An indicator goes off.

BC asks, "What is it?"

Ezra says, "Enemy on the planet's other side!"

A comm. screen pops up and Bart says, "L-Let's run for it!"

BC asks, "How many?"

Ezra says, "A dozen or so cube types, uh…And I see some strange contraption."

Kagen says as he disconnects his data pad, "It looks like they are repairing that strange machine."

Magno asks, "What is that?"

Kagen runs to the Hangar.

**In the Hangar**

Hibiki runs in and suddenly is blinded by a bright light. Someone laughs. Hibiki hears the laugh and thinks, 'Why does this old hag bother me? Doesn't she realize that Kagen's Vanguard can combine too?'

Jura says with Barnette hovering around with a vid-camera, "So it's finally here. Listen. This time, you're finally going to combine with me."

She whispers to Barnette, "Well? Wasn't it great?"

Barnette says, "Perfect!" Kagen steps into the room and is blinded in the same fashion as Hibiki. Kagen draws his pistol, shoots out the lights, and shouts,

"Whose bright idea was it to put those lights there!"

Barnette is furious. She walks up, slaps Kagen, and storms out of the room.

Kagen asks while rubbing his cheek, "What I say?" He shakes his head and starts up his Vanguard after suiting up in his diving gear.

Kagen and Hibiki launch with the others not far behind.

Hibiki rushes at the enemy and slices at one. The enemy dodges and then rams him toward the planet.

Jura shoots the enemy and Hibiki pulls away from the planet.

Jura asks, "Well? Want to combine now?"

Hibiki says, "Damn you!"

Dita says, "Mr. Alien, look out!"

An enemy is about to ram him, but Dita shoots it down before it reaches him.

Dita says, "If you're going to combine do it with me!"

Hibiki says, "Sheesh, each and every one of you! You're all annoying!"

Hibiki boosts away from both of them, slices at two more enemies. The enemies dodge and fire back at him.

Hibiki says, "Damn it, they learned how to dodge…"

Kagen swoops by and destroys the cube that fired at Hibiki.

**On the Bridge**

BC says, "The enemy's maneuvers are far better than before."

Magno says, "They are reading our cards now. What despicable enemies."

Over the comm. Jura says, "Everyone, listen up!"

BC says, "Jura?"

Jura continues, "Today is the day I finally show off my elegant transformation!"

Amarone sighs and says, "There she goes again."

Hibiki pops up and says, "Don't decide that on your own! Who'd want to combine with you?"

Kagen pops up and says, "Both of you shut up and get back to fighting the enemy!"

Hibiki swings at another enemy and it dodges, Hibiki then draws another sword with his left hand and slices through the enemy.

Dita speeds toward Kagen with some enemies on her tail. Hibiki watches as Kagen slashes the enemies as they fly past him.

Meia says, "Pay attention!"

Hibiki is then tackled by three enemies and forced toward the planet's atmosphere.

Meia and Dita notice and try to come to his aid but are forced to fly away as more enemies begin to fire at them.

Dita says, "Geez, I can't get close to Mr. Alien!"

Meia says, "Dita, eyes front!"

Dita dodges two more enemies causing her to move away from the planet. Jura speeds past her and heads straight toward the planet.

Meia says, "Jura?"

Ezra says, "They're entering the atmosphere!"

Kagen looks toward the planet and sees Hibiki falling. Kagen says, "Hibiki, I'm coming!" Kagen hits his boosters and rockets straight toward the planet. A few enemies try to get in the way but Kagen just slices them in half and moves on through them.

Hibiki is still falling and one of the enemies detaches because of the heat of reentry.

Hibiki screams, "Hot! I don't wanna be roasted!"

Jura is closer and is going in at an angle to reduce the friction. Jura asks, "Barnette, is the camera rolling?"

Barnette says, "Is this really the time?"

Jura says, "Just watch."

Kagen slows down and pulls his shield off his back. He then crouches on top of the shield and goes down feet first.

Jura and Hibiki collide in the atmosphere and there is a flash of light. Meia says, "Jura!" Dita says, "Mr. Alien!"

The flaming mass strikes the water at high speed causing a big splash.

Ezra says, "They've landed on the water near the city! Kagen is still in reentry."

BC says, "Jura! Hibiki! Are you all right? Respond!"

Barnette says, "Jura, it can't be…"

Dita asks, "What? What happened?"

Kagen says, "I'm altering my course so I can go see if they are all right."

Kagen lands on the water about 100 meters away from where they landed.

Kagen opens up his cockpit, gets out, and starts to dive into the water to check if they are alive when water shoots up and something moves inside. Kagen jumps back in his cockpit and says, "You might want to see this." He sends an image to the Nirvana.

Magno says, "Another new one came out."

BC says, "However that's…"

Amarone finishes her sentence saying, "A crab."

Jura looks at the image and says, "N-no! This just can't be mine!"

The enemies start to attack and Kagen starts to sink. Kagen says,

"I'm sinking? I must've damaged my shield too much in reentry." Kagen quickly puts the rest of his diving gear on and warms up the new aquatics gear he installed a few minutes ago. Kagen says,

"I hope this works!" His shield gives way and he starts falling to the bottom of the sea. Kagen says, "Oh shoot! This is way deep! Better deploy the comm. relays." A buoy floats back up to the top with a cable leading back down to an underwater comm. dish.

Hibiki says, "Damn it, how do I move this thing? Shut up! This isn't the time! We have to fight back!"

Jura says, "No!" and slams her hand down on the panel in front of her hitting a button in the process. The Vandread suddenly boosts backwards.

Hibiki says, "Crap, where are the weapons? The weapons?"

BC says, "This doesn't look good. They're headed straight towards the ocean city."

Magno says, "What about Meia and Dita?"

Belvedere says, "They're still engaging the enemy in orbit!"

Kagen says, "I'm on the bottom of the ocean, heading towards the colonization ship."

Hibiki says, "She sure is doing whatever she wants."

Jura says, "I've had enough! Let me off!"

Hibiki says, "Shut up! Help out a bit here!" He then notices the lever on his seat and says, "This one?"

He tries it and the Vandread stops and swings its claws destroying one of the pursuing enemies. Hibiki says, "This is okay, too." He continues swinging the claws but hits nothing this time.

Jura says, "What is this? It looks horrible!"

Hibiki pushes her aside and says, "Shut up! If you have the time to complain, then look for weapons!"

Jura pushes him aside again and says, "No! Let me off this thing!"

Hibiki pushes her away again and says, "Be quiet for a bit! What about this one?" He hits a button and the giant disc flies up above the Vandread. It charges up a bit and then fires a little beam to each of the small discs charging them up until they each blast out a beam in every direction destroying the remaining enemies. Hibiki says, "All right!"

Meia reports in and says, "The cube-type enemies have been destroyed. But our attacks are unable to damage that strange machine."

Magno says, "You can come back for now. Good job."

Meia says, "Roger."

Kagen says, "I have reached the colonization ship and am about to go inside. The ship has retained its air supply so I'll be all right down here. My scans show that the air is breathable if a little stale. From what I see there is no reason to send anyone else down here. Shoot, I'm surprised that I could stand the water pressure down here even with my insulated diving suit. I'll be out of contact until I can get back to my Vanguard." The comm. window closes.

BC asks, "Could that be…a machine for the 'harvest'?"

Magno says, "I don't know. Why don't we ask the people down there?"

**Under the sea**

Kagen starts the depressurization procedure and thinks, 'Now I just wait. What to do? I could record a message incase I don't come back!' He hits a button and starts recording.

"Uh, well if you are getting this message then I'm either dead or my machine thinks I'm dead. Enclosed are five personal messages. Hibiki, Dita, Meia, Jura, and Barnette are the people these messages are for. Paiway, if you listen to them I will haunt you forever! Don't let my death faze any of you! I was prepared to die for all of you."

Kagen hits another button and continues.

"Hibiki, know this. Dita likes you, and really cares for you. Please don't break her heart."

Kagen hits a button and continues.

"Dita, I know it seems like Hibiki hates you but he really doesn't. He actually acts like that just because he likes you so much that he doesn't know what to do about it. Please don't cry. People count on you to be happy."

Kagen hits another button.

"Meia, I just want you to know that of all the 150 women on the Nirvana you are the one who convinced me to join the pirates. I almost thought I had died and gone to heaven when I woke up and saw you. Then you pointed that ring at me and I remembered where I was. I… I… I… I can't seem to say what I need to say. Forgive me."

Kagen hits another button.

"Jura, I just couldn't like you. You were way too vain, too stuck up and just plain stupid sometimes. I mean you didn't even realize that my Vanguard could combine with yours as easily as Hibiki's could have. Barnette really cares for you. You are very lucky to have her by your side. You really need to treat her better though. If you break her heart I will haunt you along with Paiway you hag! I did like your eyes though. I just have a thing for green I guess."

Kagen hits two more buttons.

"Barnette, I… I… I liked your beatings, they were both informative and… well… interesting. I also liked when you kissed me. I mean it was so spontaneous each and every time. I could feel the feeling in each one. I just wish I could've convinced you that I'd never hurt you, and if I did… I'd… I… just don't know what I would do. I also wish I could've chosen between you and Meia. My love went to both of you. I just wish you could've felt it."

Kagen breaks down into tears, reaches down, and pushes the button to end the message and store it in the Vanguard's storage banks. "Well, at least that's done. If I live I'll just edit them as time goes by."

The computer says, "Depressurization complete. Awaiting instructions."

Kagen grimaces and says,

"Slowly replace the air in the cockpit with water, store the air for later use. When cockpit is full of water open cockpit hatch." He puts on the helmet and attaches the hose to his air tank.

**On board Vandread Jura**

A comm. window opens and Barnette says, "I saw your elegance! I have it perfectly stored on video. Jura! Jura, can you hear me? Answer me!"

**On the Bridge**

Ezra says, "We can communicate!"

Magno says, "Put them on the main monitor."

Ezra says, "Sure!"

Fanieta says, "Hello. My name is Fanieta. Welcome to Anpathos, the most beautiful planet in the universe."

Magno says, "Anpathos? Is that your planet's name?"

Fanieta says, "That is correct. This is what we have been calling it. We've been waiting a long time."

BC asks, "Waiting?"

Fanieta says, "You must be the Munya."

Magno says, "Unfortunately, we aren't this so-called Munya. I'm sorry, but can we come down there? I have a lot of things I want to ask you."

Fanieta says, "The time of our ceremony is approaching…so we cannot greet you well, but…"

Magno says, "I don't mind." Magno opens a comm. window to Navigation and says, "Bart, can you hear me? We're going down to the planet now."

Bart says, "Oh, yeah. Sure…"

Magno says, "I'm going to leave things to you. So take care of the ship while we are gone."

Bart says, "Are you serious?"

Magno says, "Oh, and 1 more thing. Running away is prohibited."

The comm. window closes as Bart protestingly says, "P-Please hold on a minute… You can't be serious."

**On the planet**

Hibiki jumps out of the cockpit after beaching his Vanguard. He looks at the town and the big tower at the center. He sees people carrying food and other things. He says, "I wonder if it's a festival. Hey! Hey, let's go over there! Hey! Come on!" He hears the shuttle as it comes down on the other side of the city.

**Under the sea**

Kagen accesses an airlock and goes inside the colonization ship. He does another air scan and then removes the hose and his air tank. He then opens his visor. He says,

"Hmm, the air isn't as stale as I thought it would be." He accesses a nearby terminal and uploads a map and sees what systems still work.

"The security system is half operational. Mostly security droids and a few mounted turrets. I might be able to input my id into the security files and then all I have to worry about are the droids. Most of the files are in terminals on the bridge. There seems to be a few cryo-chambers in operation. A few vehicles are in the Hangar. I'll check all that out on the way back."

He walks down the corridor towards the cryo-chamber looking at his map. He hears something. He draws his sword and it starts to glow green. He peeks around the corner and sees two battle droids and a super battle droid approaching his position. He thinks,

'From the data banks I can tell that these aren't just regular security droids, these are battle droids! The big one has a wrist rocket launcher and a rapid fire blaster. The other two had some sort of blaster rifle. Good thing I brought a watertight backpack. Ok, I'll kill the big one and a small one. The last one I'll hack so I can get some info on the blasters.'

Kagen dashes around the corner and the three droids fire at him with their blasters. Kagen reflects the first shots at the super droid and then rushes at a small droid to cut it in half. The big droid shoots a rocket at the small droid in an effort to kill Kagen. Kagen sees the rocket coming and kicks off a wall to get away from the explosion. Kagen rolls to the big droid's feet and cuts him in half. The second small droid sees this and starts to run to get help. Kagen catches him and plugs a cord into his brain. Kagen says,

"Let's see what this guy knows." A minute passes and then he says, "Ok, that is all the info I need about the weapons. Let's see if I can reprogram this guy." A minute passes. "Done."

The droid picks his rifle up and starts walking to where Kagen told him to. He shoots down about 5 more droids and 1 more super battle droid. The droid is then shot down by another super battle droid. Kagen then steps around the corner and blasts the last droid with his blaster rifle.

"Good thing I picked up all those blaster rifles." He walks into the cryo-chamber room and sees a round shaped droid. It unfolds and then deploys a shield and starts firing at Kagen. Kagen dodges behind a corner and waits for it to stop shooting. When it does he shoots a quick volley at it. It starts to shoot at him again and he takes cover. "Damn, the shots had no effect. That shield blocks energy beams."

(Flash-forward)

Barnette says, "If beams don't work, use something solid!"

(Flash-forward ends)

"Thanks again, Paksis. Wait a sec! She hasn't said that yet! Oh yeah, the Paksis is a timeless entity."

The droid stops shooting and Kagen rushes it blade bared and lands on top of the shield. He then takes the sword and stabs through the shield and then slices through the arms. He then takes a cable and drains the droid's memory banks and adds the info to the rest.

"I might just have an approximation of the strength of the droids on this ship. Now to check on the cryo-chambers."

He walks up to the main control panel and checks the vital signs for the active cryo-chambers. He suddenly walks over to a wall and punches a hole in it with his fist.

"A thousand people were put to sleep, and only one is alive? Why! Why did these people have to die? I must find out why they were left asleep!" He walks over to a dead cryo-chamber and looks at it. He finds a certain wire cut.

"A wire is cut here. Let's find out where it goes." He follows it up to the release mechanism. "Looks like sabotage. Someone tried to wake them up, but since they couldn't get out and get some air, they suffocated to death. Someone must've seen what was happening and stopped his waking up sequence. They must've thought to come back for him when they could fix it. Their mechanic was one of those put in cryo-sleep. He was the first one who awoke to a horrible death. In order to release this guy I'll have to bring him to the Nirvana. Let's see if he had anything aboard this ship. I know I would miss my stuff if it was left behind. Hmm, he has a vehicle in the Hangar and a room on the way to the Bridge. I'll need a container from the Hangar. There is an Armory near here. I wonder if it has any inactive droids. Let's go see. Neo Strife isn't going anywhere soon."

Kagen checks the cryo-tube holding Neo Strife one more time and then moves on to the Armory. He hacks the door open and finds a few battle droids and super battle droids. He reprograms them and then activates them. He then takes a few hover lifts and continues to the Bridge. When he gets there he sees three destroyer droids and two computer controlled turrets.

Kagen thinks for a sec says, "Maybe…It might just work." He plugs a cable into a terminal outside the Bridge and accesses the security system. "Now just to hack this…" He hacks into the turret system.

"And now to target the Destroyer droids. I just hope my theory works and their shields fail." He hacks the targeting systems and then targets the destroyer droids. He activates the sequence and then unhooks from the system to get into position. Suddenly the turrets start to fire at the droids and then Kagen dashes into the room and behind a terminal. He pulls out a blaster rifle and waits till the firing dies down, then he jumps out and fires at the destroyer droids.

"Oh, shoot! One still has his shield!" Kagen hits a button on the rifle, throws it at the droid, rolls to avoid the droid's blasts, and draws his sword. The rifle overloads and drops the droid's shields. Kagen then rushes the droid and plugs into the droid's brain. He hacks into it and reprograms it to protect him.

"That worked out better than I planned. Now to get the information, Neo, his stuff, and get out of here." He plugs into the main terminal and uploads all the information. Kagen looks at his watch and says,

"I need to get done and report in with this information! I need a quick way to get where I'm going." He looks at what is in the room and sees a hover-cart. "Exactly what I need!"

**A few min later**

Kagen is at Neo's room. He starts loading everything up on hover-carts and sending them to an empty container in the Hangar. He finishes and jumps on another cart and sends it back to the Cryo-room. He connects the temporary cryo-life support mechanism and places the cryo-tube on a hover-cart. He then runs to the armory and grabs some parts for the destroyer droid and places them on a cart and jumps onboard as it goes to the Hangar. He loads everything in the container and then jumps in the cockpit of Neo's mech.

"These controls are the same as the Vanguard!" He starts it up and moves it into the container along with the rest of the items. He parks it and moves Neo into it. He then closes it and seals it.

"Now to get back to my Vanguard." He picks up a blaster rifle and a suit of pressurized armor that his helmet will connect with. "Good thing I found this pressurized suit, the suit I used to get down here got shot up by the droids." He jumps on a hover cart and returns to the airlock that he came in at.

He sighs, straps on the air tank, connects the hose, and initiates the airlock depressurization procedure. He had already moved the container into the sea. He gets back in his Vanguard as the sea begins to churn.

Suddenly Kagen's Vanguard and the container are sucked into the upper atmosphere by Vandread Jura's attack on the harvest container. Kagen quickly reacts and grabs a hold of the container before it falls. The container continues to fall at a slower speed. Kagen yells over the comm. link,

"I could use some help here!" Hibiki separates from Jura and flies down to help Kagen. With Hibiki and Kagen holding it the container stops falling but doesn't rise. Kagen shouts,

"Alakor!" Suddenly his Vanguard glows a bright green and his boosters give out a 10 increase in power and the container rises and Hibiki starts pushing up as Kagen lifts it. Kagen says,

"ALAKOR!" His boosters increase 33 in power. Kagen pulls the container to the Nirvana's Hangar. Kagen powers down his Vanguard and opens the container while listening to the recording of the comm. activity while he was incommunicado. He calls Parfait over the comm.

"Parfait, I need you over here in the Hangar. I found a person in cryo-sleep while I was down there. It seems like someone cut the hatch lock cables so he couldn't get out. I have him on running on temp. power, but I don't know how long that will last. I also need to speak to the Captain." Parfait nods and says, "I'll be right there."

**In the conference room**

Kagen says, "I apologize for disobeying your orders. I figured that if I brought Neo to the Nirvana he might want his stuff. And from what I've heard about the people on the planet he is better off with us."

Parfait a pop up on a comm. screen and says, "Sorry if I interrupted anything. I just wanted you to know that I've fixed the cryo-lock and we can wake him up now."

Magno says, "Kagen, for disobeying my orders I order you to make this newcomer feel welcome among us."

Kagen says, "What? Oh, I see. Ok, I'll do it."

Magno says, "Ok, now that that is settled let's go greet this newcomer."

**In the Hangar**

Kagen says, "Ok, everyone move back. You'll suffocate him if you stand that close."

Parfait says, "Ok, initiate wake up procedure!"

The hatch opens and Neo Strife wakes up.

Neo Strife immediately jumps up and says, "Where am I? Who are you people?"

Kagen says, "We mean you no harm. I am Kagen. I will try to explain everything for you. Now if you'll come with me and if everyone moves out of the way, I'll show you to your room. There are some things you might not want everyone to know. I have already moved your things to your new room from the colonization ship you were on."

Neo Strife sizes Kagen up for a second and says, "Only if I have your word you will not attack me."

Kagen says, "I swear by my sword that I will not harm you."

At this Neo Strife calms down and follows Kagen down the hall. Kagen begins to try to explain everything that happened.

This might be a little unclear if you haven't seen episode 9 of the first season of Vandread. I pretty much stuck to what was happening to Kagen because of three reasons: One is that he is my character. Two, Kagen couldn't change the fights because he was at the bottom of an ocean planet. Three, this would've been way too long and too confusing to read if I didn't exclude some part.

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an Idiot and Not Review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them. And who knows? I might just use them and give you credit.


	10. Awkward Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I did make Kagen and I am ready to cooperate with anyone if they want to put him into another story. Neo Strife is a character that I was asked to put in my story by a fan of my writing.

**On the Bridge**

Belvedere asks, "Commander, can I show the comet's image on the monitor?"

BC says, "Sure."

Kagen looks around and sees women on scaffolds putting up Christmas decorations. He thinks, 'Why are they doing that? What day is it?'

He looks at his chronometer and thinks, 'Oh, they are preparing for Christmas Eve! I hadn't realized it was so close! It is a good thing I looked up the women's holidays or else I wouldn't be close to ready.'

BC says, "Ezra, give me the comet's data."

Ezra asks, "Commander! Which one is cuter?"

BC says, "Pick the one you like."

Ezra says, "What now? I can't choose!"

Kagen says, "Ezra, why don't you use both?"

Then the Captain walks onto the Bridge wearing a Santa suit.

BC says, "Captain!"

Magno says, "Well, Christmas couldn't start unless I became Santa, right?"

Amarone, Belvedere, and Celtic and another crew member run up to Magno and say, "Captain, you look so cute!" "That looks great on you!"

BC sighs and Meia almost smirks. Kagen checks his chronometer again and leaves to find Barnette. Kagen thinks, 'I need to know where they are so that I can keep my presents a surprise.'

**In the Kitchen**

Barnette is putting icing on a cake. Jura walks over to her and says, "Barnette, put more chocolate cream on it. And don't forget the powdered sugar…"

Kagen walks in and sees Dita with some of the icing. He gets Barnette's attention and points at Dita as she puts the icing in her mouth. Dita says,

"Delicious!" Jura walks over to her and slaps her on the head. Dita says,

"Ouch…" Jura says,

"I told you to watch over the turkey!" Dita says,

"All right." Kagen looks over to the oven and then quickly steps out of the room to get a fire extinguisher. Dita turns and sees the smoking oven says,

"Oh no!", and runs out of the room. Barnette says, "Wait a minute, Dita!"

Kagen walks in with the extinguisher and puts out the flaming turkey. Kagen says, "Do you need some help? I noticed that you just lost a helper."

Barnette says, "Men can't cook, that is why you have those pills."

Kagen says, "You think I always ate that stuff while I was on Tarak? I cooked when I had the ingredients. I think that is why I'm a bit smarter than the rest of the guys."

Barnette raises an eyebrow. She then says, "I think I'll let you cook the turkey since you have that extinguisher handy."

**On the balcony**

Hibiki asks, "What is all the commotion about?"

Pyoro says, "It's a Christmas high. Women get high like that come December 24th."

Duero says, "I see."

Pyoro asks, "You guys don't know about Christmas at all? Do you?"

Hibiki looks at Duero and then at Bart. Then they all look down. Pyoro says, "It's a festival! Wasn't there one on Tarak, too?"

Bart says, "There was a festival, but…Festivals aren't all that fun a thing. Right, guys?"

Duero says, "Yeah."

**In the hallways**

Neo thinks to himself, 'Where is Kagen? I think I'm lost. Why did I sleep in this late? Had I woke up sooner I could've kept up with him and I wouldn't be lost.'

Neo turns a corner and runs into Meia, knocking her down. Neo stops and says, "I'm sorry, but I think I'm lost. Can you help me?"

He reaches to help her up and their eyes meet. He thinks, 'Wow, she has beautiful eyes.'

Meia thinks, 'Who is this person? Why do I feel as though I know him?'

Meia snaps out of her stupor and says, "Sorry, but I don't think we've met."

Neo finally says, "Strife, my name is Neo Strife. Who are you?"

Meia says, "Meia Gisborn, but everyone calls me Meia. So Neo, where are you trying to go?"

Neo says, "I don't remember… Do you know where Kagen is? He's been showing me around since I woke up."

Meia says, "I think I saw him on the Bridge, but he probably isn't there anymore. He's been avoiding me lately, which is probably why we hadn't met before this."

Neo's stomach growls and he says, "That reminds me. Where can I get something to eat? I haven't eaten breakfast. All the Men's quarters had were those stupid pills."

Meia says, "I thought all men liked those… I'll lead you to the cafeteria. I don't know if they will be able to serve you though. They are pretty busy getting ready for the feast tonight."

Neo asks, "Feast?"

Meia says, "We always have a feast on Christmas Eve."

Neo asks, "Today is Christmas Eve? I really need to get a calendar or something."

Neo thinks, 'Wow, she really is beautiful. If only I could get her to smile.'

They reach the Cafeteria. No one is in there so they check in the Kitchen.

**In the Kitchen**

Meia and Neo walk in the Kitchen. Kagen sees them and says, "Neo, I'm sorry. I was supposed to show you around. I hope that it didn't inconvenience you, Meia."

Meia says, "It wasn't an inconvenience showing Neo around. In fact, I had nothing better to do and he was lost."

Neo says, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm hungry."

Kagen checks and pulls the turkey out. Kagen says, "Barnette, the turkey is done. Also we have a hungry crew member here!"

Barnette walks over, checks the turkey, and tastes it. She says, "This is good. I need to get back to what I was doing, you serve him." She goes back to what she was doing. Kagen shrugs and asks Neo, "What would you like for breakfast?"

Neo says, "Pancakes, with maple syrup."

Kagen turns to Meia and asks, "Would you like anything to eat? It's on me."

Meia says, "French toast, with maple syrup and powdered sugar."

Kagen says, "Now if you will both go into the Cafeteria I will have your food ready soon."

Neo and Meia go back to the Cafeteria to wait for their food. They sit at a table, silently.

Neo says, "So, why would Kagen avoid you?"

Meia says, "I don't think I should tell you, but I will anyway. I got shot down by an enemy once and was severely injured, I almost died. Kagen connected with me and pulled me back from death. He reminded me that people cared about me."

Neo says, "Wait, you're saying that he linked with your mind?"

Meia says, "I think he still hasn't forgiven himself for intruding in my mind. I mean he saw some things about me that I would never tell anyone."

Neo asks, "Have you forgiven him?"

Meia says, "I never really thought about it."

Kagen walks in and says, "Your food is ready. While fixing your food I remembered I hadn't eaten breakfast either." He sets their food in front of them and starts to eat his own food. He looks up after a few minutes and asks, "What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"

Meia asks, "Kagen, have you been avoiding me?"

Kagen says, "If I have, it hasn't been on purpose. Why?"

Meia blinks and says, "You're lying and I know it."

Kagen says, "Oh no, not again!" He quickly finishes his food and goes back to the Kitchen.

Neo asks, "How did you know he was lying? His face was as calm as ever as he said it."

Meia says, "I don't know… I just knew."

Neo says, "You don't think… no that would be impossible."

Meia says, "So would someone pulling someone else back from death. Tell me what your theory is."

Neo says, "Well, it could be possible that the link he created isn't completely closed. You may be receiving his thoughts. He might be receiving yours as well."

Meia says, "That would explain why he has been avoiding me. He feels that he is still intruding." They both finish eating.

Neo says, "I think I'll go find Kagen."

Meia says, "Well I guess I'll need to guide you."

Neo says, "No, I've inconvenienced you enough. I'll just ask someone else. Sorry about knocking you down earlier."

Meia shrugs and leaves.

Kagen walks in and says, "I thought she'd never leave."

Neo says, "Why have you been avoiding her? She seems very nice."

Kagen says, "And I want to keep her that way too. You have no idea what my memories would do to her. They hold a ton of pain. Almost too much for me to bear. I also am trying to plan my Christmas present."

Neo says, "Yeah that would be tough to do if you had her hearing your thoughts."

Kagen says, "Well, what are you going to get her?"

Neo says, "I almost forgot it was Christmas Eve! What am I going to do? I don't know what to get her!"

Kagen says, "So what did you think of my pancakes?"

Neo says, "They were better than what I hoped."

Kagen says, "She is very hard to shop for. She doesn't like what most girls like. Or at least she never admits it. Actually it's a struggle to get anything out of her."

Neo says, "Kinda like you."

Kagen says, "Don't remind me. Heck when I first met you, you didn't say a word."

Neo says, "Hey, I was in cyro-sleep!"

They leave to work on their presents.

Kagen goes down to Engineering.

**In Engineering **

Kagen walks up to the Paksis and jumps into it. He asks, "Please give me a piece of yourself, a tiny piece."

He suddenly is dumped out with his hand clenched on something. He opens his hand and then thanks the Paksis. He then leaves.

**In the men's workshop**

Kagen runs in with some metals and a Paksis fragment. He quickly melts the metals and makes a mold. He probes the mind link for a second. And thinks, 'This is a little underhanded but it will make for a better surprise this way.'

He picks a finger and measures it from the inside. He quickly resizes the mold and pours the metal in the mold.

As it starts to harden he thinks very hard about Meia as he presses the fragment into the metal. He then imprints her thought patterns into the fragment. He then lets it cool off and then takes it back to the Paksis and asks,

"Will you charge this with your power so that it will never fail her?" The Paksis glows at this and Kagen sticks the ring inside the Paksis. He pulls his hand out without the ring.

Soon the Paksis glows again and Kagen puts his hand in the Paksis again and pulls it back out holding the ring. He then bows to the Paksis and leaves.

**In Neo's room**

Neo runs in thinking, 'Why didn't I check earlier? Oh man, if it isn't here I'll have to ask someone for a favor.'

He looks around and then under his bed. He finds a lockbox and places his id card on it, unlocking it. He thinks, 'I hope it is in here. If not, I won't have a present…' The box opens.

Kagen says, "I was wondering what was in that box ever since I picked it up. I thought it was either very important to you, or it was a bomb placed in your belongings in case you woke up."

Neo drops the box and turns to Kagen. He asks, "Why would you think that?"

Kagen says, "Well, I was hoping not to have to tell you… all the cryo-pods were sabotaged. 999 people died of suffocation because someone cut the cables going to the locks on the cyro-tube hatches. The engineer was one of them. You were the only one the people could save by refreezing."

Neo asks, "Why? Are you sure it wasn't just a faulty cable? Or one that was chewed through?"

Kagen says, "No, I'm sure that they were cut. It was a clean cut. No jagged edges."

Neo asks, "Do you think they are still after me?"

Kagen says, "No, I'm sure they are probably dead by now. They probably thought someone would try to wake you up without checking the capsule or that finally the life-support would fail."

Neo says, "I never realized… if you hadn't come along… I might be dead."

Kagen says, "Well all I did was notice the cut cable and get you to someone who could fix your pod and wake you up. If I had tried to fix your pod and wake you up from cryo-sleep… One mistake… That was all it would've taken. I won't go into the gory details of what could've happened."

Neo says, "I guess I could show you what is in the box." He picks it up and lifts out a necklace with a red gem in the center.

Kagen says, "Wow that is… cool!" Suddenly his pocket starts glowing. Kagen reaches in and pulls out the ring he just made. The ring is glowing blue.

Neo asks, "Where did you get that?"

Kagen says, "Well, I made it. I'm planning to give it to Meia."

Neo asks, "You made it? From what?"

Kagen says, "A Paksis fragment and some line star material. It is pretty powerful."

Neo asks, "How can a ring be powerful?"

Kagen says, "Like this." He points it at a wall and thinks, 'Fire!' The ring shoots out a beam and marks the wall barely.

Neo laughs and asks, "You think that is powerful?"

Kagen says, "It is much more powerful than that, I just didn't want to punch a hole through the ship's hull. The power setting adjusts to the perfect setting for what you are shooting. Stun, kill, and disintegrate are only the three main settings. It looks through your eyes, judges how much power is needed and shoots. It was a small beam that did no damage because all I was doing was showing that it could shoot a beam. By the way, who did you get the necklace from?"

Neo asks, "How did you know someone gave it to me? Oh, well. If you really want to know, my mother gave it to me. It was hers. She said it would always protect me."

Kagen says, "A mother. I wish I had one. They sound nice from what I've read of them."

Neo asks, "Wait, did you read the records that had who went to sleep and who didn't?"

Kagen says, "Yes and your mother didn't go to sleep. It might have been her, who stopped your awakening, but the fingerprint records were kind of shoddy and I only got a partial. I wish I could've known."

Neo says, "You did your best. I couldn't have asked for a better investigator. I'm planning to give this necklace to Meia. I need to know something though…"

Suddenly a comm. window pops up. A video starts to play.

The video starts out looking into a fireplace, then it turns past a Christmas tree and centers on a couch that has a woman with a baby and a little girl sitting on it. The little girl waves to the person behind the camera. Then the camera shakes as it is put on a stand. Then a man comes from behind the camera and sits on the couch. He says something, hugs the girl and then puts his hand on the woman's shoulder.

Kagen says, "I read about it, but…ok, that is all the proof I need."

Kagen leaves after putting the ring inits box.

**In Kagen's storeroom**

Kagen says, "Hmm, now what to get Barnette? Oh, this part will be good, and this one, oh, and this one. This will be the greatest!"

After an hour of work

Kagen says, "Wait, Barnette likes old guns! Not new ones!" Kagen walks to his gun cabinet and picks up a case from the bottom drawer. He opens it and pulls out the pieces and starts checking each part and then he puts each one back after polishing them. Kagen says,

"This'll do nicely. It is the rarest weapon I have that she doesn't." He closes the case after checking and preparing the last piece. Suddenly the ship shudders and Kagen runs to the Bridge.

**On the Bridge**

BC asks, "An enemy attack?"

Amarone says, "No, we don't see anything."

BC asks, "Do we have data on the comet yet?"

Ezra says, "Y-Yes…The surface seems to be completely made of ice. No artificial objects have been spotted."

BC asks, "What in the world does that mean?"

Suddenly smoke billows up from the Garden.

**In the Garden**

Parfait says, "I did it…"

Another engineer says, "So it is impossible after all…to make it snow?"

Parfait says, "Not yet! I'll make sure that we have a white Christmas!"

The engineer says, "But at this rate… we won't be in time for the parade."

Parfait says, "That's right…Then for the first time…"

Jura says, "No! I can't imagine it! I refuse to have a Christmas without snow sculptures!"

Kagen jumps down behind her and says, "Well then, Parfait. Is Ms. Spoiled rotten getting in your way? Jura, unless you are going to help her, I suggest you turn your spoiled butt around and walk back where you came from. Otherwise you are just in the way."

Jura tries to slap Kagen but he dodges. Barnette turns red and catches Kagen with a backhand in the face. Jura and Barnette walk away. Kagen grabs his jaw and settles it back into place. He says, "Ow, all I did was speak my mind. Parfait, can I help?"

Parfait says, "After that slap I'm surprised you can even talk. Doesn't it hurt?"

Kagen says, "Yeah, but pain is nothing new to me. I think I'll start on this one over here." Kagen sits down and starts to read the calculations on the screen.

Parfait asks, "You can read Mejeerian?"

Kagen says, "I learned shortly after I got on your information network. I did learn a lot of it before then though. I have my ways."

**On the balcony**

Hibiki says, "What are they doing?"

Paiway says, "It's a snow machine. Parfet's trying to make it snow on the Nirvana just for us. How considerate of her! Unlike men."

Hibiki asks, "You do know that Kagen is down there helping her, right?"

Paiway looks at the garden, frowns, and asks, "So, what are you going to give?"

"What?"

"Your present. Don't tell me something stupid like you don't have one ready. For a woman, this is an important event for relationships."

Hibiki looks apprehensive and says as he walks away, "This is really starting to get annoying. What is all the fuss over a dumb festival, anyway? Christmas, I just don't get it."

**In the Garden**

Kagen looks at his chronometer and asks, "Uh, Parfait, is it ok if I leave now? I kind of forgot some preparatory stuff."

Parfait says, "Ok, sure." 'I wonder what is so important. Oh well, I just hope this works.'

**On the Bridge**

BC says, "Are you saying it is Parfait's fault?"

Belvedere says, "Uh, yes ma'am."

Ezra says, "Parfait truly is trying her very best to make it snow on the Nirvana by Christmas Eve for us commander. So try not to be angry with her."

BC says, "I'm well aware of that, but even so…"

Belvedere says, "Oh, commander a Christmas without snow sculptures would be just too sad to imagine, wouldn't it?"

BC says, "At the current rate of travel I believe we will be in position to pass the comet precisely at Christmas. That should satisfy our need for snow this year."

Belvedere says, "Yeah, but all we'll be able to do is look at it from inside…"

Hibiki and Kagen hear this conversation. Hibiki thinks, 'So they want ice, huh. I can do that.' Hibiki leaves the Bridge.

Kagen says, "Sorry to interrupt, but from what I understand, it has to be very cold for snow to form, and well, it isn't very cold in here… That's it! It has to be cold! I'm such an idiot! Bye!"

Kagen leaves the Bridge.

**In the hallway leading to the Hangar**

Kagen says, "Meia, where are you going?" 'She had better not be sneaking off before I can give her present to her.' Meia stops and thinks, 'Did I just hear his thought?'

Kagen says, "You probably did…" 'Opps, I need to stop that…'

Meia asks, "Did you just say something?"

"Yeah, I said, "You probably did…""

"But I didn't say anything, and I heard you say something after that!"

Kagen thinks, 'It is getting worse… I'd better give her the present before I ruin the surprise.'

Meia says, "You want to give me something? I was about to go on patrol."

Kagen says, "Will you please stop reading my thoughts! Here! I made it for you."

Kagen hands her the box. Meia says, "I can't open it now. It isn't Christmas yet."

Kagen says, "Just open it already… 'Before I ruin it… I hope she likes it.'"

Meia looks Kagen in the eye and then opens the box. She sees the ring and blushes.

Kagen says, "Try it on, It should fit itself."

Meia puts it on and looks at it on her finger. She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She closes her mouth and kisses Kagen on the lips for a full 2 minutes and then says with a smile, "Thank you, Kagen."

Kagen faints and hits the ground hard. Kagen then snaps out of it and says, "Oh yeah, that is not just any ordinary ring. The jem is actually a piece of the Paksis. It is sort of a blaster ring that never needs recharging."

Meia looks at the ring and asks, "Well how do I fire it? And how do I change its settings?"

Kagen says, "All that is done automatically. It decides the setting needed and you fire by thinking about it. It will only obey you, and it will always pick the right setting."

Meia thinks, 'He really must've put a lot into this.'

Kagen thinks, 'More than she'll ever know.'

Meia hears that and quickly turns to leave. Meia says, "Well, I'm going on patrol now."

Kagen says, "Wait!"

Meia turns around wondering what he will say next.

Kagen says, "Neo wants to give you a gift also. All I ask is that you be back by Christmas, that way you can get his gift. I wouldn't want you to miss out."

Kagen looks disappointed at himself and walks away. Kagen says as he walks away, "You had better get to your patrol."

Meia sighs and thinks, 'I wonder what is wrong with him.'

**In Kagen's room**

sobs

Kagen sobs while punching the wall, "Why! Why am I such a fool! I need to get further apart, not closer. I have a feeling that my time is running out. And I still can't decide between the two. A ring is a very special gift, and a hand-made one is even more special. A rare gun is just a regular present. I need to make the sentimental value equal for both. What have I gotten myself into? Ahhh! Well, sitting here crying will solve nothing. I need to get to work and fast." Kagen grabs some supplies and gets to work.

**In a hallway**

Neo thinks, 'I'm lost. Again. At this rate, I'll never find her in time to give her the present. Maybe…No, I couldn't ask Kagen to do that!'

He hears footsteps and asks, "Excuse me, but do you know…"

Kagen walks around the corner and says, "She is on patrol. I already gave her my present and told her to be back in time for the party. I'll lead you there and we can both wait there."

Neo says, "Uh, you sound miserable, andyou already gave Meia her present. Then who is that briefcase for?"

Kagen says, "Barnette. The reason I'm so miserable is because I sense that soon I will have to leave."

Neo asks, "Leave? For how long?"

Kagen says, "I meant leave as in **my time is running out!**"

Neo says, "You're joking. You must be. You are, right?"

Kagen says, "I wish I was. I have been having visions of the future and I saw my own death."

Neo asks, "How do you know they are visions?"

Kagen says, "Because I never dream. Let's go to the Bridge already!"

Kagen walks off with Neo following. Kagen turns and says, "Uh, Neo, here is your present."

He gives Neo a small package. Neo tears it open and finds a data pad.

Kagen says, "It has a map downloaded into it. So when I'm not around you won't be lost. It automatically finds your position and tells you where to go from there."

**In the Garden**

Kagen says to Neo, "I'll catch up with you later. I just need to check up on something."

Neo says, "Sure, go ahead."

Kagen walks over to Parfait and says, "I'm back, I think I might have a part of the solution."

Parfait says, "Then you can work on that console over there."

Kagen gets to work inputting the programming and then he installs the parts her brought.

Parfait says, "This should work." She hits the button and gets nothing but cold air.

Kagen says, "I'm stumped. I'm also hungry. Parfait, do you mind if I go and get something to eat?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"If you want I can bring some back with me."

"No, thank you. I'll be fine."

Kagen leaves.

**In space**

Hibiki looks at the comet and smiles. He says, "If it's that big, there won't be any complaints!" He then flies into the tail of the comet. He flinches and says, "What the hell is this?"

Meia looks at the comet as she scouts the area. She thinks, 'The tail of the comet isn't solid. I might as well check inside.' She flies her dread into the tail of the comet.

The enemy senses Meia's dread. It deploys its claws and web. Meia dodges the claws and flies right into the web. Meia says, "So there was an enemy in here all along."

**In the Garden**

Kagen walks in with a few covered plates. Kagen sets the food beside Parfait and says, "Eat. Only I am supposed to starve while overworking." Kagen pulls her away from the panel and starts to work on it.

Parfait thinks, 'That was nice of him.' She asks, "Where is Duero?"

Kagen says, "I don't know. I passed him as I came in here. Ok, Here goes." Kagen hits a button and ice cold water shoots out. Kagen says, "It looks like I'll have to fix the energy converter. The temperature is almost cold enough. If we want to make the snow stay then we will have to alter the temperature in the garden." Kagen closes the first panel and opens another higher up on the machine. He makes a few adjustments and checks the connections.

**In space**

Meia tries once more to boost free again. The enemy attacks her with its claws. It rears back to make the final strike. Hibiki attacks the claw as it swings. He says, "Come on! Get out of my way, damn it!" He slices through the claw and then sees Meia stuck in the web.

Meia and Hibiki both ask, "Why are you here?"

Hibiki snaps out of it and slices through the last claw.

**On the Bridge**

BC says, "That light…

**In space**

Hibiki is hacking at the web trying to free Meia. Meia says, "Why don't you put that away and use firepower?"

Hibiki says, "Shut up! I don't need any pointers."

**On the Bridge **

BC says, "Captain, there seems to be something wrong. Should we send out scouts?"

Kagen says, "Meia and Hibiki have it under control."

BC asks, "How do you know that?"

Kagen says, "I… I… I just know. I don't feel like talking about it."

BC raises her eyebrow. Kagen picks up the part he was carrying when he had stopped and goes down the escalator to the garden.

**In the Garden **

Kagen walks to the machine and starts installing the new part. When he finishes he starts to adjust it. Kagen says, "This should be the last part. All that is required is to adjust it to the right cold frequency. Do you mind if I go? I have a gift to give to someone."

Parfait smiles and says, "You can go. Thanks for the help. I can take it from here."

**In space**

Hibiki is trying to pry some of the strands apart. The enemy sees this and sends a electric shock through the web which shocks Meia. Hibiki reaches back and throws a sword. He says, "Shut up!" As it flies right into the enemy's eye. He says, "Serves you right!"

**On the Bridge**

BC checks the battle comm. Hibiki says through the comm., "All right! Just a little more!" Meia says, "Humph."

BC says, "Kagen was right. They are in the comet."

Bart looks at his chronometer. He smiles and looks to BC.

**In space**

Hibiki finally puts the sword away and power punches the web causing it to shatter. Meia starts to leave and Hibiki grabs a big chunk of ice that floats past him.

Meia asks, "What are you up to?"

Hibiki says, "It is what you would call a present."

The enemy sneaks up behind Meia. She notices and starts her engines.

**In the garden**

"It's time for the main event now! Everyone, please gather at the center of the bio-park."

Parfait says, "I won't make it."

Another engineer says, "It's a shame."

Parfait notices Duero and turns to talk to him. Kagen sneaks around her and starts to make adjustments.

Parfait says, "Doctor, I'm sorry, but the snow won't be in time. I wanted to show it to you, too…"

Duero says, "Actually, mine is rather incomplete as well, but…"

Parfait asks, "What?"

**In space**

Meia is being chased and is dodging as the enemy is attacking her. Hibiki says, "Over here!" They combine. Hibiki says, "Let's hurry up and get back."

Meia says, "I agree." They turn around and destroy the enemy. The comet's tail widens as a result of the explosion.

**Back on the ship**

BC looks on in shock at the explosion.

Dita sees the explosion and says, "Wow! Beautiful! Amazing! I wonder if Mr. Alien sees this too?"

BC says into the comm., "Meia! Respond!" Then her screen zooms in and she sees Vandread Meia flying out of the comet's tail.

**In the Garden**

Kagen gets the right setting on the first one and says, "Parfait, I might have the right setting over here! Try to copy it over there."

Parfait looks quickly at the calibrations and starts to duplicate them on her machine.

"10 seconds until Merry Christmas! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5 seconds! 4! 3! 2!"

Parfait says, "It's now or never!" She hits the start button.

"1! 0! Merry Christmas!" Everyone starts celebrating.

Parfait says, "No good…"

Kagen walks up to her and says, "At least we tried. Now we can find out what went wrong and learn from it." He then starts trying to synchronize the two machines.

Everyone stops celebrating and watches as the Nirvana starts to pass the comet.

Vandread Meia flies up to the viewport.

Meia says, "This is as far as I'll go." Then they separate and Hibiki hits the viewport.

Meia says, "I've repaid the favor." Hibiki waves a slightly smaller piece of ice.

Parfait says, "So those two had gone out to get ice."

Kagen thinks, 'I think I've got it.' He hits the button. Nothing happens. He opens a panel. He thinks, 'This valve is clogged. Hmm…" He takes a hammer and hits the valve casing lightly. It starts shooting out snow. 'Now to find Barnette.'

The other engineer says, "We don't need the ice anymore though."

Parfait turns around and sees the snow machines running. She turns to Duero and hugs him. She says, "I did it!" She then notices that Duero is holding something and asks, "What's this? Could it be something for me?"

Duero says, "Oh, yes. I tried to draw the flow of blood. But if you say that this is snow… then the snow inside the painting will fall forever."

Parfait says, "Thanks."

Kagen walks over to the pond and lies down against a tree. He thinks, 'Whenever I try to find someone I never do. And I'm tired so I'll just lay here and wait.'

Soon he hears two people walking past and looks to see who it is. He sees Barnette and Jura a few feet away. He quickly checks his present and then waits.

Barnette says as she slides a ring on Jura's finger, "Here. Merry Christmas."

Jura smiles, hugs Barnette, and says, "I love you, Barnette! Now for my present to you."

She then kisses Barnette on the cheek. Barnette asks, "What? That's it?" They start to walk away when Kagen says, "Barnette, come here for a sec."

Barnette thinks, 'I wonder what he wants.' She walks over as Kagen stands up.

Kagen says, "Merry Christmas." He holds up the case. She asks, "A case?"

Kagen smiles and opens the case. He says, "I believe your collection lacks this gun. Oh, and I made some special ammo."

Barnette says, "All I see are gun parts."

Kagen takes the parts out of the case and put them together. He says, "It is much easier to store and clean when taken apart."

Barnette says, "Uh, thanks. What sort of special ammo did you make?"

Kagen says, "Stun bullets. You just put them in like a regular clip of ammo. The instructions for the rest are inside." He then takes the gun apart and puts it back in it's case. He then gives her the case.

Barnette looks at the case and then at Kagen. She says, "Thanks, I like it."

Kagen looks at her one last time and then leaves with her watching him go. Kagen thinks,

'She is still watching me. I can feel her eyes on my back. I wonder what is going through her head.' Kagen stops and turns around. Barnette sees him turn and snaps out of it. She turns and blushes. She thinks,

'Why was I staring at him? Why am I blushing? Why did he turn around?' She stops blushing and turns to see where Kagen is. He is gone by the time she turns. 'Where did he go?' She shakes her head and leaves the Garden.

**In the Hangar**

Neo watches as Meia docks her dread. He thinks, 'I hope she likes it.'

Meia thinks, 'This ring is a nice piece of work. I wonder why he gave it to me. Does he… no it couldn't be. Could it?'

The cockpit opens and she sees Neo. 'He is here already?' She takes the ring off and puts it near her controls. She then gets out of her dread. She starts to walk past Neo but turns to face him.

Neo hesitates for a second and then hands her the box and says, "Merry Christmas."

Meia opens it and pulls out the necklace. She looks at it and says, "This is nice. Where did you get it?"

Neo says, "It was my mother's. Try it on."

Meia does and her face ornament suddenly projects a screen in front of her eye. Meia says, "This screen shows the status of the Nirvana."

Neo says, "I did not know about this. It does look good on you though." Neo's stomach chooses to growl at this time. Neo says, "I'm going to go get some food."

Meia is shocked at her visor turning on and just watches as Neo walks out of the Hangar.

**In the Cafeteria**

Kagen is eating. He looks up from his food and sees Barnette walk through the door. Kagen finishes and then gets more food. He thinks, 'Is she following me? No… it couldn't be. Wait, Hibiki should be here stuffing his face with food. He isn't here. I guess he fell asleep. All this food will be gone when he wakes up. I'd better grab a few plates to go.' Kagen gets up and picks up a few plates of food and leaves the Cafeteria.

Barnette sees Kagen leaving. She goes and sits at the table he left. She looks to her right and sees a note on the seat. She picks it up and reads it. "The cake was delicious." She smiles and puts the note in the case.

**In the Hangar**

Hibiki wakes up. He looks around and sees Dita's present on his chest. He looks at his chronometer. Hibiki says, "Noooo!"

**In the men's quarters**

Hibiki walks into the men's quarters and says, "Life's not fair. How the heck could I have actually slept through the entire feast."

Hibiki walks in his door and looks around. He says, "I guess I'll take a look."

A ufo shoots out of the box and circles Hibiki 3 times saying, "Merry Christmas!"

Then it pops and turns into a Santa version of Hibiki with reindeer. It then says, "Santa Alien!"

Hibiki smiles and says, "What is this for? You silly…"

Kagen says, "Looks like she put a lot of work into that."

Hibiki turns around quickly and says, "How do you do that?"

Kagen asks, "Do what?"

Hibiki says, "How can you be so sneaky?"

Kagen says, "I just am. I got ya something too. I figured since you weren't at the feast that you'd be hungry so I snatched some of the feast and brought it here." Kagen hands the plates to Hibiki.

Hibiki starts to eat. Kagen says, "Hibiki, I have something to ask you."

Hibiki asks, "What?"

Kagen says, "If anything happens to me, will you take care of Meia and Barnette and Neo for me? I mean try to protect them."

Hibiki asks, "Why do you think something is going to happen to you?"

Kagen says, "I just know. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I am ready to die for all of you, I just want you to know that."

Hibiki says, "Ah, nothing could kill you. You're too stubborn to die."

Kagen just shakes his head and says, "Whatever. Good night. Oh, and could you take those plates back to the Cafeteria for me? Thanks."

This one is a bit long, but there was a lot to put in. I mean give me a break, I have 2 people to think for. Plus all the other characters. More later on this subject.

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an Idiot and Not Review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them. And who knows? I might just use them and give you credit.


	11. Sacrifices Are Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I did make Kagen and I am ready to cooperate with anyone if they want to put him into another story. Neo Strife is a character that I was asked to put in my story by a fan of my writing.

Author's note: For all you people that think Kagen is overpowered, this chapter explains it.

(dream)

Kagen wakes up and looks at his chronometer. He accesses the calendar function.

(in space)

Kagen is fighting an enemy flagship and it fires a yellow beam cannon and destroys his Vanguard's arms, legs, and boosters.

Kagen then watches in horror as the same beam fires again at Vandread Dita. Vandread Dita's left side is completely destroyed.

Kagen screams, "NO!" as he sees it starts to target Vandread Meia. He desperately tries to move to block the shot. But he has no means of propulsion. Vandread Meia is completely destroyed.

Kagen says, "No! This can't be happening!" The flagship then turns and fires the cannon again destroying the Nirvana and the remaining dreads. Kagen is the only one left. Then the ship turns to him and draws him inside. Kagen screams, "NOOO!"

(dream ends)

Kagen wakes up in a cold sweat. Kagen looks at his chronometer and sees the date. Kagen says, "So today is the day. I must be ready."

He opens a comm. window and calls Barnette. "Barnette, I'd like you to meet me in the north east part of the garden in 10 minutes."

Barnette says, "What! Why?"

Kagen closes the comm. window and gets dressed. He then runs to the garden.

**In the garden**

Kagen sits down against a tree and waits.

Barnette walks up to him and asks, "Ok, now will you tell me why you wanted to meet me here?"

Kagen stands up and says, "I just wanted to show you something just in case I… I… die."

Barnette says nothing at first. Then she says, "Well, what were you going to show me?"

Kagen gets closer to her and then says, "This…" He kisses her on the lips. He turns and leaves. Barnette is too shocked to move.

Barnette thinks, 'Why did he do that? Does he really feel that way about me? Then why did he walk away? Is he trying to mess with my head? He is going to pay!'

Barnette storms out of the garden.

**In the Men's quarters**

Kagen notices that Neo is awake. Kagen says, "Neo, if I die can I depend on you to protect everyone?"

Neo says, "You are too stubborn to die."

Kagen says, "Everyone dies Neo. It is a part of life. I need you to swear to protect them all. Please."

Neo says, "You sound like you are planning to die. But, I will still swear to protect them."

Kagen says, "Oh, and you do know that you can combine with the dreads, right?"

Neo asks, "I can?"

Kagen says, "Yes you can. And If I leave the Nirvana at anytime, stay here. I want you here to protect them."

Hibiki walks into the room. Kagen asks, "So Hibiki. Just try to stay alive. I know that you would defend them all with your life, but that is my job."

Hibiki asks, "What do you mean?"

Kagen says, "Sacrifice. If all else fails, I will synchronize myself completely with the Paksis and turn into energy. I will then strike at the enemy."

Hibiki asks, "You can do that?"

Kagen says, "Do what?"

Hibiki says, "Synchronize with the Paksis."

Kagen says, "I've done it a few times. The only reason I can think of that the energy color is different is because it is filtering through my yellow aura."

Hibiki says, "Oh, I get it. Blue and yellow mix to create green. So when you sliced through that door the Paksis helped?"

Kagen says, "Yeah."

"What about the time you jumped down 7 floors?"

Kagen says, "That was one floor at a time, Meia."

Everyone turns to look at Meia, who is standing in the doorway.

Meia says, "You didn't answer the question."

Kagen says, "That was all me. That is why I got hurt doing it. I still don't know how I did it. I thought for sure I would've collapsed on that last jump. I guess my own power was increased when the Paksis speed healed me after I got blasted by Dita's Dread."

Neo thinks, 'How did she sneak up on us? How much did she hear? Does she know that he plans on going kamikaze?'

Kagen says, "I've got to go."

Everyone in the room asks, "Where?"

Kagen says, "To take a shower. And then to engineering, to meditate and speak with the Paksis. I need to start preparing myself."

Meia asks, "Why are you taking a shower?"

Kagen says, "I'm sweaty and I need to relax."

Meia says, "I know you had another vision. Tell me about it."

Kagen says, "I'm not going to."

Meia says, "I did see some parts of it. I know we lose."

Kagen says, "No! Don't you ever say that! We will not lose. Not if I can help it."

Meia says, "I clearly saw us losing the battle."

Kagen says, "These visions are only possibilities. The future is what you make of it. This is precisely why I don't share my visions. Victory is always there. It may seem just out of reach at times, but you'll never reach it if you stop trying. You are only defeated if you stop trying to win. **Where there is a will. There is a way.** This is an old saying, in fact, very old saying. From before even the colonization period."

Kagen then continues walking toward the showers.

Meia thinks, 'I can't believe it. I've heard that phrase before! How could he know it?'

Kagen says, "I heard it from my dad, and he heard it from his mom."

Meia thinks, 'How could his dad have a mother? There are no women on Tarrak! Unless…" Meia walks quickly to the Bridge.

**On the Bridge**

Meia asks the Captain, "How far back do you remember?"

Magno says, "Why do you want to know?"

Meia whispers something in her ear.

Magno says, "Well, okay. Let me think for a second."

Meanwhile Bart comes in dressed up in a dress and makeup.

Everyone turns and looks at him.

Bart asks, "How is everyone?"

Everyone starts laughing, except for Meia and Magno.

Bart asks, "Why are you laughing? I just wanted to get closer to all of you." He suddenly jumps up and says, "Well, just look at me!"

Then his foot catches on a ledge and he falls and rolls over to Celtic's feet.

She jumps up and stomps on him a few times then runs away with the bear suit head on backwards. She hits the left and then the right sides of the door and finally makes it through.

Kagen has taken his shower and is returning to his room, because he forgot all his clothes except his loincloth. He is looking at a datapad. He turns a corner and runs into Celtic as she is running through the halls in a frantic frenzy. Then knock each other down and the bear suit head, which was loose in the first place, ends up on Kagen's head. Kagen gets up at the same time as Celtic. As Celtic stands up the bear suit slips off of her. (The zipper broke) Kagen takes the bear head off and sees Celtic.

Kagen says, "Wow. I mean I… I think this is yours." He hands her the bear head and turns around. He then asks, "By any chance do you see a datapad anywhere? That is why I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

Celtic looks down to try and find the datapad and sees that her suit slipped off. She immediately pulls it back up and says, "You can turn around. I can't find it."

Kagen turns around and then she feels something hit her ankle inside the suit. She looks in her suit and sees the datapad resting against her ankle. She pulls an arm out of the suit to try and reach it, but then the suit slides down on that side. Kagen turns around as she bends over to retrieve it from inside her suit. Kagen looks down and notices that his loincloth is sticking out. He fixes it quickly.

She stands up and starts to ask if he could turn around, but sees that he is facing away from her again. She drops the suit and retrieves the datapad from the ankle of the suit. She then pulls the suit up again and says, "Here, I found it. It was inside my suit."

Kagen turns around and she hands him the datapad.

She thinks, 'I hope he didn't see too much. Although I guess he is wearing just as much as I am under this suit. Why is he dressed like that?'

They both part ways and go to their rooms.

Hibiki and Dita are on their way from the storage room to the kitchen. Hibiki is carrying three boxes and can barely balance them. Dita says, "I'll go on ahead."

Hibiki notices that a door is not completely closed. He peeks inside. Celtic is changing inside the room. Hibiki is startled by this and the boxes activate the door release.

Hibiki stumbles through the now fully-open door and straight into Celtic's behind. He looks up at her and then she screams. Hibiki gathers up his boxes and high-tails it out of there.

**In the Kitchen**

Dita says, "We have to hurry! Paiway is definitely starting to suspect something. Mr. Alien, hand me that bowl over there."

Hibiki says, "I refuse. I am not your servant!"

Dita asks, "What are you angry about now? That apron suits you."

Hibiki says, "You idiot, that has nothing to do with it."

Dita says, "Ah… if you help me, I will let you have some of this delicious hamburger. That's too bad."

Hibiki thinks it over and says, "Here." He hands her the bowl.

Dita giggles and says, "Thank you."

She starts to chop onions as Hibiki peels them.

Hibiki mumbles to himself as he starts to peel an onion, "Really, why am I…"

He finishes peeling the onion and looks up saying, "Hey, here."

He drops the onion as he sees her crying. He says, "…you…"

Dita turns and asks, "Yes? What is it?"

He gets up and she says, "It's nothing."

Hibiki says, "It's not nothing. Why are you crying?"

Dita says, "Never mind, leave me alone."

Paiway peeks in from the doorway.

Hibiki asks, "What's going on? You're making me feel bad."

Dita says, "I said it was nothing."

Paiway raises her camera and says, "Pai check…"

**In the conference room**

Celtic says, "I can't stand it anymore!"

Jura says, "You finally took that thing off." (Celtic is standing in the room in her undies holding the bear suit in front of her.)

Barnette says, "That's better you know."

Celtic asks, "Is everyone just going to let the men wander around the ship from now on? Just now, a man was peeping into my room."

Everyone gasps and someone says, "No way!" Kagen is on his way to his room and stops to listen.

Celtic says, "The reason why I wore this thing in the first place was to protect me from having any contact with the men. I can't stand breathing the same air as the men anymore."

Meia says, "How pathetic." Kagen hears Paiway coming and ducks into the shadows. Paiway runs in and says pointing at the screen, "Hey, everyone look!"

Kagen peeks in at the screen from the door.

Paiway says, "This is a video that I just took. That mean man made Dita cry. Recently, we have forgotten the most important thing. Men are dangerous!"

Jura says, "When you saw that, you should have gone to help out."

Paiway didn't expect that and says, "But, Dita said that that man is more important than me."

Celtic says, "How cruel! You two were very good friends before that man came on board. Besides, today is Paiway's embarking anniversary!"

Someone else says, "That's unforgivable! That guy!"

Barnette says, "No, it's all the men."

Paiway thinks, 'I think this might not have been a good thing to do.'

Jura says to Barnette, "I don't like how Dita is acting. Punishment, please."

Barnette asks, "Me?"

**On the Bridge**

Amarone, Ezra, and Belvedere are at Belvedere's station watching this on her screen.

Ezra asks, "I wonder why?"

Belvedere says, "It's finally time I guess."

BC asks, "What is it? What's with all the racket?"

Amarone says, "Hibiki made Dita cry."

BC says, "That's it? Go back to your stations."

Paiway says, "That's right! It's the men's fault!"

Kagen steps into the room and says, "There must be some mistake. Hibiki would never hurt Dita's feelings. Well not on purpose anyway. It looks like they were cooking something, considering that they are wearing aprons."

Barnette snaps handcuffs on Kagen, slaps him, and says, "Shut up, prisoner!"

Kagen asks her, "Do you carry those on you **ALL **the time?"

Barnette blushes, slaps him again and says, "I said shut up!"

Paiway continues saying, "Wasn't everybody perfectly happy before they came?"

Some other girl says, "But really, Dita has changed recently."

Another girl says, "Yeah, she's always saying, "Mr. Alien! Mr. Alien!"

Kagen says, "Well, to me it just sounds like she is in love."

Barnette backhands him into a corner.

The girl continues, "Did she get infected by some sort of bacteria from the men?"

Barnette says, "Definitely, I think it's time to rethink how to treat those men."

Kagen thinks, 'This won't be good. I just hope she isn't mad about this morning!'

Barnette says, "Let's complain to the Captain about this."

Meia says, "Useless, if you act with too much emotion without a reason, you're not going to get anything out of it."

Pyoro says, "That's right!"

Barnette turns to Meia and asks, "Meia, what are you saying? Are you siding with the men?"

Meia says, "I'm saying don't try to raise a racket on such a worthless issue."

Barnette asks, "Worthless? What do you mean by that?"

Kagen says, "I think she means that we should have both sides of the situation before we react. There are a lot reasons to cry."

Barnette walks back over and backhands Kagen again.

**In the Captain's ready room**

Magno asks, "It's become that chaotic, huh?"

Gascoigne says, "I guess we can't just leave this alone."

BC says, "It's not a big problem. The mother planet is nearby. We only have to think about getting back now."

Magno says, "But, there is the possibility that the people of Mejerr didn't believe the story of the 'harvest'. Since it's information that came from us."

BC asks, "Then, are you planning to just watch the mother planet die, boss?"

Gascoigne says, "BC!"

BC says, "I apologize."

**In the cafeteria**

Dita says, "It's done! It's done! It's done! Paiway will be surprised when she sees this!"

Hibiki takes a bite of his and says, "This hamburger is great!"

The door opens and Paiway, Barnette, Celtic, and a few other security members (in pressure suits with weapons) Kagen is tied to Barnette by his handcuffs.

Dita says, "Everyone…"

Paiway says, "Dita, you aren't allowed to talk to men anymore."

Dita asks, "W…what are you saying?"

Paiway says, "Dita thinks that the man is more precious than a friend right? You traitor!"

Barnette says, "The men are forbidden to get close to Dita."

Hibiki asks, "What are you talking about?"

Paiway says, "Don't act innocent! You made Dita cry!"

Dita says, "No! I was cutting onions, so tears come out! It's not Mr. Alien's fault!"

Kagen says, "See, I told you there was a reasonable explanation. So how about letting me go?"

Barnette elbows him in stomach.

Kagen wheezes and says, "Barnette, you cook with onions. I've seen it happen to you, too."

Barnette elbows him in the face.

Kagen acts like he is unconscious and falls to the ground limply. Barnette cuts the link between the handcuffs and her suit.

Barnette says, "Ever since you men arrived, everybody started to change."

Celtic says, "That's right! Men are all savage and dirty!"

Hibiki asks, "What the hell are you saying? Stop talking crap!"

Dita asks, "Why? Why? Dita just… wanted to surprise Paiway."

Barnette steps forward and says, "There is no use in talking. We'll have to take him by force!" The women rush forward. They circle Hibiki.

Hibiki says, "Will you guys stop saying all this crap?"

Hibiki jumps up on the table and says, "I can't stand this anymore!" He kicks the plates off the table and jumps past the women.

Kagen gets up and says, "I'm not going to the brig just because of my gender. Oh, and I shower regularly. Bye!" He then runs to catch up with Hibiki.

Barnette says, "Follow them!"

Kagen cuts through the infirmary and grabs a laser scalpel. He cuts the handcuffs off and taps Hibiki on the shoulder. Kagen says, "There will be time for that later. Come on!"

Hibiki ignores him and Kagen leaves.

Kagen gets to the hangar and checks his Vanguard. He says, "It's a good thing I always prep my Vanguard beforehand."

Hibiki runs in as Kagen launches.

Hibiki launches right after Kagen.

**On the Bridge**

Belvedere says, "It's two Vanguards! Two prisoners have escaped!"

Two comm. screens open. Kagen says, "I can't defend from inside the brig."

Hibiki says, "I am not going back to that cell again! Good bye!"

**In space**

Kagen slows down so that Hibiki can catch up.

Hibiki asks, "Really, what the hell did I do?"

Kagen says, "It was all just a huge misunderstanding."

Hibiki says, "Damn it."

Suddenly blue beams fly in from ahead of them.

Hibiki and Kagen try to dodge them but Hibiki is hit on right arm.

Kagen is hit on his left wrist. They then boost straight at the source of the beams as the beams slow down.

**On the alien ship's bridge**

"Hurry up with the identification!"

"Captain! Those units are not in the database!"

They open a comm. link to Hibiki.

They ask, "Who are you? Why did you trespass into this area?"

Hibiki says, "By accident. You got a problem with that?"

"Where are you from?"

Hibiki says, "Tarrak. What about it?"

**Back on the Nirvana**

Magno says, "It's a problem."

Dita says, "Eh? Captain..!"

Meia says, "If you authorize it, shall I go search for him?"

**On board the alien ship's bridge**

Kagen and Hibiki come up in an elevator that comes out of the floor.

Hibiki says, "What are you people? Staring at me like that?"

Kagen says, "Hibiki, don't try anything. This is not the place or the time. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced us yet. I am Kagen Furystorm and this is Hibiki Tokai. We were originally from Tarrak. It's a long story."

"We were somewhat rough on you. Please forgive us. We are trying not to get harvested. Your planet is probably in a similar situation. However, rather than just waiting to be harvested, we set up a defense line here in order to fight to the end."

Kagen says, "This has just been our day for misunderstandings."

Hibiki asks, "Defense line? Being that passive is a mistake! If I had the choice, I would attack them before getting attacked!"

Kagen says, "Hibiki, the best offence is a good defense in some situations."

**In the alien ship's hangar bay**

Kagen tries to get to work on his Vanguard, but can't use both hands because his wrist is cut open. He starts rewiring the Vanguard's wrist with one hand.

Hibiki looks at his Vanguard's right arm and then at his own. Suddenly a girl walks up and says, "You first. Now, show me your arm."

Hibiki asks, "W…what are you doing!"

Seran says, "It's fine…Just leave it to me, okay?"

Hibiki blushes slightly and then she starts spraying his wound with anti-biotic.

Kagen gives up trying to rewire it one handed and concentrates on his wrist intensely. It starts to glow and then the glow hardens into a crystalline bandage. He can move his wrist now like it never got hurt. He takes his bandana off and wraps it around his wrist to cover the crystal. He then goes back to work on his Vanguard.

Seran says, "My name is Seran. I'm a mechanic on this ship. What's your name?"

Hibiki says, "I'm…"

Seran says, "A courageous visitor. Just kidding." She then giggles. Hibiki just watches as she finishes the bandage off with the bandana she had been wearing.

Seran says, "There, that should do it. Ara? Aren't you going to say thank you?"

Hibiki blushes, looks away and says, "Thanks…"

Seran giggles and says, "You're welcome."

Kagen finishes wiring and starts to repair the armor on the wrist.

Seran goes over to Kagen and says, "Let me see that wrist of yours."

Kagen says, "I've got it."

Seran says, "I just want to make sure there is no infection."

She removes the bandana and sees the crystal. She says, "Wow, that's pretty. Where did you get it?"

Kagen says, "I made it."

Seran asks, "From what?" She looks at it and asks, "Is it attached to your skin?"

Kagen says, "Yes, it is. I call it an energy bandage. It sterilizes and covers the wound. Can I get back to work now? I'd like to get done." He recovers it with his bandana.

Seran says, "Ok, sorry. You don't have to be rude."

Kagen says, "This is just a bad day for me."

Hibiki says, "He really is a nice guy, usually."

Kagen gets back to work and finishes right when the alarm goes off. He says, "I'll go and hold them off until you get finished."

Kagen launches before they can say a word. Kagen sees the enemy ship and stops in his tracks. He thinks, 'No! It can't be! That is the ship that will destroy the Nirvana! No! The Nirvana isn't here. Ha! I have a chance to destroy that beam before they can use it to destroy the people I protect. Then again this might be a different one. I'll just have to wait until it uses it.' Kagen draws a sword and slices the enemies that are foolish enough to get close enough to him.

The alien fleet opens up with their main cannons and continues firing at the enemy fleet.

Hibiki finishes with the part he was fixing and says, "This side's finished! I'm going out too!"

Seran says, "Wait, just a little more here! I'll definitely repair this. There, done! Thanks for waiting! Ready to launch! Do your best!"

Hibiki says, "Yeah, just leave it to me!"

Suddenly there is an explosion and Seran is thrown to the ground from the lift.

Hibiki says, "Seran!" He jumps down to check on her. He asks, "Hey, are you alright? Hey. Hang on! Hey!"

Seran looks at him and says, "E…everyone… I wonder if everyone's okay…" Then she passes out.

Hibiki says, "You, you're kidding me right? It's a joke right? Hey, Seran!"

Hibiki realizes that she isn't going to wake up because she is dead.

Hibiki launches.

He says to himself, "So easy…So easy…so simple…So simple to die!"

He draws a sword and attacks the enemy cubes furiously.

Kagen says, "Hibiki! Don't let your anger cloud your mind!"

An enemy attacks Hibiki from behind. Kagen slices the enemy before it can strike.

Hibiki screams, "WHY! Come on, who's next?"

He boosts ahead. Kagen says, "Hibiki, don't…" 'Ah shit! He never listens to me. AH well. Better go watch his back.'

Kagen boosts after him.

Then the enemy mothership shoots a huge yellow beam destroying the ship they just launched from. Kagen thinks, 'That's the beam! I've got to take it out!'

Kagen screams, "NO! That was meant for me!"

Suddenly his Vanguard starts to glow with a green flame.

His crystal on his wrist spreads all the way around his wrist.

Hibiki sees this and snaps out of his rage. Hibiki asks, "What is he doing!"

Kagen suddenly says, "ALAKOR!" And flies straight at the enemy mothership. The enemy mothership shoots the yellow beam at Kagen as he flies at it.

Kagen doesn't stop. His Vanguard starts to disintegrate from around him as he is still advancing through the beam. He is soon left only with his pressurized armor that he had put on before this. He screams, "ALAKOR!" And all the energy gathers at his right fist. He then drives his fist into the enemy ship sending a beam going out the back. When the debris settles Kagen is gone. All that remains is his bandana and a tattered helmet. The enemy mothership continues fighting.

Hibiki is furious. "It's so easy to die!" He screams as he boosts at the side of the mothership. There is a big white flash and he is flung away from the mothership and knocked unconscious. Somehow the Vanguard's empty hand closes on the bandana and the helmet as it flies past.

**Back on the Nirvana **

Meia is walking in the hall. She suddenly feels an intense pain and collapses. Meia thinks, 'It feels like a part of me has been ripped out. Kagen! Something must've happened to him.' Meia staggers to her feet as Barnette walks up to her.

Barnette asks, "What's wrong Meia?"

Meia says, "Kagen… I think he's dead."

Barnette gasps and thinks, 'He must've known he would die today. That must be why he…'

Barnette says, "Let's get you to the infirmary."

They walk to the infirmary.

**In the infirmary**

"Duero is in the brig. So I'll check you, Meia." Paiway says. She runs some scans and says, "Meia, these scans say that you are perfectly healthy. There is nothing wrong with you."

Meia says, "I'll probably be fine after I get some rest."

**In space**

Hibiki is drifting. His Vanguard still clutches the bandana and helmet. Rabat's ship picks him up and blasts off.

I know, I skipped a bunch of the story. But I added a lot too. Sorry it took me so long to get this out.

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an Idiot and Not Review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them. And who knows? I might just use them and give you credit.


	12. Life goes on Tragically: Chap12a

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I did make Kagen and I am ready to cooperate with anyone if they want to put him into another story. Neo Strife is a character that I was asked to put in my story by a fan of my writing.

(Neo doesn't know about Kagen's death just yet. So I'm keeping him out of it, because he is in the Brig.)

Hibiki finds himself floating in the blue abyss again. Rabat and Utan appear and ask,

"Is life something so dynamic yet fragile?"

"Life is… proof…that you are alive."

"Hibiki's existence… proof of life… proof for Hibiki…"

Suddenly the enemy mothership floats past him leaving him scared witless.

On the Nirvana

Dita is frantically searching for Hibiki with the telescope. She says, "Mr. Alien… where did you go?"

She sees Rabat's ship and says, "Huh? That's… that's…"

Rabat's ship docks and he opens the hatch. When he steps out he dumps Hibiki on the floor in front of him. He says, "You dropped this."

Dita runs up to him and says, "Mr. Alien! Wake-up! Mr. Alien."

He starts to open his eyes and Dita cheers up. She says, "Mr. Alien! Are you alright? Do you recognize Dita?" Hibiki ignores her and looks at his left hand. Dita continues, "I was so worried. Dita will cook you something very healthy." He then looks at the bandage on his right arm. Dita continues, "Hold on, instead of that…" Hibiki remembers everything in a flash.

He suddenly gets up and says, "There's no time for that right now!" He runs past Barnette and Jura.

Barnette says, "What are you standing there for? Go after him!"

A security member says, "Yes!" And hurries after him.

Dita gets up and says, "Ah! Wait up Mr. Alien! Don't touch him!"

Barnette says, "Dita!"

Rabat starts to walk down the ramp and is stopped by the rest of the security team. He asks, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Barnette says, "We can't leave the men alone anymore."

"Did something happen? You guys…"

On the Bridge

Amarone asks, "Hey, hey, how is it? Can you fix it? Well, if we can't control it without the men around…"

Ezra says, "Everyone, there's tea!"

Magno says, "Ah, the kids are doing well."

Hibiki has finally reached the Bridge and runs straight up to the Captain. He says, "Old lady, I have something to tell you."

Back at the Brig

The women put Rabat in with the other men. Rabat says, "Hey, hey, humans are a brotherhood."

Bart asks, "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I was wanted to ask you."

Duero says, "We're waiting for the storm to pass…"

Bart asks, "Where is your partner?"

Rabat says, "Utan is a female…"

On the Bridge

"It is our turn to face them next. They will come for sure. Kagen and the force from Melanos died trying to destroy them. Unlike the ones at Anpathos."

BC says, "For that they were massacred."

Hibiki says, "I don't want their deaths to be in vain."

Magno asks, "Is it your first time? To see someone die?"

Hibiki is startled by this question and has a flashback of Seran lying there dead. He clutches his right arm on the bandage.

Magno asks, "So? Do you think we can win?"

Hibiki has a flashback to the battle and says, "We'll probably… die trying."

Magno asks, "Do you think we can win with power alone?"

Hibiki says, "No. Kagen already tried that and died."

Magno says, "There is no use in doing anything without a plan."

Meia (Who had been listening to the conversation from the doorway) thinks, 'Well, that confirms it, Kagen is dead. And now we need a plan to destroy this thing.'

I know, I skipped a bunch of the story. But I have to separate a part of it. Sorry it took me so long to get this out.

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an Idiot and Not Review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them. And who knows? I might just use them and give you credit.


	13. Awakening to a Nightmare: Chap12b

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I did make Kagen and I am ready to cooperate with anyone if they want to put him into another story.

Kagen wakes up inside a crystaline sphere not unlike the Paksis Sphere.

"Where the heck am I? I should be dead. I completely disassembled my atomic structure to create the energy that I stuck the enemy with. I literally disappeared from existence. Why am I here? Why am I alive?"

The lights come on inside the room that the sphere is in. A boy in a chair floats over to the sphere and says, "Simple really, I just captured your energy inside this yellow power crystal. In the process, it filtered out the **filthy** blue Paksis energy out."

"Why do you want me alive?"

"Why to use your channeling abilities against your friends, of course."

"I would never betray them, understand me? **NEVER!**"

"I am quite sure you wouldn't, **IF** you had a choice in the matter. Unfortunately for you, I have complete control over your energies."

"I don't see how you can control me."

"Like this." He touches the crystal and it glows red. Energy bolts attach to his arms and legs.

Kagen screams as his left wrist crystal turns red. The rest of the beams start to burn into him and leave red crystal bands on his right wrist and on his ankles. He screams at the kid in a voice not his own, "**YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS, YOU BRAT!**"

He glows Blue for a sec and the energy bands burn a bright blue. The energy beams fade and then the kid shakes off his shock and says, "**Be gone,** you Being of the Heavens, **You have no power here!**"

The blue fades from Kagen and the bands now on his wrists and ankles (They turn colorless.) The kid walks away, shivering. "I'll take care of you later." He says as he turns the corner.

Kagen is dreaming.(Actually it is a vision.)

He sees himself in that kid's control shooting beams at the Nirvana and his friends.

He first takes off Vandread Dita's left arm with a beam, He then has to watch in horror as he destroys Meia's dread with another direct hit. He then takes out Jura. Hibiki moves his arm to fire at Kagen and Kagen's Vanguard grabs the cannon draining the remaining power from the Vandread. He then blasts the legs off of the Vandread and lets it drift into a position which he knows Hibiki can see the Nirvana being destroyed. Kagen obliterates the Nirvana and everyone onboard. Kagen wakes up screaming, "Noooooo!" The crystal glows yellow with his power. The kid walks in and touches the crystal. The red beams return to Kagen's wrists and ankles, subduing him and turning his crystals red. (The ones on his wrists and ankles) He tests out his degree of control over Kagen, by destroying a random planet with a beam of Kagen's energy. He says, "Good, I have complete control now. Now for stage two."

Kagen is floating inside his mind in a cage. He rattles the door of his cage. He says to himself, "He may have control of my body, but at least my mind is free. Wait! That means I have to watch as he kills people using my power! I tried getting free before and he got more control over me. I won't make that mistake again."

He concentrates and the scenery changes. The scenery is now of a starship command deck. He flips the cage toward the Captain's control panel. He flips it again and again, until he can barely reach the controls. He can't flip it again because then he might crush the controls, which then his body would go out of control and him go insane.

He thinks to himself, 'This might just work. By changing my mind into a ship, I gave myself some controls I'm used to. I can barely reach the weapons controls, so that I can alter my shots so that they are off by a margin. I can also access my partial telepathy. I didn't know I had that. I mean sometimes I felt it but, I never thought…'

'I need to send some sort of message, Like an S.O.S.! The only people I can send it to are Meia, Barnette, Dita, Hibiki, and Jura. I guess that will just have to do. It will have to be kinda like a vision. I got it! I'll send my dream and alter the shots so they hit in different spots. That should be enough indication for Hibiki to realize how to beat it. I just hope that the message doesn't reconnect that mindlink between me and Meia, it would be dangerous if HE ever got control of my mind. Cause then he would control me and her.'

He sends the message just as the doors open and his crystal is loaded into the new battleship. He thinks, 'I hope it gets through. If not, then we are all doomed.'

He imagines a chair for himself and an owner's manual for his brain. He begins to read it as his new battleship is en route to the Nirvana.

I know, I know, I skipped the 12th and 13th episodes. I did that because, well, Kagen would have been reconstructing his body at that time and my story is about him. So I'm skipping to Second Stage: Episode 1 Red Angel. In my downtime I forgot most of the storyline. That was in part thanks to the stupid people in charge of the WAM channel. They took Vandread off the air right when I needed it. I don't have a copy of episode13 from the first season anyway. That is because my stupid computer deleted it somehow without my permission. The rest I am lucky to say, I have up until the 9th episode of the second season.

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an Idiot and Not Review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them. And who knows? I might just use them and give you credit.


	14. A Vision Blured means Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I did make Kagen and I am ready to cooperate with anyone if they want to put him into another story.

(Dream sequence start)

Vandread Dita is flying toward the enemy through the enemy fire.

Hibiki yells as he dodges more beams. He then says, "I'm not going to be defeated by you guys!"

Jura asks, "What is that?"

Meia looks semi-startled.

A huge beam blasts all three of them taking Vandread Dita's left arm off.

Meia says, "Dita!"

Hibiki is holding his arm in pain. He brings his hand away and sees blood on it. He looks on in fear as another beam destroys Meia's dread and another destroy Jura's dread.

He gets infuriated and swings his right arm cannon in preparation to fire at the enemy. It starts to power up and then abruptly loses all power. Hibiki says, "What!"

Another beam shears off the Vandread's legs and swings the cockpit around into a position to see the Nirvana.

Hibiki looks up at the Nirvana and watches in horror as it is bombarded by enemy fire. He says, "S… stop it…" As the Nirvana starts to go critical Hibiki screams, "STOP IT!"

And then the shockwave hits.

(End dream sequence)

Hibiki wakes up in a cold sweat and checks his arm. After he is sure it is fine he gets up and goes to his Vanguard. He says, "That light… What was that?"

Dita says, "Mr. Alien?"

Hibiki turns to see Dita, Meia, and Jura in the entrance to the Hangar.

HIbiki asks, "What's up? Why is everyone together at this hour?"

Meia says, "He was trying to tell us something. At least, that is what I felt."

HIbiki asks, "T…then, you guys saw it too!"

Dita says, "Just as I thought! Mr. Alien saw it too?"

Jura says, "I don't like this… Everyone having the same dream… feels weird…"

Meia says, "We share a common experience. The transformed Dreads and Vanguards are the evidence."

Jura says, "Even so… why that kind of dream… ?" He headache increases and they all looks at her and say, "Jura!"

Jura says, "I'm sorry, I'm going to go back to sleep again."

In engineering

Parfait runs over to the monitors and asks, "How's it doing?"

"Not good. Output is dropping, and the numbers aren't stabilizing."

"When did this happen?"

"About 10 minutes ago."

"Since this Pexis is a prototype, I can't predict what is going to happen!"

To the Pexis, "Dang, what trouble you are!"

In the hallway somewhere.

Hibiki is thinking, 'That sure was an odd thing. But… it felt like it was real…"

Dita says, "Mr. Alien!" as she runs around the corner to him. She then says, "There you are!"

Hibiki says, "What is with that weird look? You still have something to tell me?"

Dita is blushing and says, "Yeah… umm… I was wondering when you're going to come over to Dita's room. Remember? You promised."

Hibiki blushes and says, "How can you say something like that! How can I be in the mood for that right now?"

Dita starts to step closer to him as he backs away. She asks, "Then, when? Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? Or the day after the day after tomorrow?"

Hibiki says, "E…eventually! Eventually!"

Dita says, "Ah! Wait, Mr. Alien! Then, then, let's go and have breakfast together."

Hibiki says, "I'm eating alone!"

Dita says, "Don't say that… right… right… Mr. Alien!"

Hibiki says, "Damn, you're annoying…"

Meia looks on and visibly relaxes a little.

Paiway says, "Today is clear too. Hibiki and Dita. I can't believe she chases that guy. How scary ribbit."

Pyoro says, "Actually, that is normal-Pyoro!" hick

Paiway says, "What's with you? Isn't it rude to cut in front of a lady? But that is strange… how can a robot hiccup?"

Pyoro hiccups again, throwing her off. Meia just looks on a little worried.

In the captain's ready room

BC says, "We have reached a 90 day distance from Mejerr."

"About the information on the 'Harvest' mission of human tissue/organs by earth…"

BC says, "Communication pods have already been sent to our mother planet Mejerr and the men's planet Taraak."

Magno asks, "What about the communications we sent out before?"

BC says, "Mejerr and Taraak should have received it, but neither have responded yet."

Gascoigne says, "Maybe we're being ignored?"

Magno says, "Well whatever happened, the information this time would cause an uproar on the mother planet. After all they are after our reproductive organs."

A comm. window opens and a panicked Parfait says, "This is Parfait from the engine room!"

Magno asks, "What's wrong, Parfait?"

Yes… yes it's about the problem we've been having with the Pexis since this morning. We can't figure it out at all! Even now, we're trying to control it, but… output has decrease to 80 of normal."

Magno says, "Well well, again huh…"

BC asks, "Could there still be some rejection issues in the merging between the male and female ships?"

Gascoigne says, "Maybe the ship is like us. The gap is pretty large… between men and women."

In the men's quarters

Bart is eating some food pellets and says, "It's said that women… eat men's livers, right? What are you reading, Duero?"

Duero holds the book up so he can see the cover and says, "I found this in the storage room used in the colonization era. A baby comes from the joining together of the seed called, 'sperm', from the father, …and the egg called, 'ovum' from the mother. After that, the fertilized egg…"

Bart interrupts him asking, "Is that interesting?"

Duero looks up from the book and says, "It is VERY interesting."

At that moment Hibiki comes back to his room and plops down on his bed. Bart and Duero look at each other.

In another room somewhere

"We've definitely changed."

"I wonder if it's because we got used to it?"

"Even if we are eating together, we don't worry about them as much anymore, right?"

"We believed that men were diseases."

"But, even if they tell us that women and men are both from Earth…"

"Well, isn't it normal to live under the same roof?"

Barnette, who had just been listening till this point, walks by and says, "A prisoner is a prisoner. If we take it easy on them, men will take advantage of us again!"

The two girls panic and say, "W…w…what should we do? Will she cause an uproar like before?" "S…should we tell the captain or the commander?"

Barnette, who had just left the room, pokes her head back in the door and says, "I'm NOT going to do anything!" She then thinks, 'Last time I did, Kagen ran off and got himself killed.'

In the men's quarters

Duero asks, "Promise? You promised to go to Dita's room?"

Hibiki says, "Yeah… I said it by accident during all that ruckus."

Bart asks, "Why not? Just go visit her."

Hibiki says, "Then YOU go!"

Bart says, "You are the one who promised."

"No way! I'm a man! Why should I go to a woman's room!"

Neo says, "The reason you should go is because you promised. And I was told that a man's word is something you could depend on."

Hibiki says, "I don't intend on breaking the promise, but... "

Neo says, "But what?"

Hibiki says, "What am I supposed to do in a girl's room? What are we supposed to talk about?"

All three of the guys look at each other and say, "Good point."

On the Bridge

Amarone says, "Receiving distress signal."

Magno asks, "Signature?"

"It's not from Earth's fleet. It's a pattern from the colonization era."

BC turns to Magno and asks, "What shall we do?"

Magno says, "It's not our business, but we can't leave it alone, right? Parfait! How's the Pexis?"

"It's doing okay somehow."

Magno changes the comm. window and says to Bart, "Break time is over!"

Bart says, "I'm coming."

Magno sits back and says, "Well then, we'll see what's coming."

In the Infirmary

Duero is running a check on Ezra.

Jura walks in and asks, "Could you give me something for this headache?"

"What's wrong?"

"I've had a headache ever since I woke up from that weird dream this morning."

"Dream? Hibiki did mention having the same dream. The Pexis's condition seems bad as well. I wonder if they are related…"

"Just give me my medicine! I'm sorry I shouted."

"I'll prepare it right now. Sit there." He says, indicating the seat he had just vacated.

Jura turns and looks at the medical screens, which are still displaying Jura's baby.

Jura says, "The baby has gotten big." Then she looks down at the book on the armrest.

On the Bridge

BC says, "It's sending out a distress signal so it won't be a surprise if we suddenly have to enter battle at any time. Run a more thorough system check."

Celtic turns in her seat and says, "Roger!"

BC notices that the bear suit now has a cutout around her face. BC says, "Well, it's an improvement from before I guess."

In the shooting simulator

Barnette is practicing with her pistol. Jura is sitting in the background.

Jura says, "I want a baby…"

Barnette's aim is thrown off by this statement. She asks, "A baby!"

"Yeah."

"Are you asking me to be the oma?"

"No, not that. I mean making a baby with a man."

Barnette's blushes out of shock.

Jura continues, "Use a man's seed to make a baby! Imagine if I went back to Mejerr with that baby. The first one to use a man's seed. I would be a heroine of the new era!"

Barnette's shock subsides at that remark and she says, "Sounds like something you'd do. So? How are you going to get the seed?"

"Find out please."

"M…me!"

Then the general alarm goes off.

"We've traced the origin of the distress signal."

BC says, "Dread team launch! Meia, we're going to start the retrieval process with the Deriki. But, we don't know when the enemies will attack. Please provide cover."

"Roger."

In space

Kagen wakes up inside his mind. He looks at the screen and sees that his body has been incorporated into a machine and has scanned an escape pod.

'There is a person in that pod, female by what I can tell. Is my body going after her?'

'Yess. I am going after her! I thought that you were powerlesss in here. I ssee I wass wrong.'

'Who are you! Why are you in my mind?'

'I am your dark side. You can call me Neg. I came in here to get your tactics from what was left of you. I see now that you are more resilient than my master anticipated.'

'Neg, my tactics will do you no good.'

'I disagree.' Neg walks over to Kagen and sticks his hand into his head.

Kagen screams, "ALAKOR!" Neg is sent flying across the room.

Neg says, 'You were too late. I have what I need.' He then vanishes in a dark shimmer.

Kagen turns back to his screen and watches as the Nirvana sends out the rescue team. He then realizes that today is the day he had invisioned the day he had reawakened. He says, "NO! I will change it this time!" He stretches the bars on his cell apart and gets to the secondary controls. He thinks, 'I won't be able to do a total override, but it will be enough. I hope.'

Neg sends out his drones in a flanking move. He strikes the bottom of the Deriki, shearing off the arms on the bottom.

Kagen notices that Neg has been messing with the Pexis using Kagen's link to it. He thinks, 'So that is why the shields didn't hold in the vision. I can't even mess with that. Damn!'

The rescue team from the Nirvana tries to shoot the drones down, but they can't even hit them. Several cubes grab the pod while the rest run distraction.

Hibiki sees them and charges after them. Three cubes detach from the retrieval formation to stop Hibiki. Two other ones attack him.

Meia shoots the last cube that was carrying the pod. She then tries to combine with Hibiki, but Neg fires off a huge beam of Kagen's energy. Kagen feels the drain of it. He gasps for air. 'That sneak is using my energy instead of his.'

Hibiki says, "That light."

Meia says, "Get the pod and return to the Nirvana!"

Hibiki says, "Yeah!" And goes after the pod again.

Two cubes get to it before he does.

Jura comes up and combines with Hibiki's Vanguard. The pod rest on the Vandread and then Jura asks Hibiki, "Well, how was that?"

Hibiki says, "Better late than never."

Jura then whispers, "Can I use your seed for my baby?"

Hibiki says, "What kind of stupid talk is that! This isn't the time for it!"

Meia says, "Get back to the Nirvana with that pod. The enemy has switched to observation mode. This may be our chance to…"

Neg fires a beam directly at Vandread Jura. It hits the shield and then penetrates, splitting the Vandread.

Hibiki recovers and sees the pod. He starts to go and get it but three cubes grab him and hold him there. Dita flys over to him and combines, destroying the cubes. They then grab the pod in their right hand. They starts to retreat back to the Nirvana, but Neg fires as beam at them. Kagen manages to alter it at the last moment.

The beam freezes the right arm, making it immovable. The remaining drones start attacking the Nirvana.

The machine moves closer to grab the Vandread.

Hibiki activates the left arm cannon and aims it at the machine. It starts to charge up, and then it immediately is drained of its charge. The machine grabs them and starts to bring it to its mouth-like aperture.

Hibiki realizes that this is different from the vision. He realizes that he can change it. He then says, "A dream is something you see when you are asleep! While I have my eyes open, I'm not going to let you guys do whatever you want!"

Suddenly the right arm shatters the red energy's hold and then the rest of the Vandread starts to move. The Vandread breaks free of the restraints and then shoves the left arm cannon deep into the machine's mouth and fires, destroying all but a large crystal.

Kagen is knocked unconscious in body and mind.

Ezra says, "Captain, I am getting a life sign from the giant crystal."

Magno asks, "You mean the crystal that was powering that thing had someone in it?"

Gascoigne asks, "Do you want me to retrieve it?"

Magno says, "Yes, go ahead and retrieve it."

"Roger."

I had this shortly after chap12 a and was going to put it up later in the day, but my parents wouldn't let me. I took so long that I wrote the next one also. But that one won't be ready just yet.

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an Idiot and Not Review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them. And who knows? I might just use them and give you credit.

* * *


	15. Return of the Defeated Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I did make Kagen though. I'm taking Neo out of the story, sorry in advance I just can't handle two new characters at once. I'll probably explain him away at another time.

Later in the hangar

Parfet is going through the cryo-revival procedure on the pod. (Kagen's crystal is in the background.)

Everyone is crowded around staring at the pod wondering who or what will come out of it.

Parfet finally says, "Okay, done."

The pod vents the frozen air and opens. One of the girls says, "There is a girl inside!"

Dita asks, "Is it an alien?" Parfet answers, "Sorry, Dita. She's as human as we are."

Dita sounds disappointed and replies, "I see..."

Hibiki struggles to get a look at the new arrival saying, "Hey! let me see, let me see! Get out of the way, will ya?"

Duero uses a handheld sensor to check her vitals as Paiway asks, "Is she alive?" Duero responds, "The life support system is working perfectly.

Hibiki begins pushing through the crowd as the girl wakes up. Dita says, "Hey, she's awake!" as Hibiki finally gets to the front of the crowd.

He says, "Who's awake?" and pushes once more forward from between Dita and Jura. He suddenly loses his balance and plummets forward ending up landing face first in the pod. He pulls his head out of the pod and says, "Whew, I thought I was done for."

The girl just stares at him with her wide red eyes as a holographic construct appears above her shoulder.

Hibiki, startled by the sudden appearance of the construct draws back defensively and asks, "Huh? What's that?"

The girl speaks up and says, "It was saved my life! Oh thank you." She hugs him and says, "Oh thank you so much my lord prince!" The construct pops in and out around them in a heart shape.

Hibiki is shocked and tries to back away, to no avail. He asks, "What are you doing? Let go of me, will ya?"

Barnette looks disgusted and asks, "Lord?" Jura looks shocked and exclaims, "Prince?" Dita looks worried and says, "Hey!"

Paiway starts jotting in her notebook like mad and says, "Things just got interesting. A red circle check!" Pyoro pops up in front of her and sneezes loudly.

As the crowd clears out of the hangar bay, Meia finds herself next to the giant yellow crystal that contained a life signature. She thinks, 'When did I get over here?' and reaches to touch the crystal.

The crystal pulses beneath her touch and begins to glow slightly. She suddenly notices the pulse become regular, like a heartbeat.

Inside the crystal

Kagen is floating in the yellow abyss that is the crystal.

He wakes up thinking, 'What? Who's there? Wait... I recognize this energy signature. Meia?'

He rights himself in the abyss and looks around. He notices Neg and moves over to him.

'Woops, I almost forgot he was here. Can't have him grabbing control again now can I?'

He imagines a heavy safe and crams Neg into it, locking it tight. He thinks, 'It would be more convenient if he was an enemy I could destroy, but he is part of me and killing him would leave me incomplete. A person's heart is both positive and negative. Just as light cannot exist without the dark. Locking him away will just have to do.'

He looks around and thinks, 'Now, how do I get out of here? I guess I could reconstitute my body, but then I'd be solid within a solid object. That just won't do. I'd better make the crystal itself into a form I can get out of intact. But what to make? Suddenly the crystal flashes blue for a second as the Paksis give him an idea.

He thinks, 'Eh, why not remake the crystal as a Vanguard. Good idea Paksis.' He begins to concentrate on the form of a Vanguard, and then the systems that it would contain.

Outside the crystal

Meia steps back as the crystal changes shape. She levels her ring at the crystal, ready to shoot at the slightest sign of danger. As it starts to take the shape of a Vanguard, she realizes something.

She thinks, 'Wait, that energy felt familiar. Kagen? No, it couldn't be... he's dead.' The crystal finally forms completely into Kagen's Vanguard. (Dark green with black flame detailing)

As the hatch opens and the glow subsides, her hand drops in surprise as Kagen comes tumbling out of the cockpit wearing absolutely nothing. (His clothes were completely obliterated along with the Vanguard during his attack and he had no energy remaining to craft more)

She catches him as he is about to hit the ground and blushes slightly. She realizes that his breathing is very light and his heart is just barely beating so she immediately sets him down and calls for help.

In the sick bay

Duero is scanning Kagen and says, "It looks like he's been through quite a lot since I last gave him a checkup. Like these rings. I've never seen anything like them."

He points out the rings on Kagen's wrists and ankles. "They are clearly crystal in nature, but them seem bonded to his skin and muscles. They seem similar to the Paksis crystal in nature. I wonder if they can generate energy in the same way."

Meia gives him a weird look and he chuckles, "Don't worry, I don't experiment on my patients."

Meia changes her look to a stern one. "At least not without their approval. Of course. I've stabilized his condition as much as I can. Now all we can do is wait."

Duero turns to his other patient's data that he pulled up earlier. He says, "According to the pod's cyberlog her name is Misty Cornwell, and she's 14 years of age."

Paiway interjects saying, "14 years plus the 63 years she spent in cold sleep, which would make her 77, ribbit."

Duero says, "I stand corrected." Misty opens her eyes. "She's regained consciousness." continues Duero.

She looks around and sees everyone looking at her as her construct appears from her earing. She attempts to sit up as she says to the construct, "It's alright Q-chan, I'll be just fine."

As soon as she sits up she shivers and says, "Ohh, so cold..."

Duero covers her back up with the blanket and says, "It's a residual effect of the cryogenic stasis field. You should try to get some rest now."

She looks at Duero in surprise and says, "Wow, you're a handsome guy!" Duero just looks speechless by this sudden compliment.

Bart says, "Hi there, I hear where you come from its normal for men and women to live together. Is that true?"

Misty looks aggravated and says, "That's about the silliest question anybody has ever asked me. What are you a Moron?"

Bart is depressed and says, "But I, But I just..." Hibiki laughs as Bart sighs in defeat.

Misty perks up again and asks Duero, "Who is he, what's his name?"

Duero asks, "Which he? When you say he, you must mean one of those two. If it's not Bart then you must mean Hibiki." (Kagen is on the bed next to hers behind a curtain)

Misty says, "Hibiki, what an adorable name." Hibiki stops laughing at this and looks puzzled. Misty continues, "I always knew that one day I'd meet someone someday and it would be love at first sight. See? Its the red string of fate, you know?" Everyone in the room looks at Hibiki. He blushes slightly and exclaims, "No, I don't know. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Misty says, "You are so naive, but that just makes you even cuter. Well, don't just stand there Hibiki, come on over here next to me."

Hibiki just stands there looking even more confused as ever, as Dita says, "NO! He's not even going anywhere near you. In the first place, red is the color of bad aliens."

They begin a stare-down as Paiway jots in her notebook saying, "Prediction, battle. Definite Pai-check."

Kagen wakes up during this commotion and peeks out the curtain.

He thinks, ' I'd best not get involved. I've got enough to deal with already.' Meia catches that thought and looks sternly in the direction of the curtain. By the time she walks over to check on him, he's fast asleep again.

Outside the curtain the confrontation continues.

Misty turns yet again to Duero and asks, "Hey that girl over there, is she his girlfriend?" Duero looks stumped and asks, "Girlfriend? I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with that term, what do you mean?"

Misty looks doubtful and asks, "Are you serious? You really don't know?" To her construct she says, "Q-chan, these guys are definitely pretty weird."

Jura stands up and says, "Well, actually it works both ways, and from our point of view you're extremely strange yourself."

Misty looks to Duero and says, "Oh gee, what kinda place have I ended up in?"

Duero says, "Those of us about this ship grew up in an environment where men and women live apart from each other. I'm not saying that we are right and you are wrong, but you'd do well to remember that there are fundamental differences between us."

Pyoro speaks up while staring at her construct and says, "Yeah, and that is definitely strange." Misty looks at Pyoro with a shocked/puzzled look.

Later in sickbay

Magno walks in with BC and asks, "How are our guests doing?"

Duero says, "Still sleeping. She'll recover, but she isn't stabilized yet. Kagen on the other hand is stabilized but will need at least 5 weeks of bed rest. Knowing him though, he'll be up and about in two weeks tops. Either way, for both of them rest is the best medicine at the moment."

BC holds looks at the data capsule in her hand and says, "Then I guess we have no choice in the matter, we'll have to decode this ourselves."

Kagen wakes up and says, "Duero, I have an idea of how I can recover faster... link me into the Paksis."

Duero says, "I was thinking the same thing, but how? And what would happen exactly? I still haven't figured out how you reconstituted yourself back from energy in the first place. Wouldn't it be too risky at this point to throw you into the Paksis? What if you couldn't reconstitute after that?"

Kagen says, "Jumping into the Paksis was the only way I could connect directly with the Paksis before this all happened. I now have other ways." He holds up his right wrist.

Duero slaps his hand against his forehead and says, "Of course, we could use the crystals on your body as the medium. Are you sure you want to try this? We still have no way of knowing how this could affect you."

Kagen nods and holds out a wrist for him to clamp the wire to.

Duero hooks the cables to Kagen and waits for his nod.

Kagen nods and Duero hits the switch. Kagen's crystals glow yellow, then green, then blue and then back to green.

An hour later

Duero unhooks Kagen from the Paksis and checks him over for injuries. He shrugs and releases him with a clean bill of health. Kagen starts to leave when he realizes that he has no clothes.

Duero chuckles and says, "Wait here. I'll go and get you some clothes from your room."

Misty wakes up and sees Kagen. She immediately sits up and tilts her head a little as she stares at him.

(he is sitting on the bed with the sheet lying loosely around his hips) She smiles a bit as she notices he can't get away. Kagen chooses this moment to look at her and asks, "Yes, is there something I can help you with?"

She asks, "Who are you? I haven't seen you around the ship."

Kagen chuckles and says, "Well, I've been here next to you this whole time. I almost died, twice. The first time was on purpose, and the other time..." He laughs aloud briefly, and says, "Now that I think about it the second time was pretty much on purpose too."

Misty looks intrigued and asks, "What do you mean?"

Kagen laughs and says, "It would take too long to explain, since I barely understand it all myself."

Misty says, "You're funny, and quite handsome."

Kagen says, "I also have a habit of breaking girls hearts, so I'd suggest you stay away from me."

Misty gives him a strange look. Kagen laughs and says, "I meant my death wish. I'd do anything and have done anything to protect this ship. Hell, I even died once."

The strange look persists. Kagen sighs and explains.

5 hours later

Misty's smile is back as she sits on Kagen's bedside listening to his explanation that he had to start over twice due to various people walking in and not understanding a portion.

He finishes up the explaination and whispers to her, "You know, I can't put on my clothes that Duero brought me if you're sitting there." She whispers right back, "I know. I want to hear more stories."

Kagen sighs and says, "You know, it may sound ridiculous but I'm telling the truth here. If you want extravagant lies talk to Bart."

She continues smiling and says, "I believe you. I just want to hear more."

An hour later

She is asleep on his bed and he puts on his clothes. Duero says, "I think you have a talent for calming people." Kagen shrugs and moves her to her bed gently. He yawns and says, "I think I'll grab a bite to eat and then sleep for a bit.

A/N: I had to write this on the spot... I lost all my rough drafts I used to work with. I also had a different set of Vandread Episodes to base this off of. I kinda combined the end of the first episode with the beginning of the second because I kinda cut the previous chapter short. I also had quite a bit of content to add since Kagen is back. Sadly I had three different chapters already pre-written in rough draft form, but I seem to have lost them.

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an Idiot and Not Review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them. And who knows? I might just use them and give you credit.


	16. Troubling Messages

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I did make Kagen though. I'm taking Neo out of the story, sorry in advance I just can't handle two new characters at once. I'll probably explain him away at another time.

Kagen arrives at his room to find Meia sitting on his cot. Kagen asks, "So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to see how you're doing." She stands up and moves to the door. "I may as well let you rest for now, seeing as you look like you're exhausted. I'd like to hear what you've been up to since you left, but you can just tell me later."

Kagen thinks, 'Damn, I made her worry. Stupid, stupid, stupid, god am I stupid...' She stops suddenly as he thinks that.

He realizes that she heard his thoughts again and cuts the thought short by saying, "I'll let you know soon enough... once I figure it all out."

She then leaves the room and he plops down on his cot and stares at the ceiling.

5 hours later

Kagen gives up trying to sleep after he wakes up for the third time. 'Guess I can't sleep when I have things on my mind. Guess I'll go and ask the Paksis a few questions.'

He gets up and makes his way to Engineering.

Meanwhile in the Cafeteria

Dita is complaining to Erza about her relationship with Hibiki when Erza starts having contractions.

In the Reg center

Hibiki is muttering to himself about what Misty said about him, when Gascogne starts picking on him. He storms out of the room and ends up running into Dita, who is trying to get Erza (who is going into labor) to the Infirmary. Hibiki uses a terminal nearby to notify Duero of the situation.

In the Paksis room

Kagen touches the Paksis to commune with its spirit. He thinks, 'Hopefully the answers I can get will lead to a better understanding of what has happened and what will happen from now on.'

The Paksis glows and Kagen merges with it.

Meanwhile in Engineering

BC starts trying to decode the capsule that was in Misty's pod. Pyoro informs her that the capsule is encrypted and requires a password. Paiway informs BC of Erza's condition via comm. window.

Pyoro freaks out and tries to break free of the console, but is halted by BC when reminded that they are in the middle of an important task. Pyoro calms down, but shortly breaks down taking most of the ship's systems with him.

The Paksis suddenly becomes dim as it is slowly affected by the hidden virus contained within the capsule.

Kagen notices the interference and immediately attempts to assist the Paksis in sustaining the remaining systems. He barely manages to keep the comm. system running. He checks life support and finds that it is remarkably intact. All other systems are down.

In the elevator

Erza is on the way to the infirmary with the help of Hibiki and Dita when suddenly power to the elevator is cut. He then starts scanning the comm. channels to get a better handle on how badly the system has been affected. He catches Hibiki's call to the Infirmary and attempts to get the elevator moving. He fails to do so. 'Damn, I can't manage all this at once, much less power it. I barely can keep the comm. system working. What bad timing. If I was at my best I'd be able to do more.'

Suddenly the Nirvana is hit by enemy. Kagen flinches and curses his own inadequacy. 'Damn I forgot to get the sensors up, much less the shields.' He tries again to contain the infection and succeeds in confining it to an isolated sector. 'Alright, the comm. system is stable. Gotta get the shields up, or we are finished.'

He suddenly gets a boost of energy. He checks its location and finds Gascogne has switched the reg system to manual power and control. He inwardly smiles and makes a note to thank her, since he now has one less thing to manage. 'Now I can concentrate on the shields. I'll have to do it manually since the sensors are down. With the dreads deployed and the shields partially recovered we might just survive.'

He then manages to get the sensors functional. He takes stock of the situation on the battlefield for the first time. 'Damn, they just had to attack us now, when our systems are down.' He notices that the cable control on the elevator is damaged. 'Damn, that'll cause some trouble when we get power back. I can't fix it from here.'

In the Elevator

Erza finally delivers her baby. The baby's birth cry wakes Misty and through the comm. system unlocks and disarms the virus.

Kagen is finally free of his management tasks with power restored. He disables the elevator's brake release system before it violently releases and drops its passengers down the shaft. 'It won't take long for Parfait to re-enable it, I'll have to get there fast.' The Paksis glows and frees up a circuit path for him to use.

He quickly uses the transmission path to move to the inside of the elevator shaft below the elevator. Shortly after he takes his physical form, Parfait thinks, 'The elevator cables should be locked in place. So resetting the emergency brake should allow us to bring the elevator to this level.'

She resets the brake and the elevator starts to drop. Kagen braces himself before he catches the falling elevator. He then starts climbing the maintenance ladder in the shaft while pushing the elevator back up the shaft.

Once the elevator reaches the previous floor the doors open and they climb out. He then lifts the elevator further up and locks the brakes. He then does a backflip, landing on the deck as the doors close. Shortly after he lands he falls to his knees completely drained of his remaining strength. Parfait asks, "Are you alright?"

Kagen laughs and says, "Does it look like I'm OK? I just lifted an elevator with three people and a baby in it after it fell on my back. Not to mention I had to fight a virus before that while keeping the comm. system working."

Parfait says, "Well what were you doing in the elevator shaft?"

"I was trying to fix the cable control system before you dropped the elevator on me. What were you thinking when you decided not to check all the systems before you reset the emergency locks?"

"I was just trying to get them out as soon as possible." She starts to cry. Kagen grimaces and says, "I'm not trying to chew you out, just be more careful next time."

Kagen passes out then and is carried to the Infirmary so he can rest.

12 hours later

Kagen wakes up to Meia sitting in a chair across from his bed, asleep. He gets up and checks his chronometer. 'I've been asleep 12 hours? Don't tell me she's been here that whole time!'

He hears a thought from Meia's direction as she wakes up. 'What, you thought I wouldn't do that sort of thing? That I just don't care?'

He says, "No, I..." He sighs and thinks, 'I just can't put it into words.'

'Then think it.' Meia replies through the mind link with a smirk.

Kagen frowns and thinks, 'How does one think a feeling, when feelings are not guided by the mind?'

Meia looks baffled by this thought and says, "I never thought about that. Thoughts can invoke emotion but, emotions are not entirely controllable though pure thought. The mind IS separate from the heart after all..." As she speculates this conundrum she walks out of the room.

Kagen suddenly feels extremely hungry and runs quickly to the Trapeza.

At the Trapeza

Kagen enters to find the kitchen empty and the lights off. He checks his chronometer again and sighs. "Looks like I'll have to cook for myself tonight."

In Barnette's room

Barnette wakes up suddenly having an urge to eat something. She checks her chronometer and says, "There won't be anyone there at this hour. I guess I'll have to fix my own food." She heads to the Trapeza to find the kitchen lights on and sounds coming from the kitchen.

'Who would be up at this hour cooking?' She pokes her head in the door and sees Kagen cheerfully cooking some food. She panics and shuts the door. 'What should I do? I'm not ready to face him just yet.'

Kagen, who noticed her when she panicked says, "Come on in Barnette, I don't bite. Honestly. Have you been avoiding me?"

She is startled by the direct nature of the question and says, "Uh, I'm not sure what you mean. Why would I have a reason to avoid you? If anything, I'd say you were avoiding me!"

Kagen laughs and says, "Ah, forget it. You came here because you were hungry, right? Would you like some of this stir-fried rice?"

She blushes slightly and nods.

He chuckles and finishes cooking it and says, "Good, because I made too much for just me."

She takes a bite and suddenly feels a rush of energy. 'Oh my god! This is amazing! The flavors are perfect! He really brought the best out of his ingredients.'

She slowly continues eating, trying to take in as much flavor as possible. Kagen notices her slow pace and asks, "What is it? Is there something wrong with the food?"

She swallows her current bite and says, "No, in fact I'm surprised you can cook so well. Well... considering that you grew up on a planet where food was replaced by nutrient pellets."

Kagen chuckles and says, "Didn't I tell you that I cooked while on Tarak? You've tasted my work before, remember? The Christmas turkey..."

She replies, "Well I thought that was just because I seasoned it. If I had known you were this good, I'd have let you cook way before now."

Kagen laughs a little and starts eating his food. He thinks, 'Maybe dying was a good thing... Barnette was never this nice to me before... then again neither did Meia... wait a minute...' He suddenly asks Barnette, "Did you happen to receive a message that I might have recorded in case I died?"

Barnette blushes and starts eating faster. "Did everyone receive their messages that I recorded or was it just you?"

Again Barnette increases her eating speed and doesn't answer. Kagen sighs and says, "So, that is why everyone has been treating me differently. Damn me and my tendency to build backup systems."

Barnette finishes the food and quickly leaves.

Kagen sighs and says, "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag. They both know I like them. I don't know if I should be happy they know, or worried what will happen now that they know."

Misty steps out of the shadows and asks, "Who is they?"

Kagen dodges the question asking, "So, I guess you're hungry since you made your way here. Do you want something to eat?"

He then stands up and says, "Well if you are hungry, then you can have what's left... I seem to have lost my appetite."

As he leaves the room she tries the food. She finds that she can't stop eating it. As soon as she finishes eating she pokes her head out the door. 'Damn, he trapped me here with that scrumptious food so he could get away. Wait, did he make that?' She smiles and thinks, 'I want him even more now.'

In Kagen's room

Kagen suddenly gets a chill up his spine. 'Is it my imagination, or am I being targeted by someone?' He shrugs and goes to sleep thinking, 'Oh well, it doesn't seem to be an immediate threat. Might as well get some rest.'

5 Hours later

Kagen wakes up to find Misty curled up against his chest. He immediately jumps out of the bed and tucks her in. He then sneaks off to the Trapeza to grab something to eat.

2 Min later

Misty wakes up after trying to feel around for Kagen to snuggle tighter. 'Where'd he go? He'll pay if he thinks he can get away from me.'

In the Trapeza

Kagen gets another chill down his spine again. 'Again? Someone must be plotting against me.' He ponders this for a moment. 'Must be Misty. She must've realized I sneaked off without waking her. Sorry, girl but I'm not so easily trapped.'

He finishes his food while trying to think of where she might be likely to look. 'I think the last place she'd expect me to be is the navigator's pod. Maybe I can convince Bart to take a break for awhile. I mean I should be able to control the Nirvana considering me and it are at compatible frequency.'

Later on the bridge

Kagen succeeds in convincing Bart to take a break for awhile and dives in quickly. He takes stock of the ship's systems and notices a hidden locked system. 'I wonder what that is...' He starts to take a look at it when suddenly a comm. window opens with Misty's face in it.

Kagen is startled by this as she asks, "So, what are you doing in there?"

Kagen sighs and closes the comm. window. It re-opens immediately. She says, "That was rude of you. I didn't even get to compliment you yet." She blushes and says, "Nice bod, by the way."

Kagen closes the window again with a text screen message stating the following: "Leave me alone, I'm working."

She frowns and stomps away furious.

Kagen inwardly sighs and thinks, 'Good riddance. I have enough on my mind without one more love interest. Sorry Hibiki, she'll probably go for you next.'

He gets back to work streamlining the controls and never gets back around to checking that hidden system.

A/N: I had to write this on the spot... I lost all my rough drafts I used to work with. I think I added a lot in this one. Tell me how I did.

Here are my feelings on reviews: 1. Please do!

2. Any review is better than no review.

3. I don't like ROMs (Read Only Moron)s

So please don't be an Idiot and Not Review. I really don't care what you say as long as you say something. Anonymous reviews are fine. If you want to, you may email me. If you have any requests I'll be happy to listen to them. And who knows? I might just use them and give you credit.


End file.
